


The Enemy of My Enemy

by My2BrownEyes



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 44,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My2BrownEyes/pseuds/My2BrownEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki, chained in the dungeons of Asgard, requests to speak to Steve Rogers. What does the villain want with him? And how will the encounter affect Steve? Eventual light Steve/Loki slash<br/>Re-publish from Fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Request

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Marvel owns these characters. I do not make any money from this work.

It’s been five months since the Chitauri incident. New York City is still recovering, rebuilding. The last thing Director Fury, Agent Hill, and the newly returned Agent Coulson expect is for Thor, God of Thunder, to pay a visit. Even less do they expect him to be so adamant about speaking with Captain America. He has a request, it seems, that only the First Avenger can fulfill.

Director Fury sends Clint Barton to retrieve Captain Rogers from wherever the hell he rode off to. It takes a few days, but Barton and Rogers return to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. Clint hasn’t told the super soldier much, only that Thor has returned and needs to speak with him.

Steve isn’t sure how he feels about being called back. He was just starting to get to know the world again, to feel more comfortable within it. The nightmares were coming less frequently, and his drawing was getting better. But if Thor needed to speak with him, then of course he’d return.

Once they’ve landed on the Helicarrier, Rogers and Barton head directly to the bridge to meet the god and Director Fury. As soon as they walk in, Agent Phil Coulson rises from his seat at the conference table and turns to face them. He’s been both dreading and looking forward to this moment.

Steve stops immediately. “You’re alive?”

“Yeah,” Agent Coulson says almost guiltily. Then adds, “Surprise.” The look of betrayal on his hero’s face is almost too much to take. “Director Fury and I knew you all needed a push. To be fair, I did almost die, and I was unconscious at the time he told you I…” He swallows, unable to finish the sentence.

Captain Rogers scowls then gives one sharp nod. “I’m glad you’re not dead.”

“Thanks.”

“Does Stark know?” He remembers how much the agent’s death had affected the billionaire.

“I woke up in the hospital to a huge flower arrangement from him and Pepper.” Coulson decides not to tell his idol about the Captain America teddy bear that came with it.

Steve nods again. Then he adds, “I’m sorry about your baseball cards. If you still want me to sign them…”

Phil’s face lights up. “Really? Gee. Wow. That’d be great, just great.”

Clint rolls his eyes and smiles at Thor. All he gets from the god is a puzzled and impatient look.

“Later,” Director Fury interjects. “Right now, I’d like to hear from Thor.”

Steve turns his scowl on the Director. “For future reference, I don’t like being lied to.”

The Director looks the super soldier straight in the eye and says, “I don’t care.” He takes a seat. Coulson, Barton, and Rogers all do the same. Thor remains standing, arms crossed, a concerned furrow to his brow. Agent Hill also remains standing at what is normally Directory Fury’s station looking out over the personnel on the bridge. “Thor,” Directory Fury prompts. “You wanted to speak to Captain America. Here he is. Why don’t you tell us what this is all about?”

“It is about my brother.”

“Loki,” the Director clarifies.

“Did he escape?” Clint asks, a hint of worry in his voice.

“No. He is safely locked in a dungeon on Asgard. His magic has been neutralized. He can hurt no one now. But he wishes to speak to you, Captain Rogers.”

“Me?” Steve asks, and Thor nods.

“Why?” Fury knows the God of Lies must have an angle. He wants to know what it is.

“I have no idea. I enquired, but he would tell me nothing. He simply said he wished to speak with the Man Out of Time and nothing more. The next time I visited, he repeated the same phrase, this time adding that it was important. Every time I visited him thereafter, he would say the same words. ‘I must speak with the Man Out of Time. It is important. Please bring him to me.’ The same words every time. Even so, it was the use of the word ‘please’ that struck me most.” His blue eyes look directly into the equally blue eyes of the super solder. “I have no right to ask after the destruction he wrought. But if there is a chance that speaking to you will return my brother, what choice do I have?” His voice is steady, but there is a plea behind his gaze.

“I don’t like it,” Fury says flatly.

“Neither do I.” Steve knows the look Thor is giving him. He understands the helplessness the god must be feeling, has felt it himself. “I’ll go.”

“No,” Fury and Coulson say together as relief floods over the god.

“It’s not your call,” Steve reminds them.

“Cap,” Clint begins. “I know you’re curious and you want to help, but you need to be careful. I know what Loki is capable of.”

“I know, too, Clint. I was there when the Chitauri came.”

“Yeah, but he didn’t take over your mind, make you his puppet.”

“No,” Steve acknowledges gently. “No, he didn’t.”

“My brother was not always like that.”

“I’m sure he wasn’t.” But Steve doesn’t know if that’s actually true. “I need you to tell me anything and everything about him that might be useful or important. I don’t want to walk in there blind.”

“Anything you need, Steve, so long as you will come.”

“And you have no idea what he wants?” Fury asks again.

“None,” Thor replies.

Fury turns his focus to the super soldier. “I don’t think you should go, but it’s your call.”

Captain Rogers nods. He’s already made his decision. Nothing is going to change that now.

Coulson suddenly feels the need to warn his hero. “Just don’t forget he tried to kill me.”

Steve looks at the brave agent so newly back from the grave. “I won’t.” How could he forget? “I’ll be sure to sign the cards before I leave.” He returns his gaze to the one man in the room bigger than he is. “Thor, why don’t we go somewhere more private, and you can tell me all about your brother.”

xxx

Loki’s story is more complicated and sad than Steve expected. He supposes he should have known better. But in war it is so much easier to paint your enemy as completely evil and foreign, as not quite human. That’s what they did with the Nazis. It’s what every soldier in every war does. It’s the only way to not go insane with guilt about killing your fellow human beings.

And with Loki being an alien and having the same feelings of superiority that the Nazis had, it was even easier to dismiss him in that way. But the brother that Thor describes is more complicated than that. And the circumstances around his birth and his adoption make the Trickster even more sympathetic. Steve knows he isn’t getting the full story, knows he is getting it all from the loving, the betrayed, the guilt-filled brother’s point of view. The super soldier decides he should speak to the parents and to a few friends and acquaintances in Asgard before meeting with the Liesmith. It will give him a more complete picture to arm himself with.

xxx

Given what he’s learned about the culture from Thor, Steve decides to go to Asgard in full Captain America uniform. However, given what he’s learned about Loki from the same source, he also carries civilian clothes in a small bag. He’ll decide what to wear to meet the Trickster after speaking to the other Asgardians.

Steve opts not to be carried by Thor to New Mexico where the gate to the restored Rainbow Bridge is. Instead, Agent Barton flies them in one of the Quinjets. It’s a fairly short flight, but the super soldier still uses it to learn more about Loki’s home, the one he grew up on as well as the one he was taken from.

After travelling the Rainbow Bridge, which is indescribable and leaves Captain Rogers glad to be back on solid ground even after so short a trip, Thor introduces him to Heimdall, the All-Seeing.

Heimdall is an imposing figure with dark skin and yellow eyes that match his gold armor. His beard is neatly trimmed. His posture is straight. He is silently strong and confident but also polite. His voice is smooth with just a hint of an edge.

Steve asks him about Loki.

It is clear Heimdall does not trust the Trickster, has not trusted the Trickster since he began losing sight of the god for brief periods. It did not help that Loki has always been very clever, perhaps too clever for his own good. Steve doesn’t quite get why either of those two items would lead to distrust, but it could be a cultural thing. Still, the super soldier can’t imagine anyone not wanting some form of privacy from Heimdall’s gaze.

But Steve also learns that Loki was always looking out for his brother, trying to reign in Thor’s impulsiveness or, if he could not, defying his brother’s wishes by ensuring Odin was informed. The God of Mischief seems to have spent much of his life getting Thor out of trouble.

There are horses waiting outside for them. As they ride to Odin’s palace, Steve is struck by how grand and cold Asgard feels. It’s beautiful, too, but he could never live here.

When they arrive at the palace, Thor takes Captain America to the throne room to meet his parents. They are sitting on their thrones when the men arrive. Neither of them stands, and that irks Steve Rogers. But he reminds himself it’s probably how royalty acts.

Odin is imposing. The metal eye-patch catches Steve’s attention immediately. The king exudes authority and power. There is a hint of wisdom and forgiveness, too, but only a hint. Far more prevalent are expectation and judgment.

Frigga, on the other hand, exudes warmth and elegance. She appears regal yet kind. Her smile is visible as they approach, and there is hope in her eyes. She seems truly happy to receive the visitor from so far away.

Once they are within 20 feet, Thor kneels to his parents. Captain America gives a very short bow.

“Rise, my son, and introduce us to this Midgardian.”

“Father, Mother, this is Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America, a great warrior of Midgard.”

“Welcome to Asgard, Captain America.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

Frigga speaks. “Thank you for coming, Captain. Loki asks for nothing but to speak to you. Your arrival gladdens my heart.”

Steve doesn’t quite know how to respond. “That’s kind of you to say, Ma’am, but I’m really just here out of curiosity more than anything else. I can’t imagine what he’d want to talk to me about.”

“Neither can we,” Odin replies. “You should be wary, Captain. Loki can be cunning and deceptive.”

“Yes, Sir. That’s why I wanted to speak to you before meeting with him.” He pauses before beginning to ask the questions that have been nagging at him since Thor first gave him Loki’s background. “First, I’d like to know how you came to adopt him.”

The All-Father explains how he found the small, blue baby that had been left exposed to die. He tells how the child turned pink as soon as Odin touched it. His story is very much like the one he told his son what seems like ages ago.

Steve listens carefully and wonders how much the Trickster was told. “Thank you. Now I’d really like to hear about the day Loki discovered he was a Frost Giant.”

Odin’s demeanor changes, becomes more defensive. “He was upset.”

Well, that’s helpful, Steve thinks. “Where were you when he asked about it?”

“I happened upon him in the room where we keep the war relics. He was touching an item I had won during the war with the Frost Giants.”

Now Steve knows the Trickster was trying to connect to his past, trying to make sense of what he had just learned, which probably wasn’t much. And the only connection the god had to that part of himself was a war trophy. “And what did he ask? What did he say?”

“What do you think?” Odin is getting angry.

“I’m just trying to understand, Sir. Did you answer his questions?”

“I did.” The answer is cold.

“Immediately and clearly?” The Captain knows he is pushing, but it is the only way to get to the truth.

Odin hesitates. The image of Loki screaming TELL ME replays in his head. “This all occurred after I had exiled my son to Midgard. I was about to go into the Odinsleep. Indeed, I answered Loki just before collapsing into it.”

“So you exiled your son, but you answered Loki,” Steve points out.

The All-Father is losing patience. “Yes. That is what I said.”

The fact that Odin doesn’t seem to understand the significance of those words speaks volumes to Steve. “Did you tell him the same story you just told me…about how you found him?” He hopes his voice sounds curious rather than accusatory.

“Yes. He wanted the truth, so I told him.”

The Captain nods then turns to Frigga. He smiles at her. “Ma’am. I was wondering if you or anyone else ever told Thor and Loki stories about Frost Giants or their world when they were boys.”

Frigga smiles back. “Of course. The stories about the war and their father’s victory were some of their favorites.”

“Were there any non-war stories about them? Anything about their history or culture?”

“No,” Thor answers. He’s beginning to understand.

“So, if I may ask, why not tell Loki about his true parentage when he was growing up?”

“We did not wish him to feel different,” Odin answers haughtily.

“And was he…different?”

Odin replies with a no at the same time that Thor and Frigga say yes. The Queen describes the differences. They are the same things the Captain has heard from others. Loki was more cerebral, calculating, introspective. But he was as fiercely loyal as any Asgardian, she explains. He and Thor used to be inseparable.

The Captain thanks them and asks Thor if he can speak with the Warriors Three. He is taken to them and to Sif. He wasn’t expecting Sif. Thor told him about her, of course, and he had seen the file on New Mexico that included her. But he didn’t expect to be so attracted to her in person. She reminds Steve of Peggy with her dark hair and fair skin. But he’s here on business, and that means ignoring any feelings he may be having. Besides, she seems to have an interest in the God of Thunder.

Steve asks Thor to leave. He knows how the Avenger feels about Loki and doesn’t want the warriors to censor themselves because of it. Thor goes, and the Captain learns that these great Asgardian warriors, especially Sif, never really accepted the Trickster as one of their own. They allowed him to hang around only because Thor wished it.

Steve decides he doesn’t like Sif after all. She seems to see Loki as a rival for Thor’s affections and admiration rather than someone who could share them. Peggy would never have been that harsh.

In the end, it is quite obvious that no one trusted Loki except his immediate family, and even they betrayed him with their lies however well-intentioned they may have been.

He’s heard enough. The Captain finds Thor and asks if there is somewhere he can change. When he meets Loki, he wants it to be as Steve Rogers. Based on everything he’s learned, the Trickster will expect Captain America to come in all forthright and judging and feeling superior the way most Asgardians would. If instead Steve Rogers, the kid from Brooklyn, the Man Out of Time visits, it may cause Loki to lower his defenses and possibly give away his end game. At least it’s worth a try.

“Is this a safe place to store my uniform? I don’t want to take it with me.” Steve is in khaki pants and a blue, white, and green plaid shirt with thin red lines.

“Yes,” Thor answers. “What of your shield?”

“You said he was chained up.”

“He is.”

“Then I guess I don’t need it.”

“There are those who still believe he is quite dangerous.”

“Are you one of them?”

The God of Thunder thinks for a several moments. “Yes,” he replies.

“Then I want you within shouting distance, but don’t let him see you. If it makes you feel better, you can take my shield. But I’m not taking it with me when I visit Loki.”

Thor eyes him suspiciously. “Why not?”

“It’ll just put him on edge. I want Loki relaxed. The more relaxed he is and the more he underestimates me, the more likely I am to get the truth.”

Thor nods. He and Steve head down to the dungeons where Loki awaits.


	2. Know Your Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve visits Loki in the dungeons of Asgard and learns why he has been summoned.

There are no windows in Loki’s cell. No sunlight streams in. No fresh air circulates. The only light is from the torches that line the corridor in front of the cells and the two that are always burning inside of the one that is occupied. The small bit of light allows the guards to ensure Loki is still a prisoner without having to open the cage. Indeed, they only open the door for two reasons. The first is to bring him gruel. The second is to swap out the torches.

Loki always hears them coming before he sees them. He can identify the guard by the sound of their gait. The heaviest one walks with a slow, heavy step. The cruel one marches. The young one shuffles his feet. The old one has a slight limp. Thor’s walk is purposeful. Frigga’s walk is light but steady and determined. Sif’s is sharp those few times she comes to stare and mock.

He hears Thor coming, a sound he had not heard in what seems like a very long time. The old guard is with him. There is also a third person, someone new. The steps are clear, concise. The shoes are unfamiliar against the stones. He wonders. Then there is a pause, and Thor’s steps are no longer heard. It is only the sound of the old guard and the new visitor. That is when he knows.

Loki begins to get up from his sitting position on the floor. He’s about halfway up when the old guard lets Steve Rogers into the cell, waits for the Midgardian to step through, and locks the prison once again. The guard stares at the men for a moment through the heavy, iron bars then limps away, leaving the men alone.

Steve is holding the back of his hand against his nose, trying not to gag from the horrible stench that fills the still air. He looks at the form as it uses the wall to slowly rise into a standing position. The God of Mischief looks grimy, filthy, long chains binding his wrists to the wall and slightly shorter ones binding his ankles. He’s wearing only leather trousers and a metal collar with some sort of writing on it. His hair is long and unkempt, and there is a shaggy beard covering the lower part of his face.

The soldier takes it all in, can tell Loki hasn’t been eating properly, sees the defecation bucket that hasn’t been emptied for several days. He walks forward and slowly lowers his hand. There’s something else that’s different about the god. It takes a few moments before Steve realizes what it is. Loki’s eyes had been blue or green before. He doesn’t remember which. But now they appear grey, the color of the wall behind him. Steve stands casually in front of the prisoner. “You had a message for me?”

“Yes. We sha-.” His voice is slightly hoarse from little use. He clears his throat and tries again. “We share a common enemy.” 

“And here I thought the Chitauri were your friends.”

“Not anymore. But they are not to whom I was referring. I met our enemy during my…death, my exile. This…creature informed me that he was from Midgard. I hardly believed it. I look more Midgardian than he does.” Loki pauses to steady himself against the wall. “When Agent Barton told me of the Man Out of Time, I realized it was true and that you were the reason he was there.”

“Me? How is that possible?”

“It seems he was obsessed with the object that started the whole bloody mess: the Tesseract. He found it and began using it to make weapons…until you stopped him.”

Fear begins to grip Steve’s chest. But it isn’t possible. “What was his name?”

“He calls himself Red Skull.” The resulting reaction from the soldier makes the Trickster smile. “I found it a rather unimaginative name.”

“It can’t be. I watched him die.”

“Did you? What exactly did you see, Captain?”

That’s when the truth hits Steve. “There was a light that opened up into the night sky. Which was weird ‘cause it was day. But I remember there were stars everywhere. Schmidt…Red Skull seemed to shoot up. Then the sky closed, and the Tesseract fell, melting the plane as it went.”

“It created a portal and sent your Red Skull through it.”

“And he’s still alive?”

“He was before I arrived on Midgard.”

Steve lets that sink in. He doesn’t understand how that is possible, and maybe this is just one of Loki’s ploys to get free. “So now what?”

“He talked incessantly of you and of a Dr. Erskine. He seemed quite obsessed actually and not a little insane.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

He gathers his thoughts. “It would not be incorrect to say that I am here partly because of him. For that, I wish to repay this Red Skull. Given your history with the creature and all that he took from you, I thought you might wish to stop him once and for all.”

“And you’re sure it was him? I last saw him over 70 years ago.”

“I do not know how. I only know it is so.”

“What am I supposed to do about it?”

“That is up to you…though I could help.”

“And I’m just supposed to trust you?”

“In this? Yes. In everything else? That would be most foolish.”

Steve thinks, his eyes again taking in the state of the god. “When was the last time you ate?”

Loki shrugs. “Does it matter?”

“Red Skull is dangerous. If I agree to this, and that’s a big if, I’ll want you at full strength.”

Loki shrugs again. “I honestly don’t know. The concept of time isn’t exactly strong here. And the food is rather disgusting.”

“So ’s the smell,” Steve notes.

“My apologies. The servants never seem to make it down here when they clean.” He begins to slide down the wall and doesn’t stop till he’s sitting again. “Forgive my rudeness. I grow rather weary.”

“Guard!” Steve can’t just let this be. When the old man appears, the Captain begins giving orders. “Bring us food, something light, and prepare a bath for the prisoner.”

“We aren’t allowed to move him.”

The Captain glares at him. “Fine. Then bring water in a basin and some washcloths.” He walks over to the bucket and gingerly lifts it by the handle. He holds it out to the guard. “And take this away, and bring a fresh one. Got it?”

“I’m not allowed-“

“I don’t care. Do it, or I’ll make sure you’ll have Thor to answer to. Got it?” he asks again.

The guard says something under his breath. But he opens the cell, takes the bucket, and locks the soldier back in.

“How long has it been like this?” Steve asks as he stares at the barred opening.

“Since I arrived.” He feels the need to explain but doesn’t know why. “It could have been much worse. All of Asgard was calling for my head. If Odin were wiser, he would have taken it.”

Steve turns around at that. “Still thinking about revenge? Or do you have a death wish.”

“Revenge. Revenge is all I have. Revenge is what keeps me alive. It’s what comforts me here in the flickering darkness. Revenge is the reason I asked to speak to you.”

“Revenge over Red Skull.”

“Among others.”

“What did he do to you?”

“That is neither here nor there.” The tone of his voice is light, but his eyes can’t hide the loathing he feels.

The door opens then, and a different man appears with a basin of water and a washcloth. Steve takes them. The door is closed and locked again as he walks them to the god.

“You could use a shave,” Steve notes as he dunks the washcloth in the water. He hands the towel to Loki.

The long fingers take it gently, and the Trickster begins to scrub at his neck around the collar he now wears. “It was itchy at first, but I’ve begun to grow fond of it.”

“Will you at least let me clean it up? You’re beginning to look like that Volstagg character.”

Loki gives a little smile. “We can’t have that.”

The basin’s water is grey by the time Loki finishes with his neck and chest, but he continues to wipe down his arms. It feels good to wipe away some of the dirt and sweat. It makes him feel almost civilized. He leans forward and tries to wash his own back. This is less successful.

“Let me do that,” Steve offers.

Loki stares at the Midgardian. He sees no ulterior motives in the blue eyes, so he nods and hands the cloth to the soldier. The god moves slightly to expose more of his back to the blond man. He feels the cloth against his back, scrubbing in short, quick strokes. It feels good, and Loki allows himself to close his eyes and enjoy it for a few moments. But then it’s done, and he is given back the dirty washcloth.

“It’s the best I could do.”

“It is appreciated all the same,” Loki replies sincerely.

The god manages to strip off his trousers with a bit of effort. The water is almost black by then, but he continues to use it to wipe down his legs. The leather pants hang limply around the chains attached to the god’s ankles.

Steve watches the door from his seat next to the god. The sound of chains lets him know Loki is still cleaning himself up.

The door opens again, and this person brings food and an empty bucket. Steve gets up to take them and requests that fresh clothes be brought for Loki as well as some scissors. The servant leaves without a word.

The food tray contains a bowl of broth, some cheese, bread, a small selection of fruit, and some water. Steve carries it to the god and sets it down on the ground. He carefully takes the soup and hands the spoon to Loki.

The god’s hands are shaking. He manages to get soup into the spoon and the spoon into his mouth, but most of the broth ends up running down his beard. Loki drops the spoon back in the bowl and sits back, a look of self-hatred on his face.

“You’re weak, probably dehydrated,” Steve notes as he moves closer to the Trickster. He helps the prisoner drink before saying, “Take the spoon again.”

Loki once more searches the blue eyes. If he wishes for the soldier to trust him, then he must show trust in the soldier. He places his hand on the handle.

Steve wraps his hand around the god’s, stopping the utensil from vibrating. He guides their hands as the spoon is filled with broth and placed into Loki’s mouth. None drips down the god’s chin. They do this again and again until half the soup is gone.

“No more,” Loki says.

The bowl is put back on the tray. Steve breaks off a chunk of bread and hands it to Loki. “Just try.”

The god takes a few small bites. “Why are you being so kind to me?”

“It isn’t kindness. It’s common decency.” Then he says in a louder voice, “No one deserves to be treated like this, not even you.”

Loki smiles. He speaks with just as much volume. “Did you hear that Thor? Perhaps you should convey that to your father.”

Steve lets out a soft laugh. “How long have you known?”

“Since before you arrived. I heard him descend with you and the guard.”

“I’m sorry for not telling you he was there. He thought you were still dangerous, and I thought it best if he remained within shouting distance…just in case.”

“A wise precaution.” Loki studies the face of the man in front of him. “I can see why Red Skull was so obsessed with you. You are everything he is not.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Steve smiles. “Is it okay if Thor joins us? I’m sure he’s worried.”

“Indeed he is. He’s been pacing since they brought the basin of water.” Loki looks at the bread he’s holding. “I would prefer not to see him. You may leave and allay his fears if you wish.”

“Nope,” he says with a shake of his head. “I’m not leaving until you’re freshly clothed and that beard is trimmed.”

Loki nods and begins slowly eating the bread in his hand. Steve gives him some of the cheese next, and the god takes a few nibbles of that.

Suddenly, Loki looks at the door. “Frigga comes with the young guard.”

Steve listens more closely. Sure enough, he hears two sets of footsteps coming towards them. They stop for a moment, probably where Thor is still waiting, then begin again.

Frigga is allowed into the cell. She carries clothes and the scissors. Steve gets up, leaving the naked God of Mischief on the floor, and takes the clothes from the mother. “Thank you.” He’s glad she had the good sense not to bring leather. “He could really use a bath and some decent accommodations.”

“This is the best I can do. Odin’s orders were very clear.”

Steve takes the clothes to Loki then immediately realizes there is no way to put them on him. “Someone’s going to need to unlock the chains.”

“I’m afraid that’s not possible,” she says quietly from behind him.

Loki begins to put the leather trousers back on. “It’s fine, Captain. These will continue to suffice.”

Steve closes his eyes and shakes his head. “Thor! Get in here.” He waits, watches as Loki dresses himself.

“You called, Captain?” The guard is opening the door to let the God of Thunder into the cell.

“This is unacceptable.”

Thor’s eyes are sad. “Which part?”

“All of it.”

“It is Odin’s justice. Our only task is to carry it out.” The words weigh heavily on his heart, especially while holding his hammer and the First Avenger’s shield.

“It is fine, Captain,” Loki says. “Clean clothes will only get dirty. And truly, this new bucket for my excrement is far more useful than the clothes in your hands.”

The soldier gives the clothes back to Frigga and takes the scissors from her.

“What are those for?” she asks as he walks away.

Steve doesn’t answer. He kneels in front of Loki and begins to trim away the excess beard. His eyes are focused on where he’s cutting. He can feel Loki’s eyes on his face, but he refuses to look into the god’s slate eyes. The artist remembers them being a different color, and it bothers him that he can’t remember what color they were. The uncertainty becomes too much. “Your eyes were a different color before. Blue, I think?”

“Were they? From the Tesseract perhaps,” Loki offers.

“Your eyes have always been blue, Brother.”

“No,” Frigga corrects. “They are green. It is why I chose this tunic.”

Steve looks at Loki’s eyes again. They still look grey to him, but he wonders. “Ma’am, would you mind holding that tunic next to Loki’s head?”

The Trickster gives the soldier a questioning look. The artist ignores it. He waits for Frigga to hold up the shirt near the dark-haired god.

“Huh, okay. Take it away, please.”

Frigga moves the tunic behind her back. Steve notices for the first time that she is wearing pale blue. He looks at Loki’s eyes. “Extraordinary,” the artist murmurs.

“What?” all three say at once.

“Your eyes. It’s like they take on whatever color is near you.” Steve suddenly gets the urge to paint. This is strange, because he’s never painted before. He’s only ever sketched in pencil or charcoal or white chalk. But he now wants to capture the color he sees.

This was a development that the Trickster had not foreseen. He isn’t quite sure what to make of it. “Captain?” Loki calls. “My beard.”

“Right. Sorry.” He turns to the Queen. “Thank you, Ma’am.” Steve returns to trimming the whiskers. “Much better,” he smiles when he is finished.

“Very handsome,” Frigga agrees.

Before they leave, Steve makes sure the prisoner eats a bit more. “I need some time to process what you’ve told me. But I’ll be back tomorrow. And you can tell me everything you remember.”

“I look forward to it,” Loki responds. He watches as the Captain nods and leaves the cell. They exchange one last look before the soldier walks away. After the footsteps have faded into silence, the Trickster wonders if it was all a dream. His fingers run over his trimmed beard, and out of the corner of his eye, a tear escapes. Soon, one way or another, he shall be free.


	3. Gathering Intel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Rogers reports back to Director Fury about his interview with Loki. The next day, Steve visits the Trickster again in hopes of learning more information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos. They are much appreciated.

After visiting Loki, Steve retrieves his uniform and travels back to Earth with Thor. Clint is waiting for them.

“Well?” the archer asks.

“I don’t know,” the Captain answers honestly. “Is there a town nearby? Someplace we can stay the night? I need to go back tomorrow.”

“Puente Antiguo is too small to have a motel. We can fly to Albuquerque and stay at S.H.I.E.L.D. But I should warn you, Fury’s gonna want a full report as soon as we get there.”

Steve nods, and they head into the Quinjet. The Captain tries to use the flight time to get his thoughts together. It’s not enough time.

As soon as they arrive at the Albuquerque regional offices, Rogers, Barton, and Thor are escorted to a conference room. Director Fury is immediately brought up on the screen.

“Well, Captain? What did Loki want?”

“I assume you’ve read the files on my missions during the war?”

“I have.”

“Then you’ll know the name Johann Schmidt.”

Barton recalls the name. “He was the head of Hydra, wasn’t he? Fell into the ice with you.”

“Yes, he was head of Hydra,” Captain Rogers confirms. “No, he didn’t fall into the ice with me. I always assumed the Tessaract killed him.” He looks at his hands. “According to Loki, the Tesseract transported Schmidt to wherever he was before coming here.”

Director Fury searches the super soldier’s face. “And do you believe him?”

Steve looks up at the screen showing the Director’s questioning gaze. “Yes, Sir. I think I do.”

“Any particular reason?”

“What I saw when Schmidt disappeared. I saw a black sky and stars that I didn’t recognize. And knowing what we now do about the Tesseract, it seems entirely plausible.”

Barton asks the next logical question. “Why is Loki giving you this information? What does he get out of it?”

The Captain can only hypothesize. “Revenge. Freedom.”

Thor responds to that last one. “Father will not let him go free until his punishment has been fulfilled.”

“Punishment?” Steve says incredulously. “What I saw today wasn’t punishment, Thor. It was torture. And all it’s doing is driving your brother further away.”

“We aren’t here to discuss Asgardian justice,” Fury reminds them. “Loki is their problem.” Steve shakes his head, his jaw clenched in anger. The Director continues, “You said ‘revenge’. Tell us more about that.”

“I don’t have anything more than that to tell. Something happened between those two, Sir. That much is obvious. Loki played it off as though it was something small, but I don’t buy it. I’m hoping to learn more tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?”

“Yes, Sir. That’s why we’re staying here tonight. I think I’ve built a little trust with him. Granted I’m no Agent Romanoff. Still, I’m hoping I can get him to open up some more.”

The Director nods. “Do what you can. We’ll talk again tomorrow.”

“Yes, Sir.”

xxxxx

Loki has been stroking his beard whenever his mind questions whether Captain Rogers had come. It’s the only tangible evidence he has. It gives him hope, something he hasn’t really had since that Frost Giant first touched him.

He wonders if the Captain will return, wonders if Red Skull will be enough to entice the soldier to form an alliance. It is a gamble. And if it doesn’t pay off then his primary option is to follow through with the deal he made with The Other and Thanos.

The god is nervous. His fate is in the hands of others, and he doesn’t like it. He’s smarter than this. One stupid, rash decision, and he has been at the mercy of others ever since. But he has slowly been gaining that control back. No matter the final decision of the First Avenger, Loki will make do. It is what he does.

Loki smiles as the sound of the Captain’s footsteps begin to reach his ears. They are accompanied by the footsteps of the cruel guard. The god rises. He is still weak and isn’t quite standing before the Midgardian comes into view.

“Good morning, Loki,” Steve says when he’s let inside the cell. He’s carrying a tray with water, bread, cheese, and fruit.

“Good morning, Captain.”

“Please call me Steve.”

“I’d prefer not to.”

Steve is taken aback by that, but he lets it go. “I brought some breakfast.” He sets the tray on the floor near the god and sits down.

Loki slides down the wall and back into a sitting position. He’s handed a cup of water, which he drinks greedily. The Captain refills the cup for him, and he drinks some more. The cup is refilled a third time. He takes a sip and sets it down.

“What would you like?” Steve asks, indicating the tray.

The soldier’s niceness is putting the god on edge. “Bread.”

Steve hands the god a chunk of bread and takes some for himself. They chew quietly for a moment.

“Don’t leave me in suspense, Captain. What have you concluded?”

“I haven’t concluded anything yet.” He takes a gulp of water from Loki’s cup. “There are some things I need to know first.”

“Such as?”

“If Schmidt…Red Skull helped you form an alliance with the Chitauri, why do you want to defeat him?”

“Did I say he helped me form an alliance?” Loki watches with relish the confusion on the soldier’s face that then turns into realization of a mistake. He chews his bread slowly and swallows. “I have my reasons, Captain, as you have yours.”

Steve nods. “He’s a madman.”

“Which is what your lot said about me.” The god smiles. “Madness is what your feeble Midgardian minds often call genius, and so I gladly accept the title.”

“You really don’t think much of us, do you?”

“You are…more formidable than I had originally thought. Though to be fair, at the time of my prior visit you were still frozen, and the humans I encountered were less than impressive.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“Do you wish you were still in the ice?” Loki abruptly asks.

The question is unexpected. “Sometimes,” Steve admits. “Less now than before you came.”

The slate eyes gleam. “I’m glad I could help.”

“That’s not…I didn’t mean…”

“Calm down, Captain. I do not require thanks.”

“I wasn’t going to thank you.”

“No, of course not.” Loki seems almost disappointed. He studies the Captain for a moment. “Regardless of your appearance, you are like all the others.” He throws the bread in his hand back onto the tray and scowls. “If I did not need your help, I would order you to leave.”

“But you do need my help,” Steve observes. “At least, that’s what you’d have me believe.” He picks up a slice of apple from the tray and hands it to the Trickster. “And that’s why you’re going to eat.”

Loki looks at the offered food then into the blue eyes of the Midgardian. There is a seriousness within them. The god reminds himself of the end goal. He takes the apple slice and bites into it.

Steve knows he can’t ask the Trickster questions and expect an answer without offering something in return. So he returns to the subject he least likes to talk about. “How did you know I wanted to be back in the ice?”

“I know what it’s like to lose everything,” he admits quietly. “And I know how tempting nothingness can be.”

“I forgot,” Steve lies, “you chose the abyss.” He thinks he sees a glimmer of emotion in the god’s eyes before they harden and look at him.

“The abyss chose me. I simply accepted it.” His eyes return to the ground. “If only it had let me stay.” He smiles. His voice changes to a light tone. “But then I would have missed out on so much fun.” He looks at the soldier again. “And you Avengers made such fascinating playthings.”

Just when Steve begins to see truth from the god, the defenses come up. He decides to be more direct. “Why did you lie to Thor?”

“Which time?” he replies coolly then pops the rest of the apple slice into his mouth.

“When he was stripped of his powers and sent to Earth, you told him Odin died and his mother wanted him exiled forever.”

Loki shrugs. “It was fun.”

“I see. How about answering again, only this time with the truth.”

This Captain is an interesting foe. The Trickster decides to tell the truth. “I wanted him to suffer as I did. I wanted him to lose his family as I did. I wanted him to live on a foreign world as I did. Most of all, I simply wanted him out of the way.”

“Why?”

“To prove my worth. Only no one here appreciates me or my many talents.”

“You tried to kill him.”

“I’ve tried to kill many.”

“But your own brother?

A hint of pain creeps into his eyes. “He’s not my brother.” The god has had enough. “Is there a reason you’re asking me all these questions?”

“I need to know that I can trust you.”

“You already know you cannot…unless we share the same goal…which we do.”

Steve changes the subject. “You look good in a beard,” he observes then eats some cheese.

Loki smiles. Steve can’t help but be reminded of a spring river, always flowing and changing and difficult to pin down.

“I believe what you meant to say is that as horrible as I look, at least my beard is now trimmed…thanks to you.”

Steve returns the smile with one of his own. “I meant the beard makes you look…more serious, more…god-like.”

“Ah, so now you appeal to my ego.”

“Yeah, well, I decided to go with your biggest personality trait.” That earns Steve a laugh, and it’s both open and tight. The artist marvels at it and quickly takes a drink of water to mask whatever emotion might be showing on his face.

“Whose ego is larger, do you think? Mine or Stark’s?”

Steve thinks about it. “Well, that’s a hard one.” He doesn’t want the conversation to turn serious, but he doesn’t know how to avoid it and remain truthful. “But Stark did come through in the end. He risked his life to save our world.”

Loki frowns. “And so he is redeemed, and I am here. And you would no doubt rather be sharing this food with him.”

The artist slowly shakes his head and gives a little smile. “Actually, I like talking to you better. I can’t understand half of what comes out of Stark’s mouth.”

“But you trust him.”

“To come through in the end, yes. But that doesn’t mean I want to have breakfast with him.” He hands Loki another slice of apple. “Besides, I didn’t think that mattered to you.”

“It doesn’t,” he lies, his mask now firmly back over his face. “If you did trust me, I would only disappoint you.” The god eats the bit of apple slowly.

“You’re doing it again,” Steve says.

“Doing what?”

“Shutting down. Pushing away.”

Loki considers his words. “How very perceptive of you,” he observes, knowing that makes the Captain very dangerous. “It is as much for your benefit as mine.” He looks into the soldier’s eyes. “I did not call you here to be my friend, Captain. I called you here to warn you about Red Skull. I’ve no doubt he will target you thinking he will succeed where I did not. You may wait for him to strike first, or you may decide to provoke him. It does not matter to me either way.”

“So why the warning?”

“I dislike him. I dislike him more than I dislike you.”

Steve tries to give him a disarming half-smile. “And here I thought you were beginning to like me.”

Loki’s mask remains. “Because you brought me water and food? Because you trimmed my beard and allowed me to wash?” His smile is condescending now. “Don’t be a fool, Captain. Did you really think I could be bought so easily?”

“I wasn’t…”

“Save me your platitudes. Believe me or not. I no longer care. Take your tray of enticements and go.”

Steve ignores the god’s words. “Just for the record, I am disgusted by how you’re being treated. My actions have not been about gaining your trust. They have been about treating you with common decency. And I’ll keep treating you decently, even if you don’t think you deserve it.”

There’s a flicker of emotion within the grey eyes, but the jaw is set. “What I deserve is to be treated like a king.”

“A king to be feared but not loved,” the artist observes.

“Power comes from fear.”

“Not the kind that lasts.”

“Nothing lasts, Captain,” he spits out. “You of all people should know that.”

They stare at each other for what seems a very long time, sizing the other man up, trying to determine their next move.

Loki speaks first, attempting to hide how surprisingly rattled he is by the earnestness in the soldier’s eyes. “Leave. I do not want your pity. And I do not require your decency.” He tugs at the collar around his neck. How he wishes he could rip it off and use his magic. But Odin was too careful to allow the collar from being removed so easily.

“Is that what’s preventing you from using magic?” Steve asks, pointing to his own neck.

“Yes.”

“That must be frustrating.”

“You have no idea,” the god says slowly, a murderous look in his grey eyes. “It leaves me only enough to maintain this illusion. Not even they wish to see me in my true form.”

“So how did Red Skull and the Chitauri get together?” He hopes the change in subject will surprise the god enough to reveal something useful.

“I never asked.”

“But you know,” Steve challenges. “A guy like you, you would have studied all the angles, learned everything you could.”

The god says nothing. A cold anger is seething off of him.

“Come on, Loki,” the Captain prompts. “If I’m going to get you your revenge, you need to tell me everything you know.”

There is a long silence as the two men challenge each other.

The Trickster finally replies. “I’m beginning to think I dislike you more after all.”

Steve lowers his head and rubs his brow. “I’m sorry, Loki. It’s just that Schmidt took everything from me. If he’s still alive…”

“He is still alive. Whether he remains so is up to you. As long as I am in this collar and in these chains, I cannot help.”

The artist looks up, his blue eyes almost pleading. “But you can help. You can tell me everything you know. Please, Loki. He took everything from me,” he repeats. “I know you know what that’s like.”

The anger in the god’s eyes is turning into pain. Steve’s heart breaks a little because of it. Loki looks away, aware that he is no longer fully in control of his features. “The Other found him, just as he found me.”

“The Other?”

Loki considers how much he can tell the Avenger and still maintain that he remains loyal to Thanos if all else fails. Perhaps if he simply leaves Thanos out of it all… “The Other is a creature on the far side of the galaxy. He is the one who arranged the Chitauri invasion. I was simply a catalyst, a means to find the way to bring them here.”

“But you failed,” Steve notes.

“I succeeded,” Loki corrects. “I opened the gateway. That the Chitauri failed to win the battle is no fault of mine.”

“Something tells me they won’t see it that way.”

“You would be correct. And so I would strike first…at the Chitauri and The Other and Red Skull. But alas, I am chained here,” he says as he holds up his wrists, “and can do nothing. And that is why you are here.”

“Except I can’t get to him,” Steve points out. “I wouldn’t even know where to start looking.”

Loki smiles. “Ah. That is where I can help.”

The soldier shakes his head. “I won’t strike first. Maybe the Chitauri defeat will make them realize that Earth should be left alone.”

A sigh escapes the God of Mischief’s lips. “Then we are done here. I thank you for your time, Captain, and the decent food and beard trimming. At least it wasn’t a complete waste of time.” Loki leans his head back against the wall and closes his eyes.

“Loki?” Steve asks.

“Hmm?”

“Are you really giving up that easily?”

Loki smiles, his eyes still closed. “Did you wish me to persuade you?”

“No, I just…don’t understand. I didn’t think you’d give up that easily.”

Grey eyes open and look at the soldier. “You were always a long shot, Captain. And even if you had agreed, it was highly doubtful Odin would agree to my aiding you in any way. So you and Red Skull will fight…eventually. One of you will win, and regardless of whom that is, I will have one less enemy.” He shrugs. “That will all happen. It will simply be on Red Skull’s schedule. If it’s any consolation, I do hope you win.” He closes his eyes again. “Good day, Captain.”

Steve hesitates. “Just one more question before I go.” He licks his lips and takes a breath. “Thor told me what happened…why he destroyed the Bifrost Bridge after you became king and about how your battle ended. My question is this: Why did you let go?”

Loki’s eyes remain closed. He debates whether to answer and how to answer. He opens his eyes and looks at the Midgardian. It is the soldier’s history and those sincere blue eyes that help him decide on a response. “You know what it’s like to lose everything, Captain. Now imagine it all still being there but just out of reach, always calling to you, always taunting you, knowing it will never be yours. I wanted it to end. Fate had other plans.” He closes his eyes once again. “Good day, Captain. And good luck.”

Steve stands and picks up the tray. He looks at the god again and sees a man, a man who refuses to break. The soldier can’t help but respect and admire that. “I’ll be back to check up on you.”

“Don’t bother. Nothing will have changed.”

“Well I’m going to do it anyway…to make sure you’re eating and that they’re giving you water to drink and wash with.”

“That’s very sweet, Captain, and highly unnecessary.”

Steve goes to the door and calls for the guard. He is let out of the cell. But before he walks away, the soldier looks again at the prisoner. “Loki?”

“Walk away, Captain. I am not worth your efforts.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.”

“I will only disappoint you.”

“I can’t do nothing.”

“Prepare for Red Skull’s return. That is all I ask.”

“I will. And I’ll see you soon.”

Loki shakes his head as the footsteps of the soldier and the guard fade away. How he hates Midgardians. Well, this one is interesting…and kind. And perhaps the other Avengers are, too. He has no desire to find out, though. He certainly has no desire to see Captain Rogers anymore. And he sincerely hopes he isn’t lying to himself again.


	4. Debrief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Director Fury is concerned that Captain Rogers is getting too emotionally involved in Loki's situation. He decides to send Agent Romanoff to take over the God of Mischief's questioning.

Clint flies Steve and Thor back to Manhattan. The Captain wants to debrief everyone in person, and everyone includes all of the Avengers. Agent Barton relays that information to Director Fury and Agent Coulson. Coulson immediately heads out to gather Stark, Romanoff, and Banner.

Steve rides in the cockpit with Clint on the way back. It’s his not so subtle way of avoiding Thor. If he ignores the Asgardian, he won’t get angry about how they’re treating the prisoner; he won’t say something he’ll regret about the king or the supposed friends. Most importantly, he doesn’t want to judge Thor, and that’s all he does when he looks at the hammer-wielding Avenger.

Luckily Clint is in a talkative mood. He explains the controls to Steve who knows how to fly but is still learning some of the newer features in planes nowadays. After that, he tells them about how he almost shot Thor that night so long ago when the god fought to get to his hammer.

“I was just waiting for Coulson to give the order. Though at one point I told him I was starting to root for you.” He smiles at the memory. “You took out a lot of agents that night. It was very impressive. I was glad I didn’t have to shoot you.”

“I am glad to not have been shot.”

“I told Natasha about it later on. She wouldn’t believe me till she saw the footage. I was just sorry I didn’t get to see the other Asgardians. Coulson said they looked like something out of Spinal Tap.”

“What is this Spinal Tap?” Thor asks. Steve is grateful he isn’t the only one who doesn’t always understand the references most people use.

“Fake rock documentary. That’s not important. Just means he thought they were dressed kinda weird.”

Thor assures Clint that the clothes they wore are perfectly normal for his people. “Next time, you should join me in Asgard. You would like the Warriors Three. And I’ve no doubt they would like you.”

Steve can’t help but think he didn’t make much of an impression on them. They certainly made an impression on him, but it wasn’t a particularly nice one. “They are interesting,” he says. Then he adds, “Not what I expected.”

“No?” Clint asks, trying to draw Steve into the conversation.

“They’re very different from each other.” He pauses, trying to think of something else, something nice to say. “They certainly love Thor. I didn’t see them fight, though. So I can only guess at their skill.”

“Oh, they are skilled, Captain,” Thor tells him. “I can assure you that it takes someone with special talent to distinguish themselves as a warrior on Asgard. But tell me, what did you think of my parents?”

“Yeah, Cap. What’s it like to meet royalty?” Clint asks.

Steve’s mouth is suddenly dry. He doesn’t want to say anything rude or unkind. “The Queen seemed nice. She was very warm and personable, and it seemed like she really wanted to help Loki, really thought about him like a son.”

“Yes,” Thor confirms. “My mother was as disappointed as I by my brother’s actions.”

“And the King?” Clint prompts.

Steve shrugs. “He’s a ruler, a leader. He’s missing an eye like Fury. He has that same…sort of….demeanor that Fury does.”

Clint clarifies. “Distant father figure with one-eyed stares that shift between cold anger and disappointment?”

Steve huffs out a laugh. “Something like that. Except he doesn’t think of Loki as a son.”

“That is untrue,” Thor rumbles. “The All-Father raised us as brothers. He treated us the same.”

The super soldier turns in his seat to look at the god. “He probably did. But was that fair to Loki? You said yourself that Loki was different.”

“You twist my words, Captain. That is not what I meant.”

Steve continues more gently. “Maybe not, but that doesn’t make it any less true. And it doesn’t make my statement any less true either.”

Thor searches his memory. He wants to convince the Captain that his father did love Loki as a son. “He always told us that we were both born to rule but that only one of us could be king of Asgard.”

“Do you really think he would have let that be Loki?”

“It was Loki…for a time,” Thor points out.

Steve hates to do it, but he feels that he has to point out the obvious. “Because you were exiled, and he fell into the Odinsleep. But you were the one he originally chose.”

Clint interrupts then. “Sounds like a lot of family drama. Makes me appreciate the carni.”

“The carni?” Steve and Thor ask.

Clint smiles then begins to tell them a little about his childhood in the Carson Carnival of Traveling Wonders. His stories last them till the end of the flight.

xxxxx

Everyone except Tony and Bruce is around the conference table on the bridge of the Helicarrier. No one is surprised by this. They wait mostly because Steve doesn’t want to have to explain everything multiple times. Though after about 30 minutes, he’s ready to start without them. About 15 minutes after that, the two scientists arrive.

“Sorry,” Tony apologizes without a hint of remorse. “We were in the middle of an experiment. Couldn’t just leave it. You know how it goes.”

Director Fury gives the billionaire his patented one-eyed stare of un-amusement for a moment before turning to the super soldier. “Captain Rogers, I assume you called us all here for a reason.”

“Yes, Sir.” He looks over the group and wonders how much they’ll believe. “As you know,” he starts then stops. How much do they know? He looks to Director Fury but gets no help on that question. “Or maybe not.”

“Let’s go with not,” Tony states. “What’s this all about, Spangles?”

Steve takes a breath. He hates that nickname. “Maybe Thor should start.”

The God of Thunder gets a nod from Directory Fury. “My brother Loki is being held in the dungeons of Asgard. He began asking to speak with the Captain. I came here and asked Steve to return with me to my home. He graciously accepted.”

The super soldier is surprised the backstory went that fast.

“You accepted?” Tony & Natasha ask with varying shades of emotion and surprise.

Bruce leans forward in his chair towards Steve. “Why?”

The Captain gives his reasons and then launches into his story. He tells them of the preparations and interviews, the reasoning behind certain decisions, and the state of the prisoner when Steve finally met with him. Thor interjects now and then in defense of his father and his people.

Tony’s growing impatience and discomfort with what he’s hearing is manifest in the drumming of his fingers on the table and the wandering of his eyes. Bruce is busy looking at his own hands. His eyes glance periodically at the other faces around the table to see if they are as disturbed by this as he is. Natasha’s discomfort isn’t visible at all, though it is certainly there. “Cut to the chase, Captain,” she finally says. “What did he want?”

“I assume you all read my file.” He waits for everyone to acknowledge that they did. “The common theory is that Johann Schmidt, a.k.a Red Skull, died in the Atlantic Ocean when the plane we were on went down. The common theory is wrong.” Captain Rogers explains what he saw when the Tesseract activated, how it appeared that Schmidt was transported into a different sky. Then he tells them about the information Loki gave, about The Other finding both Loki and Red Skull, about how they still want to take over the Earth.

“And you believe him?” Bruce asks.

“Yes.”

“Why?” Tony wonders. “Like you said, the information is in your file. He could have just remembered the name and figured you for the weakest link.”

“He didn’t know about the different sky. No one knew about that.”

Clint reluctantly speaks up. “Loki knew about Red Skull before I told him anything. As soon as I mentioned Captain America, he asked if Cap had fought a creature called Red Skull, described him, too.” His time under Loki’s control is not something the archer likes to talk about. And under normal circumstances he’d keep his mouth shut, but the fate of the world could be at play. “When I told him it all happened about 70 years ago, he was surprised. Then he asked about human life expectancy, which I remember thinking was really strange. But then we moved on to talk about Cap’s strengths and weaknesses.”

“The point is,” Steve continues, “Loki is warning us, warning us of what’s coming. Now we can sit here and wait and hope for the best, or we can put our best minds on this. We can try to figure out where they are and how to stop them. Banner, Stark,” he says looking at each one, “I’d like you to study the Tesseract, see if you can determine where in the universe it opens to.”

“And when,” Bruce adds. The looks he is getting prompts him to explain. “If Red Skull is still alive and approximately the same age as when he disappeared and if the Tesseract is capable of transporting something to a specific point in space, then it is possible it can transport things to a specific point in time, too.” He lets that sink in. “Wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey,” he adds and gets confused stares from everyone.

“And what does Loki get out of this?” Tony asks.

Steve doesn’t have a good answer, but he knows he has to say something. “Ideally he’d love to help, which means freeing him and allowing him to do magic. We all know that isn’t going to happen. Even he knew that wasn’t going to happen.”

“Then what’s the point?”

“Revenge,” he finally says. “Something happened between them. He won’t say what. All he would say is that he dislikes Red Skull more than he dislikes me. And because of that, he wanted to warn me.”

Natasha gives a half shrug. “Well at least that’s honest…vague but honest.”

Tony decides he’s on board, especially if it means getting to study the Tesseract. Bruce would like to study it, too. 

“You do not need to study it,” Thor informs them. “My people understand the cube. We know how to use it.”

“Then have them teach us,” Bruce says.

“No,” Tony interjects. “With all do respect to our relationship with Asgard…and S.H.I.E.L.D., I’d rather study it myself.”

Thor is unsure that will be possible. The Tesseract is dangerous, and Odin may not allow access to it.

The words irk Steve. He knows it’s partly because of how Odin is treating Loki, but that’s not the only reason. “If Red Skull and The Other can get to Earth, they can get to Asgard. It is in your father’s best interest to let us study the Tesseract. So you can tell him that Stark and Banner will be accompanying me the next time I visit.”

Thor tenses at the Captain’s tone. “You plan on returning?”

“Yes. I promised Loki I’d look in periodically to ensure he was getting food and water. And I plan to continue lobbying to get him more humane treatment.”

“Odin will not change his mind. Believe me, I have tried.” Sadness creeps into Thor’s blue eyes.

“Then try harder.” Steve turns to Fury, ignoring Thor’s display of offense. “Can I count on S.H.I.E.L.D.‘s support?”

“No,” the Director answers without hesitation. “Loki is Asgard’s problem, not ours.”

“With all due respect, Sir, that is short-sighted, and you know it.”

Fury looks warily at the super soldier. “Perhaps. But it’s not my call. I realize this is a new world for you, Captain. It’s a dangerous world. It’s a world where we are allowed to hold suspected terrorists indefinitely and to use enhanced interrogation techniques to get information.” He watches as anger flashes in Steve’s blue eyes. “Do you really think anyone is going to care about one neglected prisoner on another world? Especially when that prisoner tried to destroy New York City and take over the entire planet?”

“I care,” Steve tells him. “I know what he did was awful, more than awful. But killing him would be more humane than how he’s being treated now. And I cannot stand by and do nothing.”

“Agent Romanoff will take over the interrogation of Loki,” Director Fury announces. “She will assess the validity of his claims and report back.”

“What are you saying, Director?”

“I’m saying you are no longer needed on this mission, Captain Rogers.”

“There wouldn’t be a mission without me, Sir.”

“That may be true, but it doesn’t change my decision.”

“And it doesn’t change mine. I made a promise to Loki, and I’m keeping it.”

Director Fury studies him for a moment. “You’re visits to Loki are no longer sanctioned by S.H.I.E.L.D., the US government, or Earth. If Asgard chooses to deny you entry into their realm, that is their right, and we will fully support them in that decision. Do you understand?”

Steve’s eyes harden. “Yes, Sir,” he acknowledges bitterly then leaves without another word.


	5. The Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha visits Loki in his dungeon

Natasha, like Steve, opts to take a plane to New Mexico rather than fly Thor-Air. Clint again serves as pilot. Thor does not accompany them, though. He goes ahead so that he can spend some time with Jane.

Clint and Natasha haven’t spoken for a while. They’ve been off on separate missions at different times, so Tasha’s glad to have this time to catch up. Plus she’d really like to get his impressions on what’s going on.

“Intel seems possible, maybe even probable, despite the source. Of course, Loki will tell the truth if it suits his purpose,” he notes.

That isn’t quite what Natasha was going for. “So what do you think is his purpose?”

“Dunno. Not sure I wanna know. Above my paygrade.”

She turns her head and looks directly at the archer. It is a challenge, and she knows he’ll understand.

He glances at the redhead. “As far as I’m concerned, Loki can rot. But if there’s a possibility of Red Skull coming back, we should let the egg-heads look at the magic cube.”

“I doubt Asgard will allow that.”

“Well, lucky for me, that’s not my problem, either. And as far as Loki’s purpose is concerned, I believe that’s why you’re being called in.”

The spy almost wishes they were going into a simple firefight.

xxx

Loki is standing over the bucket and lacing up his breaches when he hears the young guard approach. But there’s something different, something he can’t place. He remains there, his feet planted far apart to provide stability, and listens. There is something, something very slight behind the familiar footsteps. The god gives his head the tiniest of shakes then walks slowly back to his usual space to sit and wait and watch.

The young guard comes into view and begins unlocking the door. Behind him appears a shapely woman dressed all in black and carrying a chair. Her red hair is worn loose and curly. It bounces slightly as she walks. She enters as soon as the door is opened, and there is no mistaking that intriguingly blank face.

“Agent Romanoff. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Natasha takes in the dark room. It’s bigger than she expected as though it is meant to hold several prisoners at once and perhaps a torture device or two. The smell is disgusting. The chains are large and long. Her green eyes sweep over the sitting form. The god is very much as the Captain had described. She can understand how the sight of him would disturb the World War II hero.

The spy knows she can’t use most of the usual tricks on him. Even in his weakened state, she sees the sharpness in his eyes. “I was asked to speak to you,” she says as she sets the chair down in front of him.

“And Captain Rogers?”

“Not coming.” She sits and looks down at the god.

Loki smiles knowingly and nods then says nothing.

Natasha decides to start bluntly. “How did you meet Red Skull?” When he doesn’t answer immediately, she continues, “What do you know about him?”

“I’ve said everything I intend on saying to the Captain. Ask him.”

“I’m asking you. Captain Rogers believes you know more than what you told him.”

Loki does not deny it. He doesn’t admit it, either. Instead, he asks what he gets in return for the information.

“Our undying gratitude,” she deadpans.

“I would prefer a bath, some new clothes, and a haircut.”

Natasha will see what she can do but lets him know that he has to speak first before getting anything.

He refuses. She must deliver first before he tells her anything.

“When did you last eat?” She figures if it worked for Rogers, it might work for her.

“Actual food or the glop they usually serve me? The glop is there,” he gestures to her left with a lift of his head. “As for actual food, determine when Steve Rogers was last here. That is your answer.” Loki has been trying not to think of the Captain, and the spy’s questions are not helping matters.

“Why do you think he cares so much?”

“Because he is weak.” Tears well up in his eyes, and he turns away as his hand automatically touches the beard that is once again growing out. Loki didn’t realize how much he wished to see the Captain again until he saw the female Midgardian. But why does the Captain affect him this way? Surely those small acts of kindness could not have touched him so deeply. He puts his mask back on and turns back. “He is a fool.”

The god’s reaction does not escape Natasha’s notice. “Is that why you chose him?”

“Fate chose him, not I.” And then he understands. “Your superiors don’t believe me. And you are here to determine if I speak truth.” The god raises his head and looks her in the eye. “I lie. I lie all the time. I am the Liesmith. And yet in this I do speak truth. But you have no doubt made up your mind about it by now.” He pauses to gage her expression, which has not changed in the least. “And so we are done. Please do give the Captain a message from me. Tell him..Tell him I do not expect him to return. Tell him not to feel guilty when he does not. Tell him Fate is a bitch, but she is not done with me yet, and that will not change whether he visits me or no.” He closes his eyes, rests his head on the wall, and resolves to say nothing else.

Natasha sits for a long time studying him. He knows she’s there, can feel her eyes on his skin. She looks down at him and decides to try a different tactic. “Were you always insane, or is this fairly new?”

He opens his eyes. “Were you always this emotionally detached, or is it the result of a harsh lesson? Oh, wait, we already know that answer, don’t we.” His voice is more defiant than he intended.

The spy continues to stare at him. “You’re very pleased with yourself.” She sees the anger in his eyes and knows he isn’t pleased at all.

Loki knows she sees it. He resolves again not to respond or react to anything else she says. And she says something every minute or so. He succeeds (more or less) for a full 30 minutes through mentions of Thor, Odin, the Chitauri, and, less successfully, Red Skull. But then she tells him, “Steve got into trouble for defending you.” 

It takes a moment before he feels the scowl that has come over his face, but once he does he wipes it away. Loki knows without a doubt that she has seen it. He tries to recover. “That is unfortunate though not my concern.”

“He’s a good man. He doesn’t deserve the aggravation you’re causing.”

“That I’m causing. And how, pray tell, am I causing it?”

“You prey upon his sense of decency.”

“I sit here…doing nothing…waiting for…Fate to intervene. If my presence here disturbs his sense of decency, that is the fault of my captors and none of mine.” He decides to change the subject. Though the spy may deny it, the Trickster knows she does have at least one weakness. “Tell me, how is Agent Barton these days? Does he miss me?”

“This isn’t about Agent Barton.”

“Nor is it about Captain Rogers, yet you see fit to bring him into the conversation. Surely Agent Barton would elicit more guilt from me than the Captain considering how thoroughly I used him.”

“You do realize that Captain Rogers works for S.H.I.E.L.D., too, right?”

“And yet his opinions get him into trouble. No doubt Agent Barton is a true company man.”

“It doesn’t hurt that you and the Captain share the same enemy.”

“Do we?”

“Red Skull – The whole reason you wanted to speak to the Captain.”

They’ve come full circle. “And I’ve told him all that I wished to say.”

“It came as a shock. I think Hulk figured he was your greatest enemy considering how badly he beat you.”

All Loki can think is that the woman has no idea. “My greatest enemy is none of your concern…at least not yet. As I told the Captain, do what you will with the information. I care not. Now, if you would not mind, I am rather tired and would prefer to be left alone.”

“I’m sure you would.” She now believes that he does consider Red Skull to be his greatest enemy. “What part of the universe are they in?”

“A bath, fresh clothes, and a haircut.” He closes his eyes again and leans his head back.

“How involved was Red Skull in your plan to take over Earth?”

“A bath, fresh clothes, and a haircut.”

“Captain Rogers needs the information to help defeat him.”

Loki considers saying something else but knows that will only encourage her. “A bath, fresh clothes, and a haircut.”

She notes the hesitation in his reply. “You’re only making this more difficult for him.”

The words are sharper this time. “A bath, fresh clothes, and a haircut.”

Natasha knows she won’t get anything else out of him. She calls for the guard while her eyes remain on the god. When she hears the door open, she gets up, takes the chair, and leaves.

Loki truly hopes he never sees her again.

xxx

Natasha is taken to Thor where he sits with Sif and the Warriors Three. She is introduced to them and immediately asked about her talk with Loki.

“I gained some interesting insight,” the spy responds.

Sif looks over the Midgardian woman. “Tell me, do you find his accommodations as deplorable as your Captain did?”

“First, he’s not my Captain,” Agent Romanoff corrects as she takes in the dark colors, the hair pulled back into a severe ponytail, the hand on the hilt of the sword, and the defiance in the eyes. “Second, no, I don’t. It’s not really my place to judge.”

Thor looks at his friend. “But surely you have an opinion.”

Natasha shrugs. “You know him better than I do. If you think this is best, then who am I to question it?”

“And yet your Captain does,” Sif points out heatedly.

Natasha, as ever, keeps her cool. “Not my Captain. Besides, Captain Rogers comes from a time where morality was far more black and white. I’m under no such illusions.” Agent Romanoff turns to Thor. “Is there some way we can communicate with S.H.I.E.L.D.?”

“Stark and Banner have been working on something. I suppose now would be an ideal moment to test it.” The God of Thunder turns to the others in the room. “Please excuse us, my friends. We will return soon.”

Thor leads Natasha to the top-most floor of the palace. As they go, he explains that Sif expected the spy to be more disturbed by Loki’s state than Steve.

“Is there a reason she dislikes him so much?”

“Steve? No, not that I know of.”

“Loki.”

“Ah, well, they have never gotten along. I do not know the reason.”

“You might want to keep her away from him.”

Thor is surprised by Natasha’s statement. “Why?”

All she says is, “You never want to provoke a wounded animal.”

They arrive in the room where Thor has placed the screen he received from Stark. Natasha turns it on and fiddles with some of the buttons. Finally, they get a picture of someone on board the Helicarrier. About 10 minutes after that, Director Fury’s face appears on the screen.

The connection is problematic and goes to static every few seconds, but it is good enough for Agent Romanoff’s purpose.

“Well?” Fury asks.

“I don’t believe Loki is lying about Red Skull. And I agree with Captain Rogers’ assessment that he knows more than what he’s said and that there was some point…” She’s cut off by a wave of static. Once it’s finished, she continues. “There was some point of contention between Loki and Red Skull. In order to provide any more information, Loki requests a bath, a change of clothes, and a haircut.”

“You’re joking.”

“No, Sir.”

“Thor, will As-“ He’s cut off by static. When the picture comes back, he tries again. “Will Asgard be willing to allow that?”

“Perhaps the haircut but nothing else. I will, however, ask the All-Father.”

Do that, and let me know what he says. Anything else, Agent Romanoff?”

“Yes, Sir. Loki has developed an emotional connection to Captain Rogers.” She acknowledges the ridiculousness of that statement when she sees the Director’s reaction. “I wouldn’t have brought it up if it didn’t exist.” She says the next words carefully. “Actually, Sir, I don’t believe Loki will open up to anyone else, and I’d like to have Captain Rogers visit him again.”

“Do you think that wise?”

She waits for more static to pass before answering. “I plan on being there, Sir. The place is dark. I can hide in the shadows, watch their interaction.”

“You do realize you’re putting me in an awkward position.” It was only a couple of days ago that he was telling the Captain in no uncertain terms that Loki was off limits.

“I do, Sir.” And if she didn’t, his body language is certainly telling her how unhappy he is about it. “But it’s the only way to learn more.”


	6. Getting to the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve returns to Loki while Natasha watches from the shadows. They finally learn why the prisoner wants Red Skull dead.

Loki has slept since Natasha Romanoff left. He doesn’t know for how long and cannot recall how many times. He’s also tried to eat more of the glop they leave him. He must remain alive until Thanos comes or he escapes.

There are moments of weakness. He has thought of starving himself completely, allowing his body to waste away into nothing. But if he has learned anything, it is that he is a survivor. And he sure as hell will outlive Odin if nothing else…and Sif. He vows to live long enough to see Sif in these chains if only so that he can taunt her from the other side of the bars. The thought brings a smile to his face.

He calls for water. The gruel is thick and a bit salty. It makes him thirsty. He calls again.

“All right! All right!” comes an echoing voice from somewhere above. It sounds like the older guard. So they’ve changed shifts at least once.

It seems to take forever for the water to come. When it does, it is in a small jug. Loki eats as long as there is water to wash it down with. He doesn’t finish the food. The water ends far too quickly.

He gets up unsteadily to relieve himself, another piece of evidence for the passage of time. Then he tries to sleep a bit more.

Loki wakes when the door opens. He is being given more gruel by the heavy-set guard. (Yet another change in shifts.) “I trust you’ve seasoned this one so that it actually tastes like something.”

The man says nothing. He just puts the bowl down (well, drops it really), backs out until the cell door can be closed, and leaves.

The Trickster tastes the new batch. He swears it is saltier than the last, though he didn’t think that was possible. “You forgot the water!”

There is no response.

Loki tugs at the collar around his neck. He needs a distraction, something to pass the time. He looks at the ground as the light from the torches casts a warm, unruly light on it. He uses a finger to begin drawing words and symbols on the floor beside him.

A sound catches his attention, and he looks up. There is nothing. It must have been a rodent. 

Loki returns to drawing the words and symbols that are second nature to him. If the collar were off, he’d be able to slip through the bars of his prison or to open a doorway to the roots of Yggdrasil. He’d lure Red Skull out and show him what true magic could do. Then he’d place the head in a pretty box and send it to the Captain. He absently strokes his beard. It is a wonderful thought.

The God of Mischief misses the feel of true magic, the way it courses over his skin and through his veins. He misses the humming power of it, the way his thoughts take on form and substance. Yes, he will live if only to feel that again.

Footsteps.

The heavy-set guard is coming back. There’s someone else with him.

Loki’s eyes snap to the hallway. It can’t be. He feels his chest constrict. His hand strokes his beard. He swallows and waits and tries to prepare himself.

It seems like forever before the man comes into view.

“I told you not to come.”

“It’s good to see you, too,” Steve replies. He enters the cell wearing jeans, a royal blue long-sleeve t-shirt, and brown work boots.

“No food?”

The soldier sits next to Loki, back to the wall. “They told me you were eating.”

The god lifts the bowl of gruel and looks at it. “What I can keep down.”

Steve takes the bowl from him and puts a spoonful in his mouth. He makes a face and immediately spits it out. “That’s disgusting.” 

The only response is a shrug before the bowl is taken out of the strong hands and placed on the ground. Loki’s breath catches as the soldier reaches across him to reclaim the bowl. He watches as Steve stands and walks to the door as he calls the guard by name.

“Ferrin!” Steve’s eyes dart to the dark shadows on the right where he believes Agent Romanoff watches. When the wide guard appears, Steve shows him the bowl. “This is disgusting. Could you please bring us some water and food?” Ferrin leaves, and Steve returns to sit beside the Trickster.

“I didn’t realize they had names.”

“Maybe if you did and actually used them, they’d bring you real food instead of that slop.”

Loki considers it for half a moment before dismissing the idea. “I asked you not to return.”

“Yeah, well, I’m kinda stubborn.” He turns and looks over Loki. “How are you feeling?”

He can feel the blue eyes on his skin as though it were a touch. He works hard to keep his face still as he replies, “As well as can be expected.”

“Which means?”

“Fine.”

He accepts the answer even though he knows it’s probably a lie. “I heard Agent Romanoff visited you.”

“It was an interrogation,” the god corrects. “And I would prefer it if all of you stayed away.” Loki looks at his companion and gets trapped in the long lashes around his blue eyes.

Steve holds up his arm next to the Trickster’s face. He smiles at the sudden blueness of the god’s eyes. “I wish I’d remembered my pencils.” He lowers his arm then lifts it again. “I’ve never seen anyone else’s eyes do that. It’s mesmerizing.”

“You should go, Captain.”

The artist slowly shakes his head. “Not until they bring you some food.” He puts his arm down completely. “What did you and Agent Romamoff talk about?”

The spell is momentarily broken. “What do you think?” he replies forcefully.

“Okay, I guess I deserve that.”

Loki lowers his head. “Is it true you were reprimanded because of me?”

“Is that what Natasha told you?”

Loki notes that neither one of them seems to be able to answer any questions directly. The food comes then, carried in by a boy. Ferrin opens the door so that Steve can retrieve it. The water jug is only slightly larger than the last one given to the prisoner. The tray is placed on the floor, and the artist begins to hand Loki pieces of bread and fruit to eat.

Natasha watches as the god humbly takes each item and puts it into his mouth. With each swallow, she notices his body language take on a more assertive attitude.

“Are you ever going to tell me what happened between you and Red Skull?”

Loki ignores the question. “I told Agent Romanoff to deliver a message to you.”

“It must have slipped her mind.”

“No matter. The crux of it was for you to stay away. I don’t want you visiting anymore, Captain. Your primary concern should be Red Skull. Until he is defeated, I do not wish to see you.”

Steve looks at him. “No.” 

This irks Loki. “It was not a request.”

“Doesn’t matter.” He hands the god an orange wedge.

The fact that the Captain is so calm only makes Loki angrier. It takes the orange wedge, two apple slices, and a piece of cheese for him to collect himself. Then the Trickster gets an idea, something that will have the soldier scurrying away as fast as he can. The god attempts to exude pain. “You don’t understand the consequences of your visits. Please, Captain…Steve. Please go and never come back.”

“No,” Steve says yet again. He’s pretty sure the god is putting on an act.

“Please. You have no idea what you do to me.”

“No,” he replies just as before.

Loki grabs the soldier’s shirt and kisses him for a full five seconds. Steve’s eyes widen in surprise as the dry lips remain on his, the beard poking into his skin.

The soldier falls back when he’s finally let go. “What the Hell, Loki?!”

“I apologize, Captain. I did try to warn you.” The Trickster runs his eyes over the body before him. “You are most handsome, and it has been such a long time.”

“Loki…”

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t help myself.” Head lowered, his slate eyes look up sadly at the soldier.

That’s when Steve realizes he’s being played. Well, two can play that game. “Maybe you’re right, Loki. I won’t be comfortable sitting with you knowing that you kissed me.”

“I’m sorry,” he says again, sadness dripping from his voice. “But it’s for the best.”

The artist sighs. “I think there’s only one way to fix this.” He looks at Loki for a moment before placing his hands on either side of the god’s face and pulling him into another kiss. This one is just as chaste as the last, only Loki’s eyes are the ones that widen in surprise.

The god gasps when he is freed. “What…? Why?”

“I was just giving you the kiss back. Now it’s like it never happened.” He’s trying really hard not to laugh at the open-mouthed expression on the god’s face. “We really need to trim your beard again. It kinda hurt,” he says as he rubs the spot just under his lips. He notices that Loki isn’t recovering as quickly as he imagined. If anything, the god appears almost panicked.

“I would like you to leave now please,” Loki says evenly, a look of bewilderment in the grey eyes.

“Loki, stop. I know it was just a ploy.”

“Leave!” the god yells, his hands balled into fists as he looks up pleadingly into the artist’s face. In a softer though still desperate voice, he adds, “Please.”

“Loki I know you were just trying to manipulate me.”

There is definitely panic in the slate eyes now. “I was,” he admits. “You were supposed to go away. You were supposed to not come back.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Stop being nice to me! Stop…” He can’t find the words. The Liesmith can’t find the words, and it’s making him angry. He closes his eyes and draws a ragged breath. He tries to clear his mind, but it’s difficult with the Captain so close. When he opens them again, he is a bit more composed. “Red Skull is dangerous.”

“I know.” The soldier’s face is serious now. There are no more games to be played.

“He is cruel.”

“I know.” He can see that Loki wants to tell him more. Steve waits, allowing the god to take as much time as he needs before the big reveal. Then he sees the eyes dart to the shadows beyond the bars.

Loki knows something is amiss. He saw something move in the shadows, something that shouldn’t be there. “Who’s there?!”

Natasha closes her eyes in defeat. She’s been made, and there’s no way out of this except through. She takes a breath and steps out of the darkness.

“You,” Loki breathes, the anger rising again. He turns to the Captain. “Did you know about this?”

“It was the only way they’d let me see you.”

“Why?! Why in all the nine realms would you…?”

“We need answers,” Natasha says before the Captain can answer.

“Answers? I will give you answers if you will only leave me alone!”

Steve asks before the spy can jump in. “What happened between you and Red Skull?”

Loki’s eyes hold murder as he looks at the blond man before him. “That is none of your business.”

And though the super soldier hates saying it, he replies, “It’s the only way you’ll get rid of me.”

The god shakes in his fury. His muscles are tense. “Fine,” he spits. “If only to be rid of you…When Red Skull learned of my abilities with magic, he decided he was going to find the source and discover how it worked. He couldn’t properly control the power concentrated within the Tesseract, the power in the staff I was given, you see, because it requires magic.”

“Okay. And…?” Agent Romanoff prompts.

Loki is breathing heavily. “And…he searched everywhere in my body for it…inside and out. He poked and prodded and cut and ripped until all of my energy was spent on not dying.” He’s trying so hard not to remember, not to relive all of those hours on the table, his blood pooling on the ground beneath him, the feeling of being torn apart. And so he begins to distance himself from the memories, from himself. “He peeled off portions of my skin. He drove spikes through my eyes. He dissected me as I watched. Bit by bit he took me apart.”

Through stinging eyes, the god notes the looks of horror on both of the Midgardians’ faces. His voice is softer now, calmer. “Is that enough? Must I tell you more?”

Steve grabs Loki and pulls him into a fierce hug. The god is stiff within his arms. “I’m so sorry. I’m so so sorry. It’s no wonder you hated us all so much.”

“It was never about hate, Captain. It was about survival.”

“Where are they?” Agent Romonoff asks.

“On the other side of the galaxy. You cannot hope to reach them without the Tesseract.” He’s gained some control over his voice. His features will soon follow.

Steve pulls away just enough to look into the slate eyes that are already losing all emotion as the god’s mask falls into place. He places a soft kiss on the dried lips, taking Loki’s bottom lip between his own.

That kiss breaks the Trickster’s mask, and he begins kissing the Captain with a desperate need he didn’t know he still had. And then the lips are gone. He closes his eyes, allowing a few tears to escape. Loki needs to be alone, needs the solitude to bind himself back together. “Please leave.”

The artist turns to look at Natasha standing so still on the other side of the bars. She nods once. Steve lets go of the god and walks away. He has to wait for the guard to come unlock the door, and the artist uses that time to look back at the prisoner, the head pressed back against the stone wall as tears slowly stream down the dirty face. He wants to say something, to give words of comfort, but there aren’t any.

Steve remembers finding Bucky strapped to a gurney. Soon afterwards he met Schmidt for the first time. He wonders what his best friend had to endure, would have had to endure if he hadn’t gotten there when he did. It was the first time he actually felt like he could make a real difference as Captain America. And he remembers the amazing feeling of returning to camp with all of those POWs.

There is no triumphant return here, only a man alone in a dark cell chained to the wall for crimes he committed in order to survive. Steve feels the tears in his own eyes and doesn’t try to stop them. He can only imagine what Natasha must think of him. It doesn’t matter, though. There are too many memories spooling through his brain, too much pain in front of his eyes.

He quickly wipes his face when he hears Ferrin getting closer.

The door opens with a loud creak then closes with a hollow bang.

Before walking away, Steve watches as Loki strokes his beard and then opens his eyes once more. There’s a struggle within them. And even as the tears continue to fall, the mask appears to be winning. The soldier swears to himself that he will return. There’s a touch on his arm. Natasha is nudging him to move. He nods and cringes internally at the empty sound of his own footsteps.

“You okay, Cap?” Natasha asks once they can again feel the sun on their skin and breathe fresh air.

“No, I’m not.” He searches her face. “We can’t just leave him like that.”

“We aren’t. Once Thor finds out what happened, I’m sure he’ll work to get Loki clemency.” The spy can see discomfort all over the Captain’s body. “Steve?”

“It’s not our secret to tell.”

“Actually, it is. This is exactly why we’re here. And now we know he was telling the truth.” She puts a hand on his bicep. “And maybe he’ll get better treatment as a result,” she offers. “If I may ask, why the kiss? You took quite a chance considering it was the thing that set him off.”

“He was shutting down, and I didn’t want him to think I only cared about the information. I wanted him to know…that I still valued him as a person.” He doesn’t know how else to explain it, the need he had to provide a little comfort to someone who so obviously felt alone. Steve rubs his forehead. “My best friend was…Loki isn’t the first person Schmidt hurt. I should have stopped him.”

“This isn’t your fault, Steve. And the best way to help Loki right now is to tell Fury and Thor everything we’ve learned.”

“And after that?”

A tiny smile crosses her lips. “We find Red Skull, and you beat the shit out of him.”


	7. The Case for Compassion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha Romanoff debriefs Director Fury and the other Avengers, while Steve Rogers presents to the Court of Asgard

Captain Steve Rogers remains on Asgard while Natasha immediately returns to Earth to debrief S.H.I.E.L.D. After changing into his uniform, he is taken by Thor to the King and Queen in order to inform them of what has been learned from their adopted son. There are far more people in the throne room than Steve would like, but it isn’t his call as to who should be included.

Odin wears his large, golden helmet that matches the golden patch covering his right eye. Thor, too, is wearing his winged helmet. And though Captain America also wears a helmet, by comparison it is very humble indeed.

The Warriors Three are there with Sif as usual. Odin’s trusted advisors are also there, seven men of varying ages wearing grand fabrics and leathers with gold metalwork.

“Well?” Odin asks, his eyes holding strength and impatience.

“Loki has told me of a man, a man from my past, who will be coming to take over Earth.”

The All-Father is unimpressed. “That is what he told you before, or so my son informed me.”

“Yes. But now we understand why Loki tried to take over Earth with the Chitauri.”

“Yes?” Frigga asks hopefully.

“He was tortured. He was tortured by the man he spoke of.”

Odin’s face remains blank. “He should have been strong enough to withstand it.”

Steve takes a breath. “It wasn’t about getting Loki to agree to anything. Red Skull was looking for the source of his magic. He was ripping him apart, cutting him open. By the time Red Skull realized he couldn’t find what he was after, they made Loki help them.”

“Loki could have refused.”

“They probably would have killed him.”

Sif’s voice rings through the chamber. “Better to die a hero than live a coward.”

“Maybe he wanted to see his brother again,” Steve offers. “Maybe he knew that like all tyrants, the Chitauri and Red Skull wouldn’t be content with just Earth. Maybe he knew they’d come after Asgard.”

Odin raises his eyebrow. “Do you know that with certainty?”

“No,” Steve admits. “But I know he’s trying to help us now by warning us of what’s coming. Surely that and what he’s been through earns him some compassion.”

xxx

“And what of the Tesseract?” Director Fury asks.

Natasha looks at his image on the screen. She and Clint are at the Albuquerque headquarters. Fury and Coulson are on the Helicarrier. Stark and Banner are in New York.

The one-eyed head of S.H.I.E.L.D. continues. “Will Stark and Banner be allowed to examine it?”

“Don’t know yet, Sir,” she informs him. “Thor hasn’t gotten back to us. But I’m not sure it will make much difference. According to Loki, the Tesseract requires magic to control properly. We need someone with magical abilities to help us understand it.”

Tony speaks up. “Science is magic. Show someone from a 100 years ago our technology, and they’ll swear it’s hocus-pocus. We just need access and time to understand it.”

Fury concurs. “I’d still like Stark and Banner to take a look. Just because our scientists couldn’t get it to work in all the time we had it doesn’t mean the two evil geniuses over there can’t.” He ignores the gestures and facial expressions of the scientists. “What else did you and Rogers learn?”

“Loki was operated on,” she says matter-of-factly. “Well, he was cut open, poked, prodded. Red Skull thought the source of his magic could be found within his body and looked for it. Apparently, most of Loki’s magic was spent on keeping himself alive.”

“Might be why he was so weak and looked like crap when he first arrived,” Clint offers. 

Director Fury is taking the information in, thinking it over. “Where’s Captain Rogers now?”

“Informing the Asgardians, Sir.”

“He still hoping to get Loki out of the dungeon?”

“I think so, Sir.”

“Well while he’s there, let’s hope he puts in a good word for our scientists.”

xxx

“We know Loki was tortured to get to his magic in order to control the Tesseract,” Captain America informs the Asgardians. “But we would still like our scientists to look at it. If they could be paired with someone here who knows magic, that would be ideal.”

Thor offers, “We can have our people take another look at it and provide you with their findings. Here, science and magic are the same, intertwined as two lovers.”

The Captain is a little thrown by the simile. “Uh, well, we’d like our scientists involved,” he says slowly.

“No,” Odin replies, and the tone indicates that the topic is closed. “The Tesseract is too dangerous for Midgardian hands. You all have proven that you are not yet ready for such power.”

“Director Fury and the leaders of Earth won’t be happy with your decision, but I will inform them of it. Now about Loki…”

“What about Loki?”

“Given what we now know, I think it would be best to move him out of the dungeon.”

“Oh?” Odin says with an amused lilt. “Do you?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“And why, pray tell, should he be removed?”

The Captain is beginning to wonder if he has to spell out everything. “Because, Sir, the actions he took were under duress. Given different circumstances, I do not think he would have attacked Earth.”

“You obviously do not know my son.”

“Perhaps not, but I do know that’s the first time I’ve heard you call him your son. If you really think of him that way, maybe try showing him a little kindness.”

“He is in the dungeon as a punishment. Not just for what he did on Midgard but for what he did to me, to Thor, to Asgard when I went into the Odinsleep.”

Captain America chooses his next words carefully. “It appears he is being punished twice.” He holds up a finger. “One – He is in the dungeons, being fed gruel, pissing into a bucket, and chained to a wall.” He holds up a second finger. “Two – He’s wearing a collar that prevents him from doing any magic.” He puts his hand down. “He was tortured for his magic, and now you’ve taken that away from him. From what Thor has told me, Loki’s magic is a big part of his identity. I’d say keeping that suppressed is punishment enough.”

The Captain looks at the each of the faces in the room. “Now you can leave him in the dungeon, let his hatred and animosity of you grow. But if he happens to escape, whether by his own cunning or the help of others, whose side do you think he’ll be on? Yours? If, on the other hand, you show him some kindness and let him go back to his own rooms, let him bathe and eat real food, he might actually help you defend Asgard should you need it.”

“We do not need help defending Asgard!” Volstagg exclaims. A large cheer comes from the others in the room, from everyone except Thor, Odin, and Frigga.

Odin stands, and the room goes silent. “Our large friend Volstagg is correct. We do not need help from him. We do not need help from any outsiders.”

Frigga rises and puts a hand on her husband’s arm. “Odin, my love, Loki is not an outsider. Will you at least consider freeing him from the dungeon? He can be held just as well in his own room. We can have the sorcerers prevent him from leaving it.”

His eye softens as it looks upon his wife. “It is dangerous to allow magic near Loki,” the All-Father replies.

“Will you at least consider it?”

“Please, Father,” Thor adds his voice to his mother’s. “I have seen Loki’s eyes grow to hate me during his captivity. Some kindness might bring him back to us.”

“I will consider it,” Odin finally says.

“No!” Sif cries. “He is not one of us. He was never one of us. He was always different. You all know it as well as I.” She looks to Odin. “And he proved his disdain for both you and Thor when as king he would not pardon his brother and place Thor on the throne where he rightfully belonged.”

“Sif,” Thor breathes as his blue eyes look sadly at her. “I do not understand your venom. Loki is my brother. I love him as though he were indeed my blood. I do not wish to see him in the dungeons. I never have.”

“You are blinded by a brother’s love. I am not.”

“Even so,” the God of Thunder begins, “Captain Rogers is correct. We lose nothing by moving Loki out of the dungeon. And in return we may regain him as an ally.” He directs his last statements to the entire room. “My vote is for compassion. Treat him as a man, and a man he shall become. Treat him as a monster, and All-Father help us should the monster get loose.”

The words hang in the air. They are good words, and the All-Father is proud of his son for pronouncing him. But words are easy to say, especially when one is not the king.

Odin nods to indicate he will take Thor’s view under advisement and leaves the room.

Sif, angry and disdainful, slips away unnoticed as Thor and Captain America converse.


	8. In the Service of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Skull wants his chance to invade Earth. We learn where Sif slipped off to.

On the other side of the galaxy, there is a barely inhabitable rock nestled amongst bright stars that can always be seen. On that massive rock stands a form in a long black leather coat.

He was born Johann Schmidt, but he hasn’t used that name in a very long time. Here he is known only as Red Skull, a fitting moniker considering his appearance. His head is completely free of hair. The skin is taught over very lean tendons and muscles that one would swear do not exist. And that skin is just a few shades lighter than freshly spilled human blood.

All of that would be disconcerting enough. But there is more…or rather less. Red Skull’s face has no fat and no cartilage. There are no ears, no eyelids, and no nose, and the effect is monstrous.

He is a hard man, barely a man at all really. The super serum that made Steve Rogers a hero did not have the same effect on him. Deep down, Steve Rogers was always a hero. Deep Down, Johann Schmidt was always a tyrant. The super serum enhanced those qualities, turning Rogers into Captain America and Schmidt into Red Skull.

Red Skull failed once to take over the Earth. The Asgardian sorcerer, despite the grand talk, has failed, too. And so now the former Nazi believes he should get his chance again. The Earth should be his. It will be his. Let Thanos take however many souls he wishes as long as Red Skull gets to rule whomever is left. But he must get his chance. He has waited long enough.

He walks to The Other, the creature who acts as intermediary and ensures that no one sees Thanos. Red Skull is determined to change that.

The Other speaks before the creature from Earth has a chance to say anything. “I know what you seek,” he says in his gravely voice. His teeth are red. They appear bright against the blue skin. His eyes as ever are hidden beneath dark cloth. “What makes you think you will succeed where the Magic-One failed?”

“Loki was weak.” The words are said with a slight accent, revealing Red Skull’s German upbringing. “He was always weak. His heart was on Asgard. His will was never on conquering Earth. I, on the other hand, think of nothing else. It is time I fulfilled my destiny.”

In a raised voice, The Other reminds Red Skull, “Only Thanos will decide when and if you will lead the attack on your planet.”

“Perhaps if I spoke with him –“

“No one speaks to Thanos!” The Other leans forward, his six-fingered hand gripping the rocky wall seeming all the more alien for its two thumbs.

“You do,” Red Skull challenges.

When the blue creature smiles, it sends a cold shiver down Red Skull’s spine, though he doesn’t show it. “Perhaps I should let you speak to him. He has been wanting to give Death a present.”

Red Skull knows Thanos worships Death, worships her as a goddess and a lover. He does not know much else, only that Thanos is an Eternal from Titan, one of Saturn’s moons, and that he wants the Tesseract and something else, something even more powerful. He has not been informed what that other thing is. He is not even supposed to know it exists. But Red Skull is more resourceful than they realize.

There is a small chance the mysterious item is on Earth. That is doubtful, however. If it were, they could have had the Asgardian simply retrieve it…unless they didn’t trust him. And who would?

More likely the cube was to be used to get them to where the item actually is. In that case, why not have Loki simply retrieve the Tesseract? Ah, but there is the whole sacrifice thing. Besides, even if an invasion force were not necessary, it is always best to go in with an army. Although perhaps it would have been better to simply retrieve the cube, assuming that was the end goal. Only it wasn’t. And so the army was sent, and the army failed. And now they have neither the Tesseract nor the Norse god nor any sacrifices for Thanos’ deity.

If only Red Skull had been given more time with Loki, to discover the secrets of his magic. He was never much of a scientist, though. He is a visionary. Dr. Arnim Zola was the scientist. Perhaps the little man could have discovered Loki’s secret. Well, Red Skull did his best. And if nothing else it helped ensure the Asgardian’s cooperation.

“Well?” The Other prompts.

Red Skull looks at the creature before him with disdain. “Tell him I am ready. Tell him…I will deliver what the so-called god could not.” He turns on his heel and marches away.

The Other watches the Earthling go. He thinks perhaps they have let the red creature have too much freedom. But it was not his decision. He serves Death and by extension Thanos. And so the red creature has more freedom than he is comfortable with.

Once Red Skull is gone, The Other walks up the rocky steps that lead to his master. Thanos is staring out into space.

“Red Skull grows impatient.”

There is no response. He didn’t really expect one.

“He wishes to begin his own invasion of Earth.” The messenger pauses again. “I have told him only you will decide when that is.” Another pause. “I do not know how much longer I can keep him at bay. He grows bolder every day.”

Thanos speaks at that. His voice is a thrumming bass. “Can you no longer handle him? Shall I have you replaced?”

The Other rings his hands. “No, my Lord. I simply wished to inform you…in case you wish to deal with him yourself.”

“I do not. He will come in useful when we invade Earth again.”

“But the Tesseract is sure to have been removed.”

“Yes.” Thanos’ eyes gleam. “And now the cube and the Gauntlet are sure to be together.” He turns to face The Other. “Earth will serve as both a distraction and a glorious sacrifice to Death.”

xxx

Loki shivers in his cell. He finds it odd that he, a Frost Giant, should be shivering. And yet he knows it is not from the cold.

He has felt loss and emptiness since revealing his treatment at the hands of Red Skull. He has felt shame at the way he clung to Captain America’s lips, wanting nothing but the warmth and kindness they offered. And he hates the way his ears listen for the Captain’s footsteps, the way his heart sinks when he realizes the footsteps he hears do not belong to the Midgardian.

Loki strokes his beard.

“He will not come,” the Liesmith tells the darkness in a whisper. “Nor should he come. And if he came…if he came…I would not speak with him. I would be as silent and still as a corpse.”

But then the sound of footsteps reaches his ears, and the hope flares up again. The hope soon turns to disappointment and anger. It is Sif approaching. Soon she is at the door but walks just past it and places her hands on two bars while her eyes look down on him.

“They say you were tortured, and now we are all supposed to feel sorry for you.”

Loki’s response is to stare at her silently.

“The Midgardians are weaker than I thought, especially after Thor spoke so highly of them.”

“And did you tell him this?” He smiles as her eyes betray her. “No. Because you know he would not like it. When will you learn, Sif? He is in love with a Midgardian. You will never have a chance with him.”

“What makes you think I want a chance with him?”

“Only everything you’ve ever done. But perhaps now you’re beginning to see things through my eyes. Thor is often blinded by his heart. A weakness, I think you’d agree.” He lets his words sink in. “I, on the other hand, have only ever thought of the Midgardians as inferior beings.” His mind immediately betrays him with a memory of Steve Rogers. He pushes it aside. Lies are his stock and trade, and he will not allow a look or slip of the tongue to falter over them because of some Midgardian’s kindness.

Loki continues. “You show far more strength than they do, Sif. Indeed, you show far more strength than most Asgardians. Think of what we could accomplish together.” He pictures her in his chains as he stands outside the bars. It makes him smile.

Sif raises her chin and puffs out her chest. “You are trying to seduce me.”

“I am only speaking the truth,” he lies.

“Even if I did change my opinion of Thor, I would never follow you, you arrogant bastard.” She spits at him, though it lands far short of its goal.

“Then I shall drag you along behind me until the ground is streaked with your blood.”  
The Trickster hopes she is one of the ones Thanos will sacrifice to Death. Indeed, he will offer her to the Titan himself when the time comes but only after he has humiliated her. 

“You can try.”

“Thank you, Sif,” he tells her suddenly, taking her by surprise. “You have reminded me of who I am. Now run along like a good little girl. Death awaits you, and she will be coming very soon.”

The words are like ice in Sif’s heart. Every fiber of her being is screaming at her to run away. But she has enough strength of will to nod once and slowly carry herself down the hall. It doesn’t last long, however, and she begins to run as soon as she reaches the first staircase. Loki begins to laugh, the sound chasing her out of the dungeons, quickening her steps until she is free from the sound of his madness.

And he is mad. She is sure of it. Only a madman would try to kill his own brother…not once but twice. And Sif knows each time she speaks against him, it only drives Thor further and further away from her. But her primary concern is Asgard. She must put her duty above even her heart. And her duty demands that Loki remain locked up…unless the King decides otherwise.

Oh, but surely Odin is wiser than that. He has seen Loki’s true colors. The All-Father said himself that the punishment is for all of the crimes the Trickster committed.

And yet even here in the sun and the cool air, she is still haunted by Loki’s maniacal laugh.


	9. Familiar Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets a new prison.

Loki practices spells in his head. He wants to be ready whenever he is set free to do whatever is necessary. He mouths the words, feeling them against his tongue and on his lips. They are familiar friends, but they have no power. It is both frustrating and sad. And for some unknown reason, that reminds him of the Midgardian Captain. He strokes his beard absently.

No. No, he mustn’t think about the Captain. That will only weaken him. He must stay strong. He must wait and watch and allow his anger to fester. This is not his home. These are not his people. He owes them nothing.

Someone is coming…more than one from the sound of it. Loki tries to count the number, but the echoes make it difficult. He considers rising. Would it look weaker to be sitting or to be seen struggling to rise? He chooses to remain seated and waits for them to come.

Thor appears first, a hopeful look in his eyes. Then the young guard opens the door, and the rest come. The Warriors Three appear and then Sif looking sullen and superior. They, however, remain outside the cell even after Thor enters.

“Hello, Sif,” Loki coos, causing her to shift uncomfortably. “Such an entourage. Am I to be executed then?”

“No, Brother!” Thor exclaims. “Father would never do such a thing.”

The prisoner rolls his eyes.

Frigga enters the cell also looking hopeful. And then the one person he does not wish to see walks through the door. His hand goes to his beard automatically.

“I realize my perception of time is not what it once was, but…Surely you haven’t defeated Red Skull already.”

“I have not,” Captain America confirms. “But I have good news.”

“Good to whom?” Loki asks as he notes how different the man looks in his uniform. It is easier seeing him in the red, white, and blue suit and helmet, as though he is somehow less kind, more removed.

Frigga answers. “To you, Loki. The Captain told us what you went through and convinced your father to allow you to stay in your room.” She waits for a happy reaction that does not come. The only movement Loki makes is to shift his gaze back to the Midgardian. She offers, “Isn’t that wonderful?”

“Of course it is,” Thor replies for him with forced enthusiasm.

Steve can see that Loki is not happy. He knew the prisoner would be upset if he and Natasha told everyone what happened. He turns to the guard. “Take off the shackles.”

The guard hesitates, fear in his eyes. Steve scowls and takes the keys from his hand. The soldier walks purposely to Loki and unlocks the ankles first then the wrists. He can feel the slate eyes watching him as he does. It makes him feel self-conscious. He stands and throws the keys back to the guard, who drops them. Then Steve turns back to the newly freed man and offers his hand.

Loki considers whether to take it or not. His pride makes him wish to refuse it. His heart makes him want to accept it. He quiets both to think. Taking the hand further establishes their relationship, which could prove useful in the future. If he refuses, it alienates the Captain but might bring Sif closer. But then he would need to find another way to rise.

“If you don’t take it, I’m just going to pick you up and carry you,” Steve warns quietly.

Loki cannot suppress the small smile that comes as he reaches out and takes Captain America’s hand.

Steve pulls up harder than he intended, and Loki’s body is suddenly against his own and wobbling unsteadily. He wraps an arm around the half-naked man to try to help keep him upright. “Sorry,” he mutters feeling suddenly uncomfortable.

Loki pushes away. Taking the familiar wide-leg stance, he looks at the helmet then the chest and tries to disassociate the man who had visited him from the ‘hero’ standing before him. He nods then waits for someone to make the next move.

The Captain reaches out again. “Let me help you to your room.” As he gently takes hold of the dirty bicep, Thor steps forward to help, too.

“No,” Loki says to them.

“Loki, you’re weak from being down here. Let us help you,” Steve requests.

“Sif,” the brunette says as his eyes seek hers behind the bars. “I wish for Sif to help me.”

The response surprises Steve and concerns him a bit, though he doesn’t know why.

“Never,” she says defiantly. “Nothing would ever compel me to touch you.”

“Sif,” Thor chastises. “That is my brother and a Prince of Asgard to whom you speak so rudely.”

“He is neither, Thor. He is a monster who cares only for himself.” She wonders why the God of Thunder cannot see it when it is so clear to everyone else.

Volstagg agrees with Sif just loud enough for everyone to hear.

The words make Loki smile, a reaction not lost on the soldier. “Don’t make this more difficult,” the Captain warns him in a low voice.

Slate eyes shift to the blue helmet as the smile fades. “Where are you taking me?”

“Your room,” Frigga answers. “It’s just as you left it. And there is a bath being prepared for you.”

“My books and scrolls?”

“As you left them,” she answers.

Thor corrects, “Minus any on magic.”

“So most are gone, then,” Loki predicts.

“You can worry about that later,” Steve tells him. “Let’s just get you upstairs and cleaned up. Put your arm around me.” When slate eyes narrow as they turn to him, he licks his lips and replies, “Fine. Have it your way.” He begins to walk Loki to the door, his hand still firmly on the Asgardian’s upper arm.

Thor takes the other side. Once they reach the door, Volstagg and Hogun begin walking in front of them. Frigga follows just behind her sons. Fandral and Sif follow the Queen, leaving the young guard to lock the cell back up and bring up the rear.

The walk up the stairs is slow but steady. Loki is determined to not show weakness, and he walks with his head held high. Outside the dungeons, amongst the wonderfully fresh air and too bright sunshine, spectators watch from a distance they deem safe. The younger Prince has fallen low, and they wish to see the once-great man. He looks over them, his feelings of superiority clear in the way he carries himself.

“A little humility wouldn’t hurt,” Captain America notes.

“Perhaps. But I was raised a Prince of Asgard, and old habits die hard.”

“Brother,” Thor says gently, “Father should have instilled us with more humility. Captain Rogers is correct. If you show remorse, their support for you will return more readily.”

“I was never the one they supported, Thor. That was always you.” Loki glances at the man he used to consider his family. “I remember the waves of love they poured upon you when you returned with me and the cube.”

They are back inside now and heading upstairs towards Loki’s room. There are spectators even here, servants and other employees of the King, but there are fewer of them than there were outside.

“I did what was required of me,” Thor says simply.

“Yes. You were always the good boy, weren’t you.” They continue to the top of the next staircase. “I assume Odin locked up the Tesseract in the weapons vault?”

“It is a dangerous artifact,” Thor says. “Where else would he put it?”

Loki shrugs. “I hope he has at least replaced the Destroyer.” The confirmation is given without suspicion. By this time, the Trickster is feeling weaker and finds himself leaning on the men to either side of him more and more. “Are we there yet?”

“Soon, Brother.” Thor worries that Loki does not remember the familiar halls and staircases to his room. He gives the Captain a look that shows his concern. He gets a sympathetic nod in return.

Finally, they arrive at the door to Loki’s room. Frigga steps around them and opens the door. Thor, Loki, Steve, and Frigga go inside. The prisoner is gently placed sitting on the bed.

It is a large room with a bed and a fireplace and a desk with far fewer scrolls and books then there had been. There’s a large window on the opposite wall from the door. There’s also a chair for the desk, a large chest of drawers, and a rug made from the furry hide of some dark animal.

The Queen closes the door before going to her dark son and caressing his cheek. “You will not be able to leave your room,” she tells him.

“And if I try?”

“The door will open, but you will find you cannot pass the threshold. Nor will any windows allow you exit.”

Loki nods his understanding.

“The bath, Ma’am?” Captain Rogers asks.

Frigga points the way to the washroom where a tub full of hot water waits. Steve thanks her and then apologizes to Loki. Before the god can ask why, the Captain lifts him up and carries him to the other room. He gently sets the man down in a standing position near the free-standing white bathtub with feet that look like the paws of a large animal. The Captain keeps a hand on his shoulder to hold him up.

The god widens his stance for stability. He looks in the mirror above the washbasin and barely recognizes himself. He is beyond dirty and thinner than before. His hair has grown past his shoulders, and the beard makes him look older. Or perhaps he simply is older. “I should be angry,” Loki says as he shrugs off the soldier’s hand. He unties his breeches and pushes them down.

Steve takes off the gloves, helmet, and hood of his uniform and places them on the counter. He runs a hand through his hair. “You have every right to be.” He looks at the naked man in front of him, the dirt and grime still streaked from when they tried to clean him up before. The bathroom is painted green, and so the eyes that stare back at him also appear green…green and tired. Those eyes have the usual effect of making him wish he had paint and a canvass. “I’m going to pick you up now and place you in the tub.” Steve waits for Loki to acknowledge the statement before carrying it out.

Loki sighs as he’s immersed in the water. He had forgotten how good it felt. And to think, as a child he absolutely hated baths.

“We’ll let you soak for a bit to loosen the dirt.”

The god nods and sinks further into the water. His head goes under for a long moment before popping back up to allow a breath. The eyes remain closed. His body is relaxed for the first time in a very long while. He feels a gentle touch across his forehead as though moving hair away from his face.

“You need a haircut.”

“And a shave,” Loki adds.

“I thought you liked the beard.”

Green eyes open and meet blue. “You like the beard. I simply became used to the feel of it.”

“Do you want me to shave it?”

Loki opens his mouth as though to speak but then hesitates. He examines the smooth face in front of his, the eyes so open and honest. The sound of Thor and Frigga’s voices can be heard, though their words are unintelligible. “No,” he finally replies. “But I would like you to trim it, clean it up a bit.”

Steve gives him a small smile. “Good choice.” He takes a washcloth, dips it in the water, and wipes it over the god’s face.

“Will you cut my hair, as well?” Loki continues to study the soldier’s face.

“You should probably get a professional for that.”

They cease talking for a bit, allowing the voices from the other room to float in unhindered.

After a while, Steve notices that the water looks brown and dirty. “Water needs changing,” he notes. “I’ll be right back.” He goes to the other room to get Frigga. She returns with him. They help Loki to stand, and Frigga holds her son steady as Steve drains the tub.

“You’re already looking better,” Frigga tells her boy sweetly.

“I feel better,” he admits.

Thor’s voice comes from the door. “I’m sorry we could not free you from the dungeons sooner, Brother.”

Loki does not answer. He watches the Midgardian watching the water drain away.

Frigga and Thor exchange a worried look.

Once the water is gone, Steve plugs the drain again and refills the tub. He stands up and helps Frigga lower Loki back down. He notices the sullen look on Loki’s face, notes the tension that has returned to the naked body. “Thor, why don’t you take your mo…take the Queen out while Loki finishes his bath. Maybe you two can find someone to cut his hair,” Steve suggests. “Loki and I will be fine.”

Thor goes to his mother and wraps an arm around her. “Let’s go, Mother.”

Frigga pets Loki’s hair as she used to when he was small then allows Thor to lead her away.

“Thank you,” Loki mutters quietly.

“No problem,” Steve responds and hands the god the washcloth and some soap. He picks up another washcloth. “Lean forward, and I’ll do your back.” He turns off the faucet and waits for Loki to move.

The god leans forward, rubbing the soap onto the cloth and washing his arms. He feels the second cloth moving along his back and neck. It feels so very good, and he finds his muscles beginning to relax again.

“You’re filthy,” Steve comments.

That causes a smile to form on Loki’s lips. “You’ve no idea how filthy I can be.”

The soldier’s brow furrows. It takes a moment for him to understand. “Was that a sexual innuendo?”

“Apparently not.” He straightens his back as the washcloth in Steve’s hand moves further down his back.

“They love you, you know,” Steve says out of the blue.

“Who?”

“Your mother and your brother.” He sees the tension in the shoulders again, and he runs the washcloth over them, pressing down a bit to rub the tension away.

Loki is silent for a while. His thoughts run through his experiences with them while his muscles are succumbing to the Captain’s attentions. “Why do you care?”

“Somebody should. And you don’t seem to want to accept it from your family.”

How is it that those two sentences can pierce Loki’s heart when he has worked so hard to harden it? He feels the pain and self-loathing at the back of his eyes but refuses to give into it. “I don’t need you.”

“I never said you did.” There’s a pause before Steve quietly adds, “Maybe I need you.”

Loki’s chest tightens. “I don’t understand.”

“Before you called me here, I was traveling the country, learning about the world I woke up in.” He’s concentrating on trying to wash beneath the metal collar that still hangs around the Trickster’s throat. “It was getting better, but to be honest, I still didn’t feel like I had much of a purpose.” He shrugs even through Loki can’t see him. “You’ve given me purpose…again.”

“Your purpose should be killing Red Skull, not taking care of me.” The God of Mischief feels guilty. It’s ridiculous, absolutely ridiculous. The Captain is making him question his loyalties, which is silly since his only loyalty is to himself. “After today, I never want to see you again.”

“Until I kill Red Skull,” Steve finishes for him.

“Not even then.” Loki lets his words hang between them for a moment. “I care nothing for you, Captain. You are a means to an end. And I do not want your pity or your concern.”

“You care nothing for me?” Steve challenges. “That’s not what it felt like when you kissed me.”

Loki turns to look at the Captain, his eyes blazing green. “I kissed you to make you go away.”

“It didn’t work.”

“Much to my disappointment.”

“Really?” Steve has half a mind to kiss him, to prove to them both that Loki does care. But the soldier waits too long, and the man in the tub turns back around and forcefully presses his back against it. The moment is gone. Steve doesn’t know if he’s relieved or disappointed. He gets up and searches for something to trim the beard. He finds a pair of scissors and takes them back to the bath.

The soldier grabs hold of Loki’s chin and starts to cut the whiskers.

“I can do that myself later,” the Trickster informs him.

“I’m sure you can,” he says as he concentrates on the jaw and never once looks into the green eyes. “But I’m here, and I’m doing it now.”

Loki says nothing more. He allows the soldier to have his way. It is strange to be so close to the Midgardian, to trust that he will not plunge the scissors into the exposed throat or do something else equally life-threatening. It is…exciting…frightening. And then it’s over. The Trickster is unsure whether it was too long or too short.

Steve helps Loki out of the tub and hands him a towel. Frigga had set out some clothes for her son, and the Trickster puts on the green tunic and black trousers. By then, Frigga and Thor have returned with an older gentleman who is there to cut the god’s hair. He cuts it shorter than Loki has had it in a very long time though it still ends below his chin.

The God of Mischief peers into the mirror and decides he looks more like himself now. He gives his reflection a satisfied smile. The beard is good, and he’s glad he kept it. He looks just to his left and sees Steve Rogers staring at him. The smile disappears.

“I am tired,” Loki declares.

Frigga fusses that he should eat something, but he refuses. He just wants everyone to go away so he can sleep.

Steve watches as the Queen helps the newly clean man to bed. He grabs his gloves, hood, and helmet and says a quick good-bye. Thor follows him out.

“Is everything all right, my friend? You seem concerned.”

“Everything’s fine. Just preoccupied by Red Skull, I guess.”

Thor places a hand on Steve’s shoulder. “I cannot thank you enough for what you’ve done.”

“Don’t, Thor. Just…” His eyes glance at the closed door of Loki’s room. “Keep an eye on him. Make sure he eats.”

“Will you not be returning?”

Steve tries to explain that Loki doesn’t want him there. Thor tries to reassure him that it isn’t true. The Captain puts on the bits of his uniform he had taken off and asks the God of Thunder to take him back home. He does not like walking away, but there is no reason for him to stay. And when his feet are back on Earth, it feels like a piece of him is still on Asgard.


	10. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wants access to the Tesseract. Frigga learns of Loki's feelings for the Captain in a most humiliating way.

Tony’s words are slow and overly enunciated as though speaking to a particularly dense child. “I want to see the Tesseract,” he insists. He’s dressed in his best Armani suit with a maroon shirt and black tie. Sunglasses hide his eyes even though he is inside the Asgardian Throne Room. There’s a briefcase on either side of him. One holds the Iron Man suit. The other holds some testing equipment and a few other things.

Odin speaks with a tense tone. “And I have told you that is not possible.”

“Of course it’s possible,” the billionaire replies snidely. “Anything’s possible. You just don’t want anyone else getting their grubby little paws on your power source.” He shrugs. “I get it. I do. And if I were you, I’d probably tell me the exact same thing. But there’s this little matter of my planet being in danger, so I’m not taking ‘no’ for an answer.” Tony flashes his best smile. “Now, who’s going to have the great pleasure of leading me to it?” He looks over the top of his sunglasses to Sif and wiggles his eyebrows.

Sif looks away in disgust. She’s beginning to understand Loki’s views of Midgardians.

“No one will be leading you to it,” Odin insists.

Tony takes his sunglasses off and hangs them on his breast pocket. He smiles pleasantly. “Tell you what. Why don’t you have someone escort me to Loki first. I’ve got a friend who wants to be sure he’s being treated well. Then we can return to the business of the Tesseract.”

“Of course,” Frigga says quickly before Odin can answer. “I’ll be happy to escort you to my son.” She rises regally from her seat and walks past the billionaire.

“Your Worshipfulness,” he bows his head as she walks by. Then he picks up his suitcases and falls into step behind her.

“And how is the Captain?” she asks once they are in the hall.

“Good. He’s keeping himself busy.”

“I am grateful to him, for what he’s done for Loki.”

“Yeah, well, that’s what he does…fights for the friendless and all that.”

They exchange general pleasantries as they walk to the prisoner’s room.

Frigga knocks on Loki’s door before opening it a crack. She and Tony enter the room and see the prisoner at his desk.

The Trickster rises. “Mr. Stark,” he greets the Midgardian apprehensively.

“Loki,” Tony returns with his usual cockiness. “You look…awful. I like the beard. Not as stylish as mine, but nice.”

“Will you sit? I’d offer you a drink, but I as you can see I have nothing to give.”

“That’s all right. And I’m okay standing. I don’t plan on being here long. Just promised Cap I’d check up on you.” Tony notices a slight change in the eyes, a purse of the lips.

“I trust he is well?” Loki asks.

“Yep.” He sets down one of the suitcases on the bed and opens it up. “He wanted me to give you something.” Tony pulls out a paperback book and tosses it to the prisoner. Then he closes the suitcase and picks it back up.

Loki reads the cover. “Pride and Prejudice.” 

“He said you remind him of Mr. Darcy. I honestly don’t see it. You look nothing like Colin Firth. Personally, I would have pegged you more as a Mr. Wickham.”

Loki remembers a snippet of conversation in which Captain Rogers expressed how difficult it was to understand Mr. Stark. The god agrees completely and suddenly feels the Captain’s absence most acutely. “Please thank him for me.”

“I will.” Tony takes a moment to examine the man in front of him. “Tasha noted that you had an ‘emotional connection’ to the fair Captain. Now I normally trust her judgment about people, but I wasn’t sure about that one.”

“You were right to doubt her.”

“Was I?” Tony watches as Loki places the book carefully on the desk. “Any other messages you’d like me to relay to him?”

“No.” Then the god adds, “Thank you.”

“Okay then.” Tony hesitates some more. “Your father doesn’t want me to look at the Tesseract. Any pointers?”

“Thor’s father, not mine,” Loki corrects to Frigga’s dismay. “Ask for access to the library instead. You’ll learn more.”

“I won’t be able to experiment on it.”

“No, but sometimes it is best to understand the theory before attempting any practical applications. Besides, your science will barely scratch the surface of what it can do.” Loki furrows his brow. “In fact, hadn’t your scientists studied it for…50 years? And they still didn’t understand it…well, except Dr. Selvig once I opened his eyes.”

“Dr. Selvig. Right. Almost forgot about him.” Tony nods and thanks the god. He and Frigga leave. Less than 30 minutes later, the scientist is in Asgard’s library looking through old scrolls and books that may have information on the Tesseract. Once he gets his translation program to work, he learns some very interesting things. And once he gets back to Earth, he plans on having a long talk with Dr. Selvig.

xxx

Loki has been dreaming of Captain Rogers.

Sometimes they are fighting just as they did when they first met, though this dream does not happen often. Sometimes the Captain is inserted into some strange amalgamation of whatever has been on his mind that day. For a while they were often set in the world of Pride and Prejudice. The Captain is always kind and thoughtful in those dreams. Sometimes they are back in the dungeon, and the Captain is feeding him while Sif looks on in disgust. But sometimes the dreams are erotic, filled with lips and hands and bare skin, and Loki wakes from those feeling sweaty and sticky and angry and alone.

It is after waking from one of those dreams that he hears a soft female voice. “Loki?”

“Mother?!” He pulls the covers up to his neck. He sees her silhouette sitting in the darkness. “What are you doing here?”

Frigga smiles at Loki’s use of ‘mother’. Perhaps he is returning to her after all. “I like to watch you sleep. It is the only time you appear peaceful anymore.” The Queen pauses before noting, “You were dreaming of Captain Rogers.”

“How do you know that?” His voice is tinged with panic.

“You spoke his name.” She rises from her chair and then sits on the edge of the bed. Gently moving the hair from his forehead, she asks, “Shall I ask him to come visit you?”

“No,” he answers quickly.

“But you like him.”

“I do not,” he lies emphatically.

Frigga sighs. “It has been a long time since you were a boy, but I do remember when you used to have these types of dreams very often…though never as often as Thor,” she recalls. She watches Loki look away. “It is nothing to be ashamed of, Kiki. The Captain is handsome and good and exactly the type of person I would pick for you.”

“First, I wish you would not call me Kiki. I despise that name. I am Loki, God of Mischief, Trickster, Lie-“

“Yes, yes, yes,” she cuts him off. “You are all of those things and more. But you will always be my Kiki.” She pats his chest.

“Second,” he plows on, “I do not like the Captain.” Her eyes tell him she does not believe it. He corrects his lie, “I desire him is all. But he would never agree to such a thing, so it doesn’t matter. So if you would please leave, I’d like to clean up.”

Frigga scowls lovingly, gets up, and pulls away the bed covers. “I have seen it all before, Kiki.” She smiles at his reddening face as she helps him up and into the bathroom despite his protests. She leaves for a moment to get him fresh pants, silky purple ones that will feel good against his skin.

“I can do the rest myself,” Loki tells her as he takes the pants from her hands.

“Of course,” she says and returns to the bedroom, closing the bathroom door behind her. “Shall I bring you Captain Rogers?” she asks again, hoping his answer will change.

“No.”

“A girl then? Or a young man? Someone who can satisfy you?”

“No.” That’s followed up with a quiet, “Maybe.” But, “No,” comes again more firmly. “It’s not necessary.” Once he’s cleaned and changed, Loki looks into the mirror. He has regained some of his weight in the weeks he has been out of the dungeon, and it certainly makes him look healthier.

He sees the sadness in his own eyes. He notes their green hue, something he would not have done before his talks with the Midgardian. It is true he misses the Captain, but it is better this way. Slim fingers run over his beard then move along the metal around his neck. He wonders how much longer it will remain there and who will be the one to finally take it off. He’s been studying it for a while but has yet to determine how to remove it himself.

Loki takes a breath and masters his features once again before opening the door. His mother smiles at him and strokes his cheek.

“My handsome Kiki. Captain Rogers would be a fool not to like you.”

“I did try to destroy his home, Mother.”

“And in return, he convinced your father,” she notes the eye roll, “to let you out of the dungeon. And he is your father. He raised you and cared for you as if you were his own.”

Loki moves away and goes back to bed. “I am tired, Mother. I wish to sleep some more, and I’d prefer it if you weren’t here while I did.”

Frigga nods once. “Well, if you will not allow me to fetch Captain Rogers, at least he can be there for you in your dreams.”

Loki turns away from his mother as the images from his dream come unbidden. He feels the heat rising into his cheeks as he remembers what they were doing. “Please go.”

As she leaves the room, Frigga is determined to ask Captain Rogers to visit. If Loki doesn’t begin forming relationships with anyone apart from Thor and herself, she knows she will never truly get him back.

xxx

In the morning the Queen asks for Thor’s help in using the device to call Midgard. She explains to her son how she wishes to invite the Captain back to visit Loki. Thor approves completely, and they walk up to the room where the communication device is kept.

After a few moments, a woman appears on their screen and asks how she can help them. After being interrupted by static, Frigga tells the woman she would like to converse with Captain Steve Rogers.

“I’m afraid Captain Rogers is out on assignment and cannot be reached.”

Frigga’s face shows her disappointment. “Oh, I see.”

Thor takes up the conversation. “Do you know when the good Captain will return?”

“Negatory, Sir.”

“May we speak with the Son of Coul or Director Fury?”

“One moment, Sir. Let me see if I can reach them.”

After a few moments, Agent Phil Coulson appears on their screen.

“Thor! Is everything okay?”

“Everything is fine, my friend. We were hoping to speak with Steve.”

“Oh, I’m afraid Captain Rogers is out of pocket right now.”

“Do you know when he will return? We would very much like him to visit my brother.”

Coulson admits that he does not. Captain Rogers has been on a quest to find and destroy every Hydra base he can. So far, no one in Hydra has heard from Red Skull since he disappeared back in the ‘40s. But Captain Rogers is still looking. “I don’t think he’ll be available anytime soon to visit Asgard.”

Frigga will not be so easily deterred. “Will you at least tell him that Loki has requested a visit? And I would consider it a special favor if he came.”

“I’ll be sure to pass along the message, Ma’am.”

Thor smiles at the screen. “Thank you, my friend. It is much appreciated.”

The screen goes blank.

The God of Thunder turns to his mother. “Did Loki truly ask to see the Captain?”

“Not in so many words, but a mother can tell.”

“Be careful, Mother. Loki does not forgive easily.”

She touches his arm and smiles softly. “Once he sees the Captain, he will forgive. Love will win out, Thor. You will see.”

Thor kisses her forehead. “I pray that is so…for all our sakes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone reading and commenting and giving kudos. I really appreciate all of it. 
> 
> This chapter was fun to write, though I did feel awful for doing that to Loki. I couldn't help myself. But his embarrassment is our entertainment. Hope you enjoyed it.


	11. Second Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two teams take out Hydra holdings in Seattle, WA. Steve gets the message from Asgard and goes to see Loki.

On the far side of the galaxy, Red Skull has been summoned to The Other.

“Yes? What is it?” the bald man asks impatiently.

“I have a message for you from Thanos.” The Other waits. He likes playing this game, testing Red Skull’s patience. There are so few ways to entertain oneself here that one must take pleasure where one can.

The Earthling holds out for 15 whole seconds before harshly asking what the message is.

It is a simple one consisting of three little words. The Other tilts his head, smiles wickedly, and says, “It is time.”

xxx

Country: United States of America  
Region: Northwest  
City: Seattle, WA 

Team 1:  
Leader - Agent Clint Barton (aka Hawkeye)  
Target - Mythic Investments LLC (Hydra Shell Company & Communications Center)  
Location - Rainier Tower, 22nd Floor

Team 2:  
Leader - Captain Steve Rogers (aka Captain America)  
Target - Three-Headed Imports (Hydra Shell Company)  
Location - Port of Seattle, Seaport Division, Warehouse/Chill Facilities – Terminal 104

At 10:20 Hours Pacific Time, the teams hit their targets simultaneously.

Team 1:

Black Widow takes point, moving silently through the offices, neutralizing any threats along the way. Hawkeye moves left to secure the servers. Quarters are too close to use his bow to much effect. So he climbs onto a desk and picks off any Hydra agents that get in his team’s way.

The offices are secure within 15 minutes.

Natasha immediately begins a cursory search of the servers for any information on Red Skull or the Tesseract.

Team 2:

Captain America barges into the warehouse with a couple of agents. First priority is to open the huge main door to allow the rest of the team access. Captain America holds off the Hydra agents as his team members accomplish their objective.

S.H.I.E.L.D. agents swarm into the warehouse. Shots ring out sparsely at first but then can be heard more and more as the large building is infiltrated.

The super soldier has opted not to carry a gun, and a part of him is starting to regret it. He uses his vibranium shield both defensively and offensively. And it’s when he throws his shield at a clump of Hydra agents that Captain America feels a sharp pain on the upper part of his left arm. He ignores it, concentrating instead on catching his favorite weapon and continuing forward.

Objective two is to secure the office. That is where Captain Rogers is headed.

A S.H.I.E.L.D. agent to the Captain’s right goes down. He quickly determines the trajectory and uses his shield to take out the shooter. 

Captain America enters the warehouse’s office. He knocks out the Hydra agent trying to shred paperwork. After securing the prisoner, he returns to the fight.

The sound of gunfire is dying down. And finally, after 42 minutes of fighting, the warehouse is secure. It’s only then that Captain Rogers realizes he’s been grazed by a bullet. No matter. His arm is almost healed already, and there’s a lot that needs to be done.

The contents of the warehouse are inventoried, and the paperwork and computers are boxed up and sent to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters in San Francisco.

It is in San Francisco that Hawkeye, Black Widow, and Captain America update Director Fury and Agent Coulson on the missions via satellite link. Just as with the other Hydra raids, there is no mention of Red Skull or the Tesseract outside of conjecture and historical documentation. Still, the missions make them feel like they are accomplishing something.

“Have Banner and Stark made any headway?” Agent Romanoff asks.

Agent Coulson lets her know there is nothing new. 

“Well,” Director Fury begins. “We’ll have our tech department continue to look through the servers and hard drives. Good work, team.” And with that the meeting is over.

“Captain? A word?” Coulson asks before their link is severed.

“Sure. What is it, Phil?”

The agent smiles at the use of his name then quickly turns serious again. “Queen Frigga contacted us a few days ago. Loki has requested that you pay him a visit.”

“He did?” Steve is surprised and just a little hopeful.

“He did.”

The artist thinks it over and nods. “Thanks.”

“Are you going to go?” the agent asks, curiosity getting the better of him.

Steve nods slowly. “Yeah.” Then he looks at Clint. Almost apologetically, he says, “Looks like I’m headed to New Mexico.” He sees the scowl on Hawkeye’s face. “Did you still want to meet the Warrior’s Three?”

“Nah. I think I’ll pass. But good luck. You’re going to need it.”

xxx

“You don’t understand,” Dr. Selvig tells the genius billionaire. “The Tesseract is truth. It is a living energy.”

“No,” Tony replies. “You don’t understand. We need to know how to use it.”

“That would be like commanding the sun.”

Tony huffs and walks away, shaking his head in frustration.

Dr. Banner tries a different tactic. “We saw Thor use it. We saw you use it.”

“After it told me how to harness its power. And, if you’ll remember, it required some very special materials.”

Tony returns. “Thor didn’t require very special materials to use it.”

“Yes, but that was a very contained burst of energy. Not to mention that they have more experience with this type of technology.”

“See? Technology,” Stark says to a past conversation with Romanoff. “Look, if you could just tell us where in the universe it produced the wormhole, that would be helpful. Please tell me you’ve at least been working on the calculation.”

“I have,” Dr. Selvig assures him. “But it was quite some time ago. And my memory isn’t as good as it once was.”

“I’m sure whatever you can remember will help,” Bruce assures him.

“No, it won’t,” Tony corrects pointedly. “Look, just put whatever you’ve been able to remember into the computer.” He sighs. “You know, between Asgard’s library of myths and legends and the complete and utter inability of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s scientists to understand anything about the Tesseract, we’re never going to be able to use it.”

Dr. Selvig scowls. He was one of the scientists who studied the cube before Loki came. If the billionaire had been with them then, he’s sure Stark would not have been any more successful than the rest of them.

Bruce looks contemplative.

“What?” Tony asks sharply.

“I’m just wondering if that’s a bad thing. Maybe we shouldn’t be able to use it.” He looks at Tony. “I know I wouldn’t trust the government with that kind of power.”

“So we just wait until Red Skull attacks?”

Bruce shrugs. “It worked with Loki.”

“Yeah,” Tony mock laughs. “And look how well that turned out.”

“Hey, we won, remember?”

“Barely. And I almost died,” Stark reminds his friend.

“Good point,” Bruce admits. “Okay. Back to plan A.”

xxx

Loki is lying on his bed reading Pride and Prejudice once again when there’s a knock on the door. The god expects whomever it is to simply walk in. That is what Thor and Frigga do, and they are his only visitors. So when the door doesn’t open, Loki is just a bit perplexed.

He puts his book down and goes to the door wondering who would come to see him. It would be lying to say this wasn’t making him nervous. The god takes a breath and opens the door.

Captain Rogers stands in the doorway.

Loki was not prepared for this. He knows the look on his face is one of shock and perhaps a little fear. His throat his dry, and his heartbeat is the only sound he hears. All he can do is stare like a complete idiot.

“Blue,” Steve says, surprising them both. It wasn’t what he intended to say. But all of the words he practiced on the way to the door have vanished.

“Blue?”

“You’re eyes. They’re picking up the blue more than the silver.”

Loki is wearing a top of sky-blue cloth that weaves in and out of the intricate silver breast & back plates that hug his torso. Dark grey trousers and black boots complete the look.

Steve is wearing a royal blue shirt that people say brings out his eyes and jeans that, much to his embarrassment, he’s been told accentuate his ass.

“Oh,” is all the Trickster can think to say. He steps aside. “Please come in.”

Steve enters the room. “I was surprised to get your message.”

“Message?” The door is closed, and the god stands facing the Midgardian.

“That you wanted to see me.”

“I never…” Loki realizes mid-sentence that his mother must have had a hand in this. “I didn’t think you’d come,” he says instead.

“You didn’t send it.” Steve is a little disappointed.

“No,” he admits. “Mother was playing matchmaker.”

“Matchmaker?” The word comes out a bit high and slightly squeaky. Steve clears his throat and tries again. “Matchmaker?”

“It doesn’t matter. I could use the company.” Loki motions for the Captain to sit. Steve sits on the bed, and so he takes the chair. “Only Thor and Frigga visit anymore. I don’t even get the pleasure of taunting the guards.”

“Gee, how awful for you,” Steve deadpans. “If you want, I could probably get you back in the dungeon.” He offers the smallest of smiles.

Loki returns the smile and tells him that will not be necessary. The paperback on the bed catches the god’s eye. “Since you are here, I can finally return your book.” He grabs it from the bed and hands it to the Captain before sitting back down.

Steve looks at the cover. “It was a gift. Besides, it looks like you aren’t finished with it yet,” he says noticing the bookmark.

“I have actually…several times. They don’t bring me books as often as I’d like and none with any magic,” he explains.

“Several times, huh? So I guess you like it.” The book is gently placed back on the bed.

“Yes. Though I’m not sure why you think me like Mr. Darcy.”

“Your pride,” Steve replies. “Your pride prevents you from letting people in.”

“I see.”

They sit in silence for a while.

“You look better,” Steve notes. “Healthier. And I’m glad you kept the beard. It looks good on you.” He offers another smile.

“Thank you, Captain.” Loki is feeling very self-conscious all of a sudden. He gets up and goes to the window to hide whatever emotions might be displayed on his face. Then he chides himself for acting just like the people in the Midgardian novel, unable to display their emotions. And then the Captain is suddenly standing next to him and looking out at Asgard.

“Nice view,” Steve says.

“Yes. Much better than my last place.” The god is trying to sound cheerful. He wants the Captain to leave but at the same time never wants him to go away. It’s very confusing and very much the last thing he needs.

Steve’s blue eyes look at the man next to him. “Are you okay? You look…”

“How?” Loki asks, clinging to the sudden flare of defensiveness he feels.

“I don’t know.” The artist moves a lock of hair behind the god’s ear.

Loki closes his eyes. When he opens them again, Steve is still there standing just a bit too close for comfort. “Any word of Red Skull?” he asks if only to distract himself.

“No,” the Captain responds. “We’ve been hitting Hydra bases all over the US and even Europe. Doesn’t seem like anyone has heard from him.” He puts a hand on Loki’s shoulder. “We’re going to find him. We’re going to stop him. He’ll pay for what he did to you.”

The god does not have to look into those blue eyes to feel the sincerity of the words. Damn. That sincerity is making him feel weak, vulnerable as horrible memories seep through to his conscious mind. No. No, we won’t let them. His hands ball into fists as he fights to keep control. “I thank you for your words.”

“They aren’t just words, Loki. I mean them.”

“I know you do, Captain.” Loki doesn’t know what else to say. He makes the mistake of looking into the soldier’s eyes and gets trapped there.

The artist is equally mesmerized. “I forgot my pencils again. Not that it matters. Pencils wouldn’t do you justice.” His right hand gently takes Loki’s jaw, the whiskers rubbing against his fingers, and guides the tilt and angle of the face until the sunlight caresses the skin perfectly. He runs his thumb along the god’s bottom lip. “You’re incredible,” he decides in a softly awed voice.

Loki swallows even though his mouth feels completely dry.

Steve smiles as his hand moves up to caress the god’s cheek. “You’re not hiding,” he notes.

“You won’t let me.”

“Didn’t stop you from trying before.”

“I can’t…let you distract me.”

“Funny,” Steve says moving closer. “I was thinking the same thing.”

Loki leans down, bringing his mouth closer to the soldier. He hesitates.

Steve, his heart thumping wildly against his chest, closes the distance but not completely, only enough to feel each other’s breath.

Finally, the god places a gentle kiss against Steve’s lips. To his amazement, just as he’s backing away, the artist kisses him back. That’s all the encouragement the God of Mischief needs. His kisses grow bolder, his tongue gently probing between Steve’s lips until the mouth opens. And then they are pulling each other close as their tongues tease and taste each other.

The god pulls away and swallows. “I…I apologize, Captain. I don’t know what came over me.”

Steve is slightly breathless and more than a little surprised at himself. “Wow,” he exclaims softly as he looks into the sky-blue eyes.

Loki can actually feel a blush beginning to rise into his cheeks. “Indeed.”

There is a long moment where the two simply look at each other, trying to understand what is happening between them. But like all things, the moment must end, and this one is doomed once the Captain’s mind finally begins to work properly. “I, um…I should probably go.”

“Yes, that would probably be best.” Loki tries to hide the disappointment he knows he should not be feeling.

The artist walks in a daze to the door. Hand on the doorknob, he turns to look at Loki one more time. “If I wanted to visit again…?”

“You are always welcome.” Loki watches Steve leave and is suddenly amazed at his own words. He touches his lips, already replaying their kiss in his head. This must stop. He knows it must stop. And yet…why not enjoy it while he can?

Outside the room, Steve closes his eyes and leans his head against the door. This is dangerous and stupid and the first time he’s felt truly connected to anyone since he was pulled from the ice.

“Captain?” a soft voice calls to him.

Steve opens his eyes to see Queen Frigga. He wonders if she’s been there the whole time or if she just happened to pass at that moment. Instinct tells him it’s the former. He bows his head slightly and says, “Ma’am.”

“How did you find my son?”

“Lonely,” he replies honestly. “But healthier. Much better than before.”

“I agree…with all of your statements.” She looks at the young man, studies him. “Perhaps you might agree to ease his loneliness?”

_Playing matchmaker_ , Steve thinks. “S.H.I.E.L.D. business tends to keep me busy, ma’am, but I’ll visit when I can,” he assures her.

Frigga smiles warmly. “That is all a mother can ask.”


	12. The Invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hydra cells launch attacks throughout the world. Thanos begins his invasion of Asgard.

The sudden surge in communication between Hydra branches clues S.H.I.E.L.D. that something big is about to happen. But it is the repeated use of the words ‘Deucalion’ and ‘Red Skull’ that cause the data analysts to bring the information directly to the Director and Captain Rogers.

Agent Belinda Ramos is nervous. She worked all day on her final report and sent it out through the escalated channels. She certainly did not expect to be summoned to meet with the Director before lunch the very next day to discuss her findings. At least it was a Thursday, a day she wears slacks and a nice blouse rather than a Wednesday or Friday when she usually wears jeans and a t-shirt.

The conference room door is open and the lights are off when Agent Ramos arrives. She turns on the lights and takes a seat facing the door. Luckily, she brought her laptop with her and can do some work as she waits for the others to arrive.

Agent Romanoff enters first. She has received information from Agent Ramos in the past, and they have a passing acquaintance. They exchange pleasantries. Then Agent Romanoff pulls out her smartphone while Agent Ramos returns to her laptop.

Captain Rogers arrives next. He introduces himself to the data analyst with the dark, wavy hair and dark metal-framed glasses. Agent Ramos has caught glimpses of the Captain in the cafeteria and in the halls, and she has always thought him handsome. But here, up close, he is absolutely gorgeous. She does her best not to stare as he talks to Agent Romanoff about the current exhibit at the Guggenheim.

Finally Director Fury strides in. He takes a seat at the head of the table. He introduces himself to Agent Ramos and immediately begins to question her. It almost feels like an interrogation. Luckily, Belinda is awake enough and prepared enough to answer his questions as well as those of Agent Romanoff and Captain Rogers.

Once ‘Red Skull’ began popping up in communications, the initial message containing the phrase was traced. It appeared to originate from a satellite.

“A satellite?” the Director asks. “Is that even possible?”

“A couple of years ago I would have said no,” Agent Ramos admits. “But now that we know about alien threats…”

Natasha wants clarification. “So you’re saying the original message came from space?”

“Yes.”

“Red Skull is coming,” Captain Rogers states.

“We don’t know that,” Director Fury tells him. He turns to Agent Ramos. “You indicated that ‘Deucalion’ is a reference to a great flood.”

“Yes, sir. Deucalion was one of only two survivors of the great flood in the Greek myth. But more importantly, as you’ll see in my report, ‘Deucalion’ is an old Hydra operation from World War II.”

Captain Rogers’ brow furrows. “I don’t remember it.”

“You wouldn’t ‘ve. It was found in the, um, records that were…recovered from the mountain base after you, um…”

“Crashed?” he offers.

“Yeah, that.” She looks away from his blue, blue eyes.

The super soldier looks knowingly at the Director. “He’s coming…just like Loki said he would.”

Director Fury ignores the Captain. “And ‘Deucalion’ was code for worldwide invasion?”

“Yes, sir. Based on the old info, the various Hydra, um, cells…bases would invade the nearby area, disabling major functions, governments, police, whatever. Um, and then they would have taken over the world.”

“And based on your analysis, you believe that is what’s happening now?

“Yes, sir.”

Natasha flips through her copy of the report. “Do we have a date and time?”

“We have an idea. The messages also use the word ‘Artemisios’, which is, um, a, uh, month in a few of the Hellenic calendars. Unfortunately, there wasn’t one calendar used by all of ancient Greece, but we’ve narrowed it down to two months.”

“These are the calendar names?” Steve asks as he looks at a page in the report.

Agent Ramos peers over at what he’s looking at. “Yes, sir.”

“Schmidt will have used Delphic.”

“You sure about that, Captain?” Fury asked.

There is no hesitation in the answer. “Yes, sir.”

xxx

Captain America and S.H.I.E.L.D.’s data analysts have narrowed down the most probable location of Red Skull’s reappearance to Berlin, Munich, Buenos Aires, and Washington, D.C. Hawkeye is dispatched to Berlin. If Red Skull appears in the other German city, he will be close enough to respond. Black Widow heads to Buenos Aires, a favorite hiding place for former Nazis. Captain America takes Washington, D.C.

S.H.I.E.L.D. is also keeping satellite surveillance on Hydra’s private island in the Pacific Ocean. If by some off chance Red Skull appears there, Iron Man, who is in California, will handle it.

The police and the militaries of various countries, with S.H.I.E.L.D.’s help, are prepared when Hydra begins its invasion.

Europe - London, England:

Ten Hydra agents leave the offices of Herculean Strategies at 10 Upper Bank Street in the Canary Wharf. They are dressed as messenger carriers, each carrying a different kind of bag where explosives or canisters of toxic gas are hidden.

Their targets: No. 10 Downing Street, Buckingham Palace, the Houses of Parliament, Scotland Yard, MI-5, and five strategic Tube stations.

As soon as they are out of sight, a joint police and MI-5 task force raids the offices.

The Hydra agents are allowed to arrive at their final destinations where they are immediately taken down. Unfortunately, at all but the Tube stations there are 20 to 40 additional Hydra agents waiting to take over each location.

At No. 10 Downing Street and the Houses of Parliament, the enemy is contained outside. Civilian casualties are inevitable amongst the crossfire. None of the enemy agents survive.

The outside gates are breached at Buckingham Palace with the majority of the fighting occurring between the gates and the building. The Hydra agents are surrounded and end up in a tighter and tighter circle until they finally raise their arms and surrender. It doesn’t matter. If one head is cut off, two more will grow in its place. At least, that is what they believe.

The fighting at Scotland Yard and MI-5 headquarters is brutal. These are where the majority of Hydra Agents were waiting. They breach the buildings, killing civilians and government workers alike before they are finally stopped.

The nation, shocked and angry at the terrorist actions, are informed by the various news outlets that it could have been much worse.

There are similar stories coming out of Rome, Paris, Stockholm, Berlin, and other major European countries. Most were not able to stop Hydra from taking some of their targets, and in the end several government buildings and tourist areas end up under Hydra control.

Hawkeye confirms that Red Skull is not among the enemy.

Africa - Cairo, Egypt:

It is easy for Hydra to block the narrow streets of Cairo. They believe that by doing so, it will be difficult for the police force and emergency services to reach their targets once they have been hit. But undercover agents have been covering the Khan el Kahlili Market plus several others for the past few days in anticipation of the hit.

As soon as the Hydra agents arrive in the markets and at the various government buildings, they are swarmed by police and pinned in order to prevent them from setting off their bombs.

BOOM!

Screams.

Shock.

Pain.

Tears.

The now-dead Hydra agent at the entrance to the Khan el Kahlili Market was able to carry out her mission, taking several peace officers and civilians with her.

Thankfully, it is the only incident in what could have been an even more hellish day. Even so, there were too many casualties.

Johannesburg, Casablanca, Lagos, Nairobi, and other cities are also targeted with varying degrees of success. 

Asia-Pacific – Tokyo, Japan:

Corporate headquarters are targeted. Sony Global, Hitachi, and JX Holdings all make the list. There are Hydra agents employed at each one. But due to the work that Captain America has been doing with S.H.I.E.L.D.’s analysts, Tokyo’s police department know which corporations are being targeted.

The authorities are also aware that Tokyo Disneyland is on Hydra’s list. The officers are roaming the park in plain clothes in pairs, pretending to be couples on vacation as they search for the enemy agents. Or they are applying for jobs and going on interviews in order to be behind the scenes. When a Tigger is seen to be adding a semi-automatic rifle to his costume, he is immediately jumped and taken into custody.

At Hitachi, nervousness causes one of the agents to make his move before the planned time. Tokyo police officers descend on him in a matter of moments then try to make him point out the other conspirators. He will not. But his eyes give him away, and the other Hydra agents are arrested without much violence.

JX Holdings is another matter. They are more disciplined and take over half of the office space before they are stopped. But they have hostages now and have no real demands except to take over the world.

S.H.I.E.L.D. will be called 16 hours later when it is obvious neither side is gaining any ground.

Things get messy at Tokyo Disneyland, too. One moment, things are happy and cheerful outside Star Tours in Tomorrowland. Then one of the characters takes out a gun as he is rushed by undercover officers. Before he can be taken down, Stitch grabs a little boy and puts a gun to his head. His mother is screaming and crying as her husband holds her back. The blue alien and the police yell at each other for several minutes as a sharpshooter gets into position on top of the building containing the Monsters, Inc. ride.

A shot rings out, and the man dressed as the blue alien with the wide grin falls back.

The little boy is grabbed by his mother, and they are all led swiftly away.

Businesses and government buildings are also targeted in Shanghai, Sidney, Mumbai, Tel Aviv, Seoul, and others.

South America – Buenos Aires, Argentina:

The Hydra agents go in loud. Screaming and shooting fills any silence that may have existed in Argentina’s Capital Building. Security fights back, killing three of the assailants.

Black Widow watches from her place crouching on the floor. She’s pretending to be a tourist who just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. She vows to herself that she will not get involved unless absolutely necessary.

Ten minutes later, Black Widow is off the floor, her legs wrapped around a Hydra agent as she uses her body weight to get her arms to the floor and flip him over. She takes his gun and hits his temple with the butt of it. Next, Agent Romanoff shoves the muzzle against the chest of another agent and fires. The bullet forces the black-clad enemy backwards, blood sprouting from his chest and back.

Moving on. Black Widow elbows the next enemy in her path, a muscular woman with hazel eyes that remind Natasha of Clint. The woman’s head snaps back. Romanoff hits the woman sharply in the chest with the palm of her hand. She moves on.

Finally, someone worthy of her talents. He is quick and strikes first with a right kick. She blocks and follows with a right hook to the stomach, grazing her target. He retaliates with a left uppercut that catches her jaw, causing her teeth to snap together. Black Widow backs away and studies his stance. She sees the tension in his muscles and the slight recoil before he springs forward with an elbow to her head. She ducks easily and lands three punches to his gut. He staggers back then springs forward again.

Men, she thinks, always so eager to attack. Black Widow drops to the ground and sweeps her leg around. He trips and falls flat on his face. She rises, tilts her head as she looks at him, and lifts her leg. A tiny smile graces her lips as her black leather boot stomps down on his temple.

Later, once all of the Hydra agents have been dealt with, Black Widow verifies that Red Skull did not appear at any of the targets in the city.

Hydra’s plans were more successful in Sao Paulo, Bogota, Quito, and Caracas, though none had all of their attempted targets taken.

North America – Los Angeles, USA:

Iron Man is in the skies over L.A. Sure beats waiting in traffic. He’s really only there in a supportive capacity in case the LAPD and the Feds can’t handle it. That’s what he told Pepper. And that’s what he’s doing.

And then he gets the message that there is a car full of explosives on the 405 near LAX airport. Tony curses under his breath before telling JARVIS to redirect power to his thrusters.

Iron Man flies in and lifts the car. It’s a hybrid. Tony rolls his eyes. Of course Hydra would use a hybrid car in L.A. Sure they’re going to blow up the freeway, killing thousands of civilians, but they certainly don’t want to add any additional Carbon Dioxide to the atmosphere if they can help it. Heaven forbid they should contribute to global warming.

JARVIS analyzes the signals coming from the car and discovers there is an active cell phone on board. Iron Man has the A.I. jam the signal. It wouldn’t do to get blown up after having almost fallen to his death in the other side of the country.

He flies to the desert and dumps the car. At least that way the Feds or the military or whomever can use it for evidence or whatever.

Iron Man flies back to the city.

He calls Pepper, lets her know he’s okay and that there isn’t much going on for him to do. She’s grateful.

“JARVIS?”

“Yes, Sir?” comes the cool voice.

“I’m bored.”

North America – Washington, D.C., USA:

As soon as Steve sees the flash of red skin, he knows he chose wisely.

All other Hydra agents fade into the background as Captain America chases down his old nemesis.

“Schmidt!”

The grotesque man turns and sees the new but familiar red, white, and blue uniform of the American hero. “Schmidt is dead! I am Red Skull!”

“You are finished,” the Captain replies and throws his shield at the enemy.

They are outside just east of the US Capitol Building and above the main lobby. A mixture of Hydra, S.H.I.E.L.D., FBI, and Secret Service agents swarm around each other. Helicopters fly overhead. It is promising to be a short but bloody fight.

Captain America catches his shield after it makes contact with Red Skull’s arm, turning the enemy around forcefully. The Captain runs after the former Nazi who attempts to vanish amongst the battling crowd.

xxx

Heimdall sees a speck in the far distance. There is no sound. Even his hearing cannot break through the vacuum of space. He watches it every few minutes with his golden eyes to see if it will change course or if he can recognize it.

It comes. No change in direction. No change in speed.

It comes towards Asgard.

It comes with no change in course, and Heimdall decides it is time to warn Odin. He leaves his post reluctantly.

When he returns with Thor and Sif, the ship has closed half the distance. Heimdall the All Seeing knows it will soon be visible to even his fellow Asgardians.

xxx

Red Skull shoots at the S.H.I.E.L.D. and FBI agents that outnumber his own force. Now he knows he should have insisted that some of the alien warriors be used on Earth. Not that it would have mattered. As soon as Thanos had seen how extensive Hydra was, he decided to keep all of the alien force for his invasion of Asgard.

Red Skull manages to avoid a direct confrontation with America’s hero, always moving away and slinking through the fighting agents. But it is difficult to disappear into a crowd when your face is bright red, and he quickly becomes the target of others.

A sharp pain rips through Red Skull’s thigh, and he stumbles to the ground. Blood is beginning to seep through his pants where the bullet entered him. Looking around, the newly returned leader realizes this is a losing battle. He stumbles to the edge of the fighting, Captain America quickly closing in on him, and commandeers one of the Quinjets.

Captain Rogers looks on angrily as he watches the airplane lift off the ground and fly away. He runs to another Quinjet and asks the pilot to follow. The metal marvel rises then lurches forward to obey the Captain’s orders.

The super soldier reports his status as they head west.

xxx

Sif informs Odin of the coming ship while Thor prepares the men for war.

By the time Thanos steps onto Asgardian land with his army, Asgard’s troops are prepared for battle even if it is still only Heimdall who meets them.

The Other walks to the tall gatekeeper. “Greetings, Asgardian. You have the honor of welcoming Thanos - Titan and servant of Death.” He gestures to the large humanoid beside him. “Surrender your land, and we shall let most of you live.”

Heimdall, his voice deep and rich, responds, “Sir, perhaps you have never heard of Asgard. But we are not a people who surrender easily. You will have to take this land, assuming you can. And make no mistake, it will cost you dearly to try.”

Thanos smiles and steps forward. He nods at The Other.

“So be it,” the alien creature replies in his gravely voice to the dark god. “Go, warn your best warriors. Tell them Thanos comes to sacrifice them to his lady Death.”

Heimdall nods and walks briskly away.

xxx

Captain America looks out the window of the cockpit and sees what is clearly the Mississippi River. He and the pilot can still just make out the Quinjet they are following far ahead of them. It adjusts course, heading towards the American Southwest. 

Captain America gets Director Fury on the radio.

“Where are you?” Fury demands.

“Just crossing the Mississippi, Sir. Have all the Hydra groups been neutralized?”

“Just about. How are things on your end?”

“Fine for now, Sir. But I think we may have a complication.”

“A complication? What kind of complication?”

“Schmidt, Sir.” He takes a breath before continuing. “Red Skull is heading to New Mexico. He’s heading to the Rainbow Bridge and Asgard.”

“You sure about that, Captain? He could just be heading back to Hydra’s island.”

Captain America shakes his head even though he knows the Director can’t see him. “He knows we were waiting for him. He knows the operation was compromised. He won’t take the chance that we took over the island.” Captain Rogers lets his reasoning sink in. “No, Sir. He’ll seek reinforcements, but not from Hydra. He’ll seek his new friends. And right now, he’s heading towards New Mexico. And the only thing there is the Rainbow Bridge.”

There is silence.

Director Fury’s voice is resigned. “This is the first time I’ve ever wished Area 51 held alien tech.”

“Area 51, Sir?”

“Right. That happened after your disappearance. Which means Schmidt wouldn’t know about that, either. Okay. We’ll get Asgard on the phone and see if they know anything…or maybe, hopefully give them a warning.”

xxx

Loki hears the sound of hundreds of footsteps from his window. He rises from the bed still holding Pride and Prejudice and looks outside.

He sees Asgard’s men in battle gear and knows Thanos has arrived. And then he sees the Titan’s grey warriors crash into the masses.

Chaos erupts. The clatter and clang of metal mix with the screams of bravery and pain. Red sprays and splatters begin to color the landscape of those battling.

The Trickster looks away. There is nothing he can do from here. He cannot leave, and he cannot use magic to help either side. Instead, he sits at his desk and returns to the book.

The door opens with a whine.

Loki stands, the book forgotten. As he does, the metal around his neck cracks and falls to the ground.

A smile spreads over his lips as the electrifying force of magic courses through his body once again.

He is free.

He is powerful.

He will make them all pay.

As he walks to his liberator, his clothes transform into green and gold, the horns of his helmet obscenely curved.

There is a glint in his eye that has not been there since his fun on Midgard.

The Trickster gives the tiniest of nods and says in his silkiest voice, “Thank you, Mother.”


	13. Battle for the Gauntlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki confronts Red Skull then finally chooses a side.

Loki revels in the magic coursing through his body as he walks past Frigga. His clothes transform into his green and gold battle gear. The weight of his horned helmet is wonderfully familiar and comforting. He is himself again.

The Queen becomes fearful, suddenly unsure if the decision to free her son was a wise one. “We are being invaded. You must help, Kiki.”

He stops, turns his head towards her. “Must I?” he asks coolly. The Trickster walks to her, caresses her cheek with his hand. “Dearest Mother, do you really think I’d help those fools? I owe them nothing.” He kisses her forehead. “I am grateful to you. But any gratitude I feel towards you does not require me to help your husband. Now, I suggest you leave Asgard and find someplace safe.” Loki turns away from her and continues towards the door.

“The Captain,” she cries out, again stopping him in his tracks. “The Captain is here. He followed the red creature to Asgard.”

“Where?” Loki’s voice sounds harsh as though forced through a constricted throat. He does not look at her.

“I last saw them heading here from the Rainbow Bridge. They must be in the foyer by now.”

“I will find them. You must find someplace safe. Leave Asgard, Mother.”

“I will not leave your father or your brother or you. This is my kingdom, and a Queen does not run.”

“So be it,” he says and walks briskly out.

xxx

Rushing down the third flight of stairs, Loki meets Thanos, The Other, and five alien soldiers.

“You are free,” The Other observes. He appears odd in the grand halls of Asgard.

Loki forces his demeanor into calmness. “My mother. Never underestimate a mother’s capacity for forgiveness, and never fail to take advantage of it. How goes the battle?”

“It serves its purpose. The Gauntlet?”

“Remains in the War Vault with the cube.” He continues down the stairs. The Titan and his entourage turn and follow.

When they get to the main floor, Loki directs them further down but does not lead. Instead, he gives them directions to the vault and explains how to enter.

The Other is confused, concerned. “You do not accompany us?”

“There is something that requires my attention first.”

Thanos speaks, his voice reverberating against the stone walls. “Revenge is a petty desire.”

“Perhaps, but it is mine. And I will take it. I will join you when I am done.” He leaves them without waiting for a reply.

The sounds of battle are everywhere, but the God of Mischief is listening for something very specific. He smiles when he hears it – the voice of Red Skull. He turns the corner to where his enemies are engaged in battle.

Captain America strikes Red Skull under the chin with his shield. The madman staggers back. Once he regains his footing, he pulls out a pistol and shoots the man dressed in red, white, and blue. The round shield protects the hero from the bullets.

It is at this moment when both men are preoccupied that Loki chooses to interfere. With Red Skull’s back to him, the Trickster walks up and drives his fist into the creature’s side. He next forces Red Skull’s arm, the one holding the gun, behind his enemy’s back until the pistol is dropped.

The sound of metal hitting the stone floor causes Captain Rogers to lower his shield. He sees the green-eyed god standing behind Red Skull and holding him back. “Loki? How’d you get here?”

“I was informed that you could use some help.”

“Loki, you traitor,” Red Skull spits, his German accent more pronounced in his rage. “I knew you could not be trusted. Thanos will hear of this.”

The God of Mischief gazes at Captain Rogers. His magic ensures that his torturer cannot move. His hands travel over Red Skull until one rests on the back of the smooth head and one on the chin. 

“You will pay, Loki,” Red Skull continues to spew. “You and Captain America will be erased from existence. You cannot hope to win.”

Green eyes continue to look into Steve’s blue.

When Loki speaks, his mouth is where Red Skull’s ear should be. His voice is soft but loud enough to carry to Earth’s First Avenger. “Do you see that man there? That is a good man. He is kind and compassionate…and he is teaching me how to be merciful. It is because of him that I show you mercy now.” He leans back.

“Mercy?” the red creature sneers. “Mer-“

Loki’s arms twist round, forcing the head to turn, then twist sharply back with a loud snap. Red Skull’s body falls to the floor, his head at an odd angle. Whatever contents had been in his bladder are slowly pooling on the floor.

“Loki? What did you do?” the super soldier asks, his voice tinged with fear as he walks closer.

“I showed him mercy,” the god replies calmly as he finally drops his eyes from the Captain and looks at his torturer on the ground.

Steve squats down and checks for a pulse against the red neck. “He’s dead.”

“It is far better than he deserves.”

Standing back up, the blond utters, “Loki…”

“There’s no time, Captain. Get Thor and Odin. Bring them to the Weapons Vault quick as you can.” He turns and walks briskly away.

“Loki!”

The god turns around for a moment. “Now, Captain! Else we’re all dead.” He tells himself he has not yet made his choice. But soon there will be no escaping it.

Steve stares at the retreating form until the god turns the corner and is gone. Loki just killed someone. Loki killed Red Skull…right in front of him. It’s awful, despicable, everything he isn’t. And yet he understands, knows that Loki is right. Red Skull deserved far worse than a broken neck.

Loki’s last words seep into his brain, and Captain America rushes off to find Odin and Thor.

xxx

Thanos, The Other, and their soldiers arrive at the Weapons Vault after following the directions given by Loki. They open the door without too much trouble. Two of the soldiers walk down the stairs and through the long hallway of alcoves that contain various items deemed dangerous by Asgard. At the very end, sharply contrasted against the backlit wall, is a glowing blue box that is the Casket of Ancient Winters. Thanos follows a little behind the soldiers, walking slowly, examining the contents of each alcove as he passes. The Other and the remaining three soldiers descend last and keep their distance.

Two sentries appear and block the path. The three soldiers from the rear rush up to meet them. There’s a struggle. Thanos and The Other watch with a scientific curiosity as their soldiers fight the Asgardians. It takes longer than either one of them expects.

The Asgardians use their staffs to block the blows of the soldiers. Then in a quick, fluid motion the defensive move of one becomes offensive, the metal staff striking the intruder across the face. Grey hands grab the staff as it comes at them again and uses the momentum to force the Asgardian off balance. The sentry falls to the floor where he is dispatched with a couple of blows.

The other sentry is still fighting. He has killed one of his opponents, but there are still four soldiers left to deal with. He holds them off as long as he can, but he is soon grabbed and held by one enemy as another delivers the killing blow.

“Proceed,” The Other instructs.

Two of the alien soldiers continue towards the glowing blue casket. They reach it just as Thanos spots the Infinity Gauntlet, its six soul stones of differing colors nestled in the gleaming gold – Time, Space, Mind, Soul, Reality, Power. The golden glove will give Thanos untold supremacy over the entire universe and the ability to give his lady Death any soul she desires with a snap of his fingers.

The Tesseract sits in the alcove across the way, a dull blue color now that it is dormant.

Grey hands take the sides of the blue casket beyond the hallway and lift it off the pedestal. It is taken to Thanos who stands looking through the see-through partition at his prize.

The back wall glows brighter and begins to shift. The huge metal Destroyer, a replacement of the original, walks slowly out. It targets the intruders. The face glows white hot before a beam shoots out. One soldier disintegrates into ash. The glowing box drops to the floor with a thud.

Thanos walks towards the large, metallic sentry as a second soldier picks up the box.

The Destroyer’s face again begins to glow with greater intensity. But before anything more can happen, Thanos grabs one of the huge legs and pulls. The great sentry sways precariously then falls backwards. The beam shoots out at an upward angle. The ceiling crumbles where it is hit and crashes to the ground.

Thanos walks towards the head of the fallen metallic giant. He holds out his hand. One of the soldiers takes an Asgardian staff and throws it to his master. The Titan catches it easily. He raises it above his head and forces it down repeatedly into the head of the automatic security system. Two of his soldiers join him.

The light in the Destroyer’s head continues to glow. Then it flickers. Then there is only darkness.

“I see you’ve started without me.” Loki is standing at the base of the stairs. He was hoping (was he hoping?) the Destroyer would hold them off a little longer. The Trickster suddenly regrets not telling the Captain to leave Asgard. Not that it would have mattered. He has no doubt the Captain would have insisted on staying.

The Other smiles his red smile. “You missed the fun.”

“I had my own.”

Thanos walks towards them. He stops again at the Infinity Guantlet. “It is more beautiful than I imagined.”

“And soon it will be yours, my Lord,” The Other snivels.

One of the soldiers again picks up the blue casket. He carries it to the Titan.

Loki walks slowly towards them. He is coming quickly to the point of no return, and there is no sign of Odin or Thor. This may be decided for him. Or he may get to play the hero all by himself. He takes the blue casket from the soldier. Already he can feel the coldness course through his skin, knows instinctively he is turning a darker shade of blue than The Other. He closes his eyes and allows the energy of the Casket of Ancient Winters to focus and shoot out. He opens his eyes and watches as the beam freezes the soldier still standing across from him. The Trickster nudges the form with the box, and it falls backwards and shatters on the ground. “Oops.” 

The Other growls his displeasure behind Loki. “Enough! Get us what we came for.”

There are two soldiers left plus The Other and Thanos. The God of Mischief wished to test the Casket of Ancient Winters to determine how it might fare against the Titan. It will not do. Perhaps the Tesseract.

Loki turns, his back now to Thanos and the Gauntlet. The Tesseract glows a little brighter as though welcoming him back. The Trickster has missed it. He hates it, of course. It was a magical crutch he was too dependent on. But there is no denying that its power was…is…intoxicating.

He takes a deep breath, focusing his Jotun essence on the casket he holds. The beam shoots out and ices the barrier that separates him from the Tesseract. Loki nods.

One of the two soldiers strikes the barrier with an Asgardian staff. It shatters and falls. The Tesseract grows brighter. The Other steps forward and retrieves it. The light from the cube gives the alien’s face an eerie glow.

The God of Mischief feels the pull of the Tesseract. He feels the almost sentient energy tickle against his own magic. He can practically feel his red eyes turning blue. Loki forces himself to turn around and comes face to face with Thanos.

Loki cocks his head. “Will you be moving, or shall I shoot through you?”

Thanos steps to the side.

The Casket of Ancient Winters treats the barrier to the Gauntlet much like the barrier to the Tesseract. Thanos decides to break it himself. That is when Loki will make his move. The casket may not destroy the Titan, but it should delay him enough to let Loki take the Gauntlet.

Just as Thanos is about to break the barrier, a loud voice rings out. “What is the meaning of this?”

All heads turn to see Odin, Thor, and Captain America near the bottom of the stairs.

“Loki? Is that you?” Thor asks. Neither he nor Captain America have ever seen Loki in his Jotun form. Both are taken aback by the blue skin and red eyes.

The two soldiers rush to meet the newcomers as Thanos shatters the final barrier to the Gauntlet.

Thor and Captain America step forward to fight the soldiers. Odin rushes past them to the real danger. Loki blasts Thanos with the casket, making the Titan stumble backwards. The Trickster drops his box and rushes into the alcove, the blue seeping out of his skin as he does. He gets knocked against the wall by a large arm.

“Did you really think I would trust you?” the Titan asks. “Or that I could be dispatched so easily?”

“Let him go!” Odin commands.

Surprisingly, Thanos does. He reaches for the Gauntlet. Loki throws a daggar, and the golden glove falls to the floor before the Titan can get to it.

The Trickster squeezes out of the alcove past Thanos and Odin. He grabs the casket and concentrates its power on the creature holding the Tesseract. The Other freezes and falls to the ground with a crash. Loki glances at the cube and heeds its warning that it is not powerful enough to stop the Titan.

Loki rushes to another alcove noting Thor bashing a soldier’s head with the hammer and Captain America striking the other in the gut with a gloved fist. There is another figure moving down the stairs but has no time to identify it. He freezes the barrier in front of him and shatters it with his elbow. The casket is forgotten as he quickly removes his helmet. The Trickster grabs the Warlock’s Eye and places it on his head. He exits to the sight of Thanos holding the Gauntlet as Odin murmurs magical words under his breath.

“Your magic is futile,” Thanos tells the All-Father. He moves his hand into the Gauntlet.

“His magic may be,” Loki tells the Titan, “but mine is not. Time to see your lover.” The God of Mischief summons the power of the Warlock’s Eye, the Tesseract, and his own magic to blast a hole into Thanos’ chest. The Titan falls to the ground, smoke rising from the gaping wound.

The Gauntlet slips from the Thanos’ hand and rolls to Odin’s feet.

The Trickster stares at his adopted father, almost daring the King of Asgard to pick up the glove.

A familiar voice comes from behind. “Great job, Loki.”

The Captain’s words are unexpected, startling. Loki cannot help but smile at them. He turns to face the super soldier, taking the Warlock’s Eye off his head as he does. But before his eyes meet the brilliant blues of the Midgardian, they recognize the new occupant. The anger rises within him, and without thinking he summons his magic to fling Sif against the wall.

She hangs there helplessly trying to breathe.

Steve rushes forward, moving his shield to his back. “Loki? Loki, don’t do this.” He takes off his helmet and hood, hoping if Loki sees his face it will be easier to get through. “Let her go. Please. It’s over.”

Loki refuses to look at him. His concentration is on Sif. However, he is not so unaware of his surroundings as to not notice Thor’s hammer barreling towards him. He creates a barrier between himself and the oncoming weapon. Mjolnir strikes it, causing the entire room to vibrate. Then he feels a cold band around his throat, and the magic quickly dissipates from his body.

Sif falls to the ground panting.

The Trickster rushes to the fallen warrior and wraps his hands around her throat. “Let me be the last thing you see, you mindless quim.”

Warm arms wrap around Loki. Warm breath flows across his ear as the Captain’s voice whispers for him to let go.

“Please let go,” Steve requests as his hand travels down Loki’s arm and tugs gently at the wrist. “She isn’t worth it. I promise you she isn’t worth it.”

The Trickster loosens his grip just enough to let Sif breathe. The Midgardian’s hand continues to tug at his wrist.

“It’s over. You just have to let go. Let go of her, and hold onto me.”

Loki’s muscles relax, and he allows the Captain to hold him as Sif scurries away, her hands at her throat.

“Do you see?” she asks Thor and Odin. “Do you see what he is?”

The God of Thunder sees his friend helping his brother to stand. He sees their arms wrap around each other. He sees the possibilities as words of comfort and pride pour from the Captain’s lips.

“Thor,” Odin prompts. “Take Loki back to the dungeon.”


	14. The Loki Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At a feast for the survivors of Asgard, Steve proposes a way to free Loki. Two of five trials are completed.

Steve isn’t quite sure how he got here.

He remembers holding Loki. The god who had been so powerful moments before was shaking in his arms. He remembers helping Loki up the stairs…someone pulling them apart. He remembers Red Skull’s body being taken away and a large washroom where Thor tells him about the Infinity Gauntlet. And he remembers his feelings of disbelief at the idea of a glove having so much power that it could change reality itself.

And now he is here in the midst of a feast celebrating Asgard’s victory.

It is noisy. People are telling tales. They stand and toast fallen comrades or particular acts of bravery. But the bravest person, the one they owe the most to, is missing.

Steve stares at the food on his plate. There’s meat, lots of meat, and some potatoes and vegetables. There’s a tankard of mead in front of him, too. Looking to his left, he sees Thor putting on a brave front, the smile becoming genuine every so often.

“To Erlkin! He smote 20 of those aliens before he was felled!”

“To Erlkin!” everyone yells back and drinks.

Then Volstagg rises. “To Sif!” All eyes turn to the female warrior, purple marks visible around her neck. “Their men were no match for our warrior woman. She turned the tide at the Narvik Waterfall!”

“To Sif!” they echo, and Volstagg sits.

The Captain grabs his tankard and stands then. “To Loki!” He shouts, and the hall goes deathly quiet. The only sound to be heard is that of animals begging and barking for scraps of food. “To Loki!” he says again and looks around at the various people feasting at the tables. “Without his bold and brave actions, the enemy would have the Infinity Gauntlet, and we might not even exist.”

Silence. For a long moment there is only silence.

There is a sound of a chair scratching across the stone floor. Frigga rises. She lifts her cup and says, “To Loki, my son, who proved today that his loyalty lies with Asgard.” Her eyes meet the Captain’s, and they nod to each other.

Another long silence.

Steve is just about to take a drink when Thor rises.

“To Loki, my brother,” he says. His voice is not nearly as loud as Frigga or Steve’s was. “Today he fought with us. Today, I am proud to call him my brother.”

To everyone’s surprise, a lone voice replies, “To Loki.” Everyone turns to Hogun, normally so silent in everything. But unlike the others, Hogun knows the truth of their words and is willing to admit it.

“To Loki,” Odin says softly from his seat.

Everyone takes a drink, but the silence remains until Captain Rogers, Frigga, and Thor sit. Gradually, the noise level begins to rise again. But before it becomes too loud, Captain America asks King Odin why Loki isn’t here celebrating with them.

“Loki’s actions do not absolve him of all guilt,” Odin explains. “He may have stopped the Titan from using the Infinity Gauntlet, but he is the one who led him here in the first place and allowed him access to it. Not to mention the small matter of trying to kill Sif, a warrior of Asgard.”

“He didn’t have a choice about leading them here,” the Captain reminds the King. “And Sif hasn’t exactly been kind to your son. And neither of those reasons is good enough to lock him back in the dungeon.”

Odin examines the Midgardian with his one good eye. He sees determination and self-riotousness. He knows of only one way to end the conversation. “Loki will be tried and judged for his actions. Until then, he will remain in the dungeon.”

_As if Loki could get a fair trial on Asgard_ , Steve thinks. But he has another idea. “Then I suggest trial by combat.”

Everyone within earshot freezes.

The words surprise Odin, and Odin is not easily surprised. “And do you really believe Loki could win in a trial by combat?”

Steve has been studying the basics of Asgardian law. “If I act as his champion, yes.”

Frigga’s face lights up. “A champion is allowed. It has been used numerous times before.”

“Indeed.” The All-Father thinks. “But Loki has many crimes for which he must be tried.”

“Then let’s make this simple,” the Captain suggests. “One combat for each of his chains. For each one I win, a chain gets removed. If I win all five, he gets set free.” It’s a huge gamble, but he knows it’s Loki’s only chance.

“Five?” Volstagg asks.

Frigga answers. “Two arms. Two legs. Plus the metal around his neck. We will need five Asgardian champions.”

“No doubt warriors will be lining the streets for a chance to battle for Loki’s continued incarceration,” Fandral notes before taking a drink.

“We will not turn this into a farce,” Odin notes. “Warriors Three, I trust I can count on you to defend Asgard?”

All three bow their head in acquiescence.

“And me,” calls Sif. “I will not be denied, All-Father. He tried to kill me. I deserve to be one of those who ensures he never gets free.”

“As you wish,” the King replies. “That is four. The last will be Thor.”

“What?” Thor cries. “No, Father. Please.”

Odin’s voice is stern, commanding. “You are a Prince of Asgard, and you will act as her champion. And if I feel as though you are not doing your best to win, I will make sure Loki remains in the dungeons.”

“It’s okay, Thor,” Steve tells him. “I’ll have my shield. It won’t be easy to beat me.”

xxx

Steve goes down to the dungeon as soon as he can get away. He brings Loki a plate of food and some water. 

Loki does not rise when the Midgardian enters. It’s strange. It is almost the exact same scene as when Steve first came down so many weeks ago. The god is stripped to the waist and chained to the wall. Even though his body still appears healthier than before, he somehow looks weaker.

The Trickster is weaker. Somehow, perhaps because of having all of that power coursing through him just before it was taken away, the loss of it all feels worse than the first time. He feels emptiness, pain. His arms ache from trying to strangle Sif. His head pounds at his temples and behind his eyes. He wants it to be over. He just wants it all to be over.

When the god refuses to take the plate, Steve begins to feed him like he used to. 

“Why do you help me?” Loki asks.

“Because I want to. Because I know deep down, if someone just gave you a chance, you could do so much good. What you did today confirms that. You just need some guidance.”

“There is a Midgardian tale…the scorpion and the frog. Do you know it?”

“I do. The scorpion needs to get across a pond or river or something. He asks the frog for a ride. The frog refuses saying the scorpion will sting him. The scorpion says if he did, they’d both die, so he won’t. The frog takes him across, but in the middle of the water, the scorpion stings him.”

Loki finishes the story. “And as they sink into the water the frog asks why. The scorpion replies simply, ‘I cannot help it. It is my nature.’ Captain, I am the scorpion.”

“Good thing I’m not a frog then.” The god rolls his slate eyes. Steve continues, “And you and that story are forgetting something.”

“What’s that?”

“Scorpions only sting when they’re threatened.”

“As true as that may be, I am tired. I am tired of the threats. I am tired of the stares. I am tired of being the enemy. All I ask is a little mercy.” Tears come into his eyes. “Please. Have mercy on me.”

“That’s what I’m trying to-“

“No, Captain. You misunderstand.” There is sadness and defeat in his very being. “Please grant me mercy.”

Mercy. It is the word he gave to Red Skull just before snapping the man’s neck.

Steve’s heart swells, and he finds himself reaching for the prisoner. His lips press against Loki’s, wanting to transfer some of his hope to the broken man. The beard is rough on his skin, but he doesn’t mind. Reluctantly, he pulls away and presses their foreheads together.

“You’re not my enemy, Loki, not anymore.” Steve takes a breath. “You’re getting a trial by combat. I’m fighting for you. We’re going to get you free, and you can leave all of this behind. But I need your help.”

xxx

The Asgardian stadium is completely full, and 99.9% of the occupants are there to cheer on their warriors.

Loki is forced to appear with chains on his wrists and ankles, the metal collar around his neck, and wearing only leather pants. This forced display of lowliness lights a fire within the God of Mischief. He forces himself to hold his head high, and Steve thinks he looks more regal than anyone else in the stadium.

Captain America walks to the prisoner to make sure he’s okay. The guards around him wear yellow, making the god's eyes appear hazel.

“Are you ready?” Loki asks.

“I’m ready.”

“You can win, Captain. I have every faith in you. But I will not be angry if you do not. You are trying, and that is more than anyone else has done.”

Steve nods. “I’ll win.” He feels a single tap on his shoulder. He turns and sees something being thrown at him. The Captain looks for the source and sees his friends in the next section and walks over to them.

Bruce, Tony, Natasha, Clint, and even Phil are sitting together in a single row. None of them particularly want Loki to be set free, but they are here to support Steve not the god.

“Hey. I didn’t think you’d come.”

“What, and miss Asgard’s version of Gladiator? No way,” Tony replies. “You’re going to kick their asses, right? ‘Cause I don’t want us looking bad.”

“I’m going to do my best.”

“Do you have a strategy?” Natasha asks.

Steve nods. “For each and every one of them.”

They each give him a word of encouragement before he walks away to where the combatants are supposed to wait.

xxx

First up is Sif.

Sif and Captain America circle each other on the grassy surface. The Captain makes a few fake lunges.

_“Sif’s weapon of choice is the double-edged spear,” Loki explains to Steve. “Being a woman, she is used to being underestimated. Do not by any means underestimate her. She is a fierce fighter and will use direct force first in an effort to overpower with the aid of surprise.”_

Suddenly, Sif lashes out, thrusting her spear forward, then when that is deflected, immediately driving it down and across. It strikes the Captain’s shield each time with more force than he was expecting. It causes him to stagger back a bit to the delight of the crowd.

He moves forward again. The next blow glances off his shield but does not cause him to lose his footing. He smiles at her. “Nice try, sweetheart. Let’s see what else ya got.”

_If that doesn’t work, she will remain aggressive. She is used to the Asgardian ways – attack, attack, attack.”_

Sif gives a forceful yell, drives her spear forward, turns around, and tries to strike the Captain in the back. He’s quick, too, though, and his shield is in place before her spear can make contact. He uses the momentum to guide the spear left as his right arm shoots forward and punches her in the stomach.

The Asgardian doubles over in pain but quickly regroups. Another yell comes with another lunge. But this time when Steve moves to punch her, she steps aside and jams her own shield into him.

_“So if I don’t attack,” Steve theorizes, “that will frustrate her, make her sloppy.”_

_“Add insults to that, especially ones pertaining to her gender, and her frustrations will only mount.”_

She lunges again, but all the Captain does is step to the side and let her pass. He gives her a slight push with his shield as she moves past him.

Steve taunts, “Hey, sweetheart, if you wanna dance, that’s fine. But I came here to fight.” 

Sif turns and comes at him again. Again, he uses his shield to deflect the blow and steps aside.

“Honey,” he calls to her, “maybe you should let one of the men handle this. I don’t think you’ve got what it takes.”

The Asgardian stops to assess the situation, but the anger in her belly is making it difficult to think. Fine. Her instinct serves her well. She will use it. She lunges forward, he steps back.

The warrior smiles, believing he must be afraid of her. Why else would he not attack? She lunges forward again, pivots to avoid his defensive weapon. But when she gets to the other side of him, she immediately throws her spear.

Captain America lunges left and allows the double-edged spear to stick into the ground. He retrieves the weapon. He twirls it in his hand and examines one of the tips.

“Nice,” he comments. “I’d rather have one of Hawkeye’s arrows, but this isn’t bad at all. I’m sure it makes a great weapon in the hands of someone with actual skills.” He smiles at her as she looks on in horror. “Oh, I’m sorry. Did you want this back?” He offers it to her. “Next time, don’t throw it like a girl.”

Her eyes narrow. She crouches. Suddenly, she is running to him and grabbing for her spear, but it is no longer where it was. Instead, she gets hit in the back with the edge of the Captain’s vibranium shield and goes sprawling on the ground.

She gets up quickly and runs at him again. Her object is not the spear. No, she crashes her full body weight into the Midgardian. He barely moves. She roars in frustration.

Pushing her back, he asks if she’d like to try that again.

Sif runs towards him. The Captain sidesteps and sweeps his leg along her path. She jumps over it then feels a sharp pain over the back of her head that sends her careening forward.

The grass softens the blow.

But then there is a weight on her. The Captain is pressing his shield against her back, holding her down with his weight. She feels the blade of her spear against her throat.

“Now would be a good time to yield,” Captain America advises.

Sif struggles to get up but finds she is unable to move. She closes her eyes in disgust at herself. “I yield!”

Captain America rises then offers his hand to her. “I’m sorry for what I said. You’re a formidable opponent.” She refuses his help, instead getting up on her own and limping across the arena.

“King Odin,” Steve calls. “I have won the first challenge. Remove one of the shackles from Loki’s ankle.”

The All-Father nods reluctantly, and the chain from the Trickster’s left ankle is taken off.

xxx

Volstagg is up next.

_“Volstagg wields a double-bladed axe. He is loud, and he is all about brute force.”_

_“I can’t match his strength,” Steve confesses._

_“You won’t have to,” Loki assures him. “There are two things you need to know about Volstagg. First, he is ruled by his appetites. Food, alcohol, and women are his favorite vices…in that order. Second, he is slow, lumbering.”_

Volstagg’s match begins just as Sif’s did, with the two opponents circling each other.

The axe is twirled and then brought down with fearsome strength. Captain America lifts his shield over his head and blocks the blow, but the resulting force vibrates through the soldier’s entire body. He wants to avoid another direct hit.

For his part, Volstagg is surprised when the Midgardian stands back up and gets into a fighting stance. “Come, Midgardian. Let’s get this over with. I am hungry.”

“From what I hear, you’re always hungry.”

_Loki continues, “Volstagg is a large man, and he is not one for endurance. Make him chase you. Tire him out.”_

The Asgardian laughs and swipes his axe at the Captain. The soldier leans back, feeling only the swish of the displaced air, then steps in and punches the warrior in the gut before moving away.

Volstagg looks at where he was hit. “That stings.”

Steve shrugs and smiles in response.

They continue like that for a while, Captain America avoiding or deflecting the axe and stepping in with a punch to the gut or the bearded face. Then he moves away, trying to lead the Asgardian around 

“You’re like an annoying bug,” Volstagg tells him.

“I’ve been called worse.”

The axe comes across again. This time, the Captain grabs the handle and yanks it away as he drives the edge of his shield into the Asgardian’s chest. He smiles and swings the axe around. “You lost your toy.”

_“Whatever you do,” Loki tells his champion, “do not let him get his arms around you. He is strong, and a squeeze from him will break your ribs if you are lucky, your back if you are not.”_

_“No hugs. Got it.”_

Volstagg crouches down. He’s ready to end this. He watches as the Midgardian matches his stance with the exception of holding the shield and axe. The warrior roars and charges towards the Captain.

Captain America sidesteps to avoid the large mass coming towards him. He swings the axe so that the flat of it hits his opponent in the ass.

The warrior reaches behind and grabs the weapon below the blades. He pulls, yanking the Midgardian towards him. Then he wraps his arms around the body in front of him and begins to squeeze.

The Captain is stunned. The axe is out of his hand. The shield is in front of him, against his chest. His back is pressed against the Asgardian. Two massive arms are around him and his shield, and they begin to press in. His eyes find Loki who is looking at him with a mixture of annoyance and concern. He tries to take a breath, feels something break. Captain America knows he needs to get free or all is lost.

“Ready to yield, Captain Bug?”

“No,” the Captain growls and snaps his head back, head-butting Volstagg and making the warrior let him go. He has never been so thankful to have a helmet. Captain America turns around and immediately gages where the Asgardian is and is going to be. He throws the round shield to his right. It bounces off the back wall.

Volstagg begins to charge. Just as he’s getting near the Captain, the shield hits him in the back of the head. He crashes to the ground but quickly gets up.

Captain Americas catches his shield and uses it to hit the Asgardian under the chin, making the teeth clamp together as the head is forced up. He follows that with a jab to the nose with his fist and a cross to the temple with the shield.

“Go down!” the Captain yells.

The Asgardian smiles.

The soldier takes a few steps back. The shield is thrown again, this time directly at the warrior, hitting Volstagg above his left ear. The Asgardian finally collapses face first as the Captain catches his shield.

The Midgardian walks slowly to the fallen warrior. He takes a moment to ensure the man is unconscious. Then the Captain raises his leg and plants it against Volstagg’s back. His free hand is wrapped protectively around his ribs, and he winces with each labored breath. The Captain looks up at Odin. “That’s two! Free Loki’s other leg.”

As the shackle is removed, Loki stands, the muscles of his arms and chest tense with worry. He yells for a reprieve for his champion. “Let him eat and drink and be examined by his physician.”

“And is his physician present?” the King asks apprehensively.

“Yes,” Loki calls. He points to the Avengers. “There. Dr. Banner, one of the Captain’s companions.”

Odin agrees as much to give the spectators a break as for the Midgardian.

xxx

Loki and his guards are already in the room set aside for his champion when Steve and the other Midgardians walk in. Food and drink also wait for them.

The god stands as soon as they come in. “Captain. Are you well?”

“I’m fine,” he replies as he removes his helmet and hood.

“You should let me judge that,” Bruce tells him. He directs him to a chair and orders the soldier to lift his shirt.

“I warned you,” Loki reminds the Captain as he walks forward to examine the wounds.

Steve winces as Bruce presses fingers to his ribs. “I know. It was a stupid mistake.”

“You cannot afford stupid mistakes.”

“I know,” he replies more forcefully than he intends.

“You are my champion, and I expect more from you.”

All of the Avengers take a step forward, ready to defend their leader.

Steve knows it’s the worry that is causing Loki to snap at him, but it isn’t helping. “It’s okay,” he tells everyone. Then he takes the god’s hand and looks him directly in the eyes. “I’m okay.”

Bruce straightens up. “Your ribs are cracked. They’ll need time to heal.”

“I cannot help you,” Loki informs the soldier and feels completely helpless as he looks at how their fingers intertwine.

“You don’t need to. The super serum will take care of it.” When Loki reminds him that Fandral is likely to be next, he replies with slight impatience that he knows.

The Trickster turns and walks away. He grabs a plate and loads it with food as best he can what with the chains still on his wrists. The Avengers are conversing with each other as he does, but he tries his best not to listen. When he is satisfied with the selection, he takes the plate to the Captain. “Eat,” he commands.

Steve takes the offered food. “I thought that was my line.” He takes a bite of some of the meat that looks and tastes like chicken. Then he takes a cube of cheese and holds it out to Loki. “You need to eat, too.”

“I can get my own plate now,” Loki assures him then turns and walks back to the table where Tony, Clint, Natasha, Phil, and Bruce are getting food.

“Hazel,” Steve calls out. For some unknown reason, the word calms him down. Everyone turns. “Against the yellow fabric of your guards,” he adds.

Loki smiles. “Ever the artist.”

“It reminds me why I’m fighting.” He wants to go up to the god, to run his hand over the cool cheek and feel the beard against his palm. But he knows it will hurt to stand up, and he also knows his friends wouldn’t understand.

“I’m not worth it, Captain. I have tried to tell you.”

Clint’s voice breaks in softly. “Well there’s something we can all agree on.”

Steve pretends not to hear the archer. His eyes remain on Loki. “Of course you are, you just can’t see it yet.”

Loki gets some food and sits near the guards away from the Avengers. He watches them, their easy camaraderie. He used to have that with Thor. He didn’t realize how much he missed it until now.

Every so often, he and the Captain lock eyes. But inevitably, Steve’s attention is drawn back to Coulson or Stark or one of the others. Loki enjoys watching them even though it gives him a pang of heartache for everything he’s lost.

Too soon they are called back to the field.

Bruce examines Steve again. He’s satisfied that the Captain has healed enough to continue fighting.

“Thanks, Bruce.” Blue eyes look to Loki before calling him over. He takes the god’s hand and places it against his ribs. “Feel that? All better.”

Everyone stares, Avengers and guards alike. And to those stares they add gaping as they witness what comes next.

Loki pulls Steve up and holds the blond’s head gently between his hands. “Do not frighten me like that again, Captain. I would hate to have to kill someone because of it.” His eyes are full of everything he cannot say.

“You won’t have to.” He feels Loki’s soft lips and rough beard brush against his cheek. Steve watches the god walk back to the guards. “Hazel,” he says softly to himself. Then more loudly, “See you on the field, Loki.” Steve leads his friends out the door as he pulls on those bits of his uniform he had taken off.

Loki watches them go.

Two down, three to go. Fandral, Hogun, and Thor. His future is yet again in the hands of others. Loki vows this will be the last time. He closes his eyes to center himself before heading out to witness his three final trials.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that Cap fighting each of the warriors is a device used by many writers in many stories. Normally, I would try to stay away from it, but it fit in well...and Steve insisted. I've learned it's best to listen to him. I hope you liked it.


	15. Fandral, Hogan, and Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain America engages in the final three battles that will free Loki.

“I’ve been looking forward to this,” Fandral tells Captain America. He can only imagine how impressive they must look to the adoring crowd as they face each other in the center of the arena.

_“Ah, Fandral,” Loki sighs tiredly. “He fancies himself the most charming man in Asgard. Many would agree. I do not. Fandral is all about style. He will make three flourishes with his sword before even thinking about attacking.”_

The Asgardian smiles and twirls his sword. Then he bangs the metal handle against his shield, uses his thumb to smooth out each side of his mustache, and gets into a fighting stance. “Come now, Captain America. Let’s dance, shall we?”

“I’m ready whenever you are.” The Captain holds an Asgardian sword as well as his own shield.

Fandral scoots up to meet him and strikes in a diagonal downward stroke. The Captain easily blocks it and follows up with a horizontal slash. The warrior jumps back out of range then gives a little bow. “Very close, Captain! Good for you!”

_“He relies on misdirection, making quips and compliments to distract you.”_

The warrior and the soldier strike and parry. After every clash, Fandral gives a “Well done” or a “Nearly got me”. He smiles the entire time.

Captain America tries to ignore the banter. He concentrates on the warrior’s movements to guide him.

“What ever is the matter?” Fandral asks. “You don’t appear to be enjoying this.” He slashes at the Midgardian’s head. “I certainly am.” He backs away as the Captain comes closer. Then he steps forward, swings his sword, and twirls away. “You’ll have to do better than that,” he practically sings.

_“Okay,” Steve says. “So how do I beat him?”_

_Loki smiles. “Fandral is quite vain. If you wish to beat him, hit him where it will hurt most.”_

_“The testicles?” he asks uncertainly and a little embarrassed._

_The Trickster barks out a soft laugh. “No, Silly. The face. Break his nose if you can.”_

The next time Fandral comes near and strikes, Captain America uses his shield to force the sword down then hits the Asgardian’s jaw with his fist.

Fandral backs away in a daze. “That’s not fair,” he says as he touches his jaw.

“Welcome to my world,” Captain Rogers replies.

They clash swords again, and the vibranium shield is used to hit Fandral across the cheek. The Asgardian staggers back. He regroups and comes forward again.

The Captain blocks the first strike with his shield. He thrusts at the opening beneath Fandral’s extended arm, only to have the sword deflected downward. He pushes against the Asgardian then takes a step back. But before Fandral can recover completely, he jabs the guy right in the nose.

Blood spurts out as the warrior quickly backs away. His hand, still holding the sword, flies up to his nose. He looks at the Captain in disbelief. “You broke my nose!” he yells, though it sounds more like, “You bwoke by dose.”

“Sorry.” He is…a little.

Fandral runs at him in anger. The Captain easily deflects the attack and punches the warrior in the gut. The Asgardian doubles over in pain. All that runs through Fandral’s mind is that he didn’t think Midgardian’s could punch that hard.

Captain America brings the hilt of his sword down hard against Fandral’s back.

The Asgardian goes down, his limbs splayed out in a most unbecoming fashion.

The Captain kicks away his opponent’s sword and shield. Then he points the end of his own sword at the side of Fandral’s neck. “Do you yield?” he asks.

Fandral closes his eyes against the knowledge of his defeat. When he opens them, he knows who has won. “Yes. I yield,” he says reluctantly as the blood continues to flow from his nostrils.

Captain America withdraws his sword and looks to where the King sits. “That’s three. Release one of Loki’s hands.”

Loki rubs his newly-freed wrist and smiles.

xxx

Hogun is the last of the Warriors Three. He is the best of them.

_“Hogun is dangerous, make no mistake. He uses a spiked mace, which may appear clunky, but in his hands is a very precise weapon.”_

The warrior strikes with astounding speed. Captain America barely has time to raise his shield before the mace makes contact. It’s a good thing the shield is made of vibranium, otherwise it would have shattered on his arm.

Captain Rogers punches in response but only grazes his opponent.

Then comes another strike with the mace, this time aimed at his left shoulder making it awkward to deflect. He jumps back but raises the shield in case he’s too slow. The mace scratches against the surface, removing a strip of red paint.

_“Personality?” Steve asks._

_“He is quiet and not easily distracted.” Loki runs his slate eyes over the Captain. There is a hint of worry in them. “He will not be easy to beat.”_

_“Are any of them?”_

_“No. I suppose not.” He reaches out and runs the back of his fingers gently down Steve’s cheek. “It’s not too late to withdraw from this folly.”_

_“It’s your best shot. And I don’t quit,” Steve firmly assures him._

All the Captain sees are spikes headed towards his head. He squats and rolls closer to Hogun, feeling the swish of displaced air above him. He rises quickly. The shield makes contact with the Asgardian’s jaw as he does.

Hogun staggers back. It is only a moment before he is once again in his fighting stance. “Impressive.” It is the only word either man has uttered.

“Back at ya,” Captain America replies a little breathlessly.

They strike at the same time. The Captain slams his shield against the oncoming mace and delivers two quick, hard punches to Hogun’s ribs. He feels a crack and hears a low grunt.

Now is his opportunity. Captain Rogers turns and throws his shield towards the stone wall, quickly calculating the angle. He rolls to where his weapon will be returning. The warrior follows him. Good. The mace swings, and one of the spikes scratches the Captain’s left shoulder. Bad. There’s blood running down his arm now.

Captain America reaches out with his right hand just as his shield arrives. Using its momentum from the return flight, he redirects it down onto Hogun’s left shoulder just where it meets the bottom of the neck.

Hogun drops to his knees just as he again swings his mace. It catches the Captain on the left thigh this time. The response is a hard blow against the side of the warrior’s head with the vibranium weapon. It knocks the Asgardian down completely. But he gets up again swinging his mace.

Backing away, the Captain moves the shield to his right arm and watches for any physical sign of an attack. There! A split second before Hogun lunges at him. It’s just enough time for the Captain to move forward and catch the arm holding the mace before it begins its downward trajectory. He grabs the offending limb with his left hand and slams the edge of the shield against his opponent’s ribs…just where his fist had done damage earlier. 

Hogun crumbles to his knees again. Captain America still has a hold on his arm, so the mace is all but neutralized. The warrior sees the shield coming towards his head and ducks, raising his left hand as he does. He isn’t fast enough, and the bottom of the vibranium circle slams against his fingers and the back of his head. His arm drops.

There is an audible gasp from the crowd.

“Drop your weapon,” Captain America requests softly when he feels less resistance from the arm he’s holding. His cuts from earlier are already beginning to heal. The Captain can keep fighting if need be, but he’d prefer to end it now.

The spiked mace falls to the ground. “I yield,” Hogun says quietly with a bow of the head.

The Captain lets go of the warrior. He transfers his shield back to his left arm and offers his right one to the man on the ground.

Hogun looks at the extended hand for a moment before clasping the forearm and allowing the Captain to pull him up.

They look each other in the eye, a deep respect running between them. Steve bows his head. Hogun does the same before walking slowly off the field, a hand against his broken ribs.

Captain America turns to the King of Asgard. “That’s four. Free him.”

Odin waves his hand, and the final shackle is removed from Loki’s wrist. “The chains are gone. The collar remains,” the All-Father reminds the Midgardian soldier. “You have one more battle to win before Loki is set free.”

xxx

Neither man wants to be here.

They’ve faced each other once before, though it was barely more than half a skirmish. The real fight had been between Iron Man and Thor. Captain America only got involved to stop it. Mighty hammer crashing down on vibranium shield felled trees all around them and ended the fight.

There are no trees here, no misunderstandings. But the person to be won is the same as it was then.

Loki watches them stare at each other. He tries to keep the apprehension and concern out of his features. He sits, back straight, looking as regal as possible as everyone looks between the field, the king, and him…the prisoner.

_The God of Mischief notes, “You’ve faced Thor before.”_

_“Yeah. And I really hoped I’d never have to again.”_

_“He is the best warrior in all of Asgard. I have seen him lose battles, but only when the numbers were fiendishly against him. One-on-one, he has always been victorious.”_

_“Even against you?”_

_“You don’t have my tricks at your disposal.” Loki’s eyes focus on the ground as he realizes, “I don’t have my tricks at my disposal.” He looks back into the beautiful blue eyes of the Captain. “He is strong. He is fierce. He is Asgardian. He attacks but does not always think first.”_

Captain America waits for the God of Thunder to make the first move. He doesn’t have to wait long.

Thor runs forward and swings Mjolnir, aiming for the Captain’s side.

The soldier braces against his shield. When the blow comes, it knocks him 10 feet from where he was standing. He gets up and runs towards his fellow Avenger, throwing his shield to the right as he goes. Just as he gets to Thor, he slides like he’s taking home base as the catcher tries to tag him with the baseball. He sees the hammer fly above his head. The shield is returning, and he adds his strength to it as it slams against the god’s back.

The crowd groans as the Asgardian stumbles forward. He turns and swings Mjolnir, grazing the back of the Captain’s head.

They turn and face each other, both breathing heavily. They take several steps back. Their eyes never leave their opponent. Thor holds up Mjolnir. Captain America draws back his shield.

“Don’t do it,” the soldier says under his breath. He knows the god can’t hear him.

Suddenly, Thor’s hammer is racing towards him. Captain America hurls his shield. They clash in midair. The resulting force sends the weapons careening back to their owners. The Asgardian simply holds out his hand to call Mjolnir to him. Captain Rogers has to run and meet his shield as it flies in his general direction.

_“Thor has beaten me,” Loki confesses. “But only because Odin cursed his precious Mjolnir.”_

_Steve looks confused. “Mole near?”_

_“Mjolnir,” the god repeats more slowly. “His hammer. Only someone worthy can lift it, you see. Worthy of what, I’m not sure.” He frowns at the memory still sour after all this time. “My dear brother knocked me down and placed his hammer on my chest. I couldn’t move it. I couldn’t get up. I was trapped beneath it, its weight pressing down as though it were a physical manifestation of my father’s…of Odin’s disapproval.”_

_Steve places a hand on Loki’s leg and gives it a gentle squeeze. “He was wrong.”_

_“I was about to destroy Jotunheim. Stupid me thought that would win my…win the All-Father’s respect. Thor was correct to stop me. I was wrong to want…to believe I could ever win…a father’s love.” Strong arms wrap around him, holding him tight, allowing a few tears to fall unseen. His own arms rise and hold onto the Midgardian as though the Captain were the only thing keeping him from falling away into the abyss._

_“Fathers are just men,” Steve tells the god, remembering how the Great Depression made his own father angry and hurtful. “They make mistakes.” He remembers the yelling and the hunger and how his mother would try to explain away the behavior. “All we can do is try to learn from them, learn to not be them.”_

_“Don’t let him trap you under Mjolnir. If he does, the battle ends. It is that simple.”_

The hammer is rushing towards him again. Thor is right behind it. Captain America barely has time to react. He drops to his right as Mjolnir sails past. He doesn’t have time to get up before the God of Thunder is upon him.

Thor punches straight down towards the Captain’s face. But the soldier rolls away before contact is made. He slams the edge of his shield against the god’s elbow.

The God of Thunder grabs Captain America’s weapon and hurls it away as his other hand catches his trusted hammer. He places it against he soldier’s chest so that the handle sticks straight up.

A great cheer rises from the crowd as Thor stands. He walks towards his brother, blue eyes full of remorse.

Loki, nostrils flaring, glares at him for a moment before turning his attention back to the Captain still struggling on the ground.

Thor stops, his heart heavy with the knowledge that his brother may never forgive him for this. He turns to the All-Father and begins walking to the smiling man whose arms are held out in triumph and pride.

A collective gasp rises from the crowd. Odin’s arms drop slowly. Everyone is looking past the victorious warrior.

Thor turns around and stares in amazement as Captain America rises to his feet. Mjolnir, precious Mjolnir, dangles from the soldier’s hand.

“I think you forgot something,” Captain Rogers quips as he slowly lifts the hammer. It’s heavy, very heavy, but he can lift it. This battle isn’t over yet. He walks towards his shield and picks it up. “Round 2?”

The God of Thunder reaches out towards his weapon, calling to it silently as he normally does.

Mjolnir jerks in the Captain’s hand. It wants to rush to its rightful owner, but the soldier will not let it go so easily.

Captain America begins walking forward, picking up speed with each step. He’s running by the time he reaches Thor.

The god punches, his hand hitting the shield as his own hammer crashes against his shoulder. He screams in frustration and pushes the soldier roughly away.

The Captain throws the hammer with all of his strength. It hurtles through the air and lands softly in Thor’s outstretched hand.

“Mjolnir is still mine. She knows who her true master is.”

They throw their weapons at each other again with the same results as before. And the battle continues, neither one gaining the upper hand for long.

The God of Thunder summons the lightning, making Mjolnir glow with electricity. He uses his hammer to direct it towards his friend, a hollow feeling in his stomach as he does.

Captain America throws his shield straight into the oncoming tendrils. The lightning licks and pounds the shield, sending it back to its owner. It crashes to the ground before reaching the Captain. Tiny bolts of lightning flash over it then stop.

Thor throws his hammer.

Captain America runs towards it and rolls forward as it sails overhead. He grabs his shield and throws it at his opponent, hitting the god in the stomach and making him double over. The Captain runs and catches his returning shield.

Mjolnir is summoned back to its owner.

They face each other breathless yet again, weapons at the ready.

“Enough!” Loki is standing, his bare chest heaving from the effort of so loud a yell. “Enough!” he says again. It is time he took control of his destiny.

Captain America and Thor stop, their weapons poised to be thrown again. The crowd goes silent. All eyes are on the prisoner.

Loki continues. “There are only three people I care about in all the nine realms. I will no longer abide watching two of them battle each other over my freedom.” His eyes find the Captain. “I thank you for your service, Champion. It was well fought.” Slowly he turns to the All-Father. “Odin, King of Asgard.” The next words are difficult, but he forces them out of his mouth. “I yield.”

The spectators gasp and begin to talk excitedly, almost covering the sound of Steve yelling, “No!”

“Let it be known,” Loki continues in a raised voice that shushes the crowd once again. “Let it be known that my champion matched yours blow for blow. The surrender is my decision and mine alone. And by the agreement made with my champion, I return to the dungeon in this metal collar but wearing no other restraints. And no other restraints shall be placed upon my flesh while I…pay for my crimes,” he spits out.

Odin speaks. “We agree to all that you have said.” He turns his eye to the Midgardian standing on the field. “You have fought well this day, Captain. You have brought honor to your people and have done that which I never thought possible. You have managed to make Loki care enough about you that he sacrifices his own freedom.”

“I do not agree with his decision, Sir.” Captain Rogers wants that to be very plain.

“It does not matter,” Odin informs him. “You are but his champion. The decision is his. But I wonder at you Midgardians. Both of my sons have learned much from your world, your people. And it strikes me that Loki could learn more.”

“He could, Father,” Thor exclaims, grasping onto hope. “If you sent him to Midgard, he could learn much from the Captain and the other Avengers.”

Tony, Natasha, and the others shift uncomfortably in their seats.

Loki is trying to think through what is being said. Sent to Midgard? He’s not sure which he’d prefer least, being sent to the dungeons or to the planet he tried to take over. At least the dungeons are on a realm he understands and knows. Midgard has changed so much since the days he and Thor used to visit regularly.

“He could stay with S.H.I.E.L.D. or in one of Tony’s buildings,” Steve offers.

“Wait a minute,” the billionaire says rising from his seat. “We can’t just take Loki back with us. S.H.I.E.L.D. let Thor bring him here believing he would be taken care of…as in never coming back.”

“He would not have the use of his magic,” Odin assures the speaker. “However, he will have use of his tongue. So you will need to be careful there. If you prefer, we can have his lips sewn shut before he arrives.”

The Avengers are all horrified, but Steve is the only one to give it a voice. “What?! No!”

“We,” Tony emphasizes by pointing at his fellow Avengers, “can’t agree to anything. You’ll have to take this up with Director Fury or someone else who’ll have to deal with the political fallout. That ain’t us.”

“Fine,” Odin says. “Set up the meeting. Thor will go as my representative. Until the matter is settled, Loki will remain in his room as before.” The King of Asgard looks to his raven-haired son. “You still have much to atone for, Loki. And the trust you have thrown away will not be easily earned. It will be a long time before that collar is removed.”

“You are one to talk of trust,” the God of Mischief sneers. “All I learned of trust I learned from you.”

Odin stares sadly at the man who used to dote on him as a boy. He wonders where that boy, so eager to please, has gone. “Guards, escort Loki to his room.”

Loki’s hazel eyes lock on the Captain. He nods his thanks and follows the guards back to his comfortable prison.

xxx

Loki has put on a red light-textured shirt. He knows he should bathe but is too tired to do so. Besides, he is hoping the Captain will come see him before leaving.

There is a knock on the door.

The god opens it and allows Steve to enter. The Captain is still in his uniform, but the helmet, hood, and gloves are off. He walks to the window and looks out.

“I wanted to say good-bye…and I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?” Loki joins him at the window. “There is nothing to be sorry for. Your performance was far superior than I thought possible.”

“It wasn’t enough.”

“It was,” the god insists as he gently uses a finger to lift the Captain’s head.

Steve looks into Loki’s eyes. “Green..with little flecks of red.”

The Trickster smiles. “Ever the artist.” He leans in hesitantly, making forward progress in tiny bursts of courage. Finally, their lips meet. Over and over their lips meet.

Loki tries to draw the Captain away from the window as his kisses grow bolder. He’s dreamed of this so often and yet it feels completely new and exciting.

Steve opens his eyes and realizes he’s being led towards the bed. He pulls away. “Hey, now. You haven’t even bought me dinner, Kiki.”

A dark eyebrow arches as green eyes give a murderous look. And now Steve knows ‘Kiki’ is off limits…at least for now. The Captain corrects, “You haven’t even bought me dinner, Loki.”

“Bought you dinner?” the god enquires not quite understanding why that is important.

“Like on a date? I’m not the kind of guy you can just take advantage of, you know.” Not to mention that he’s never done this before and is more than a little freaked out. He hopes the god doesn’t notice.

“I see. So I must court you first.”

“For a month at least.”

“You Midgardians have changed. There were no such restrictions when we used to visit.” Indeed, he is fairly sure Thor slept his way through half the women in the Norse lands with very little effort on his part. “Can I still kiss you during this month?”

“Absolutely,” Steve says with a warm smile.

Loki smiles in return. “Then I suppose I can wait.” He returns his lips to the soldier’s.

Steve pulls away again. “Sorry. I have to go. The others are waiting for me.”

“I see.” He tries to mask his disappointment.

“Loki? Don’t hide from me.”

The god nods and allows himself to be seen. “I will miss you,” he says with words and his eyes.

“It won’t be long,” he promises as his hand runs over the bearded jaw. Steve gives Loki one last kiss then walks out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope there were a few surprises for you all. One more chapter left. Will post it tomorrow.
> 
> Well, Twisted67, did I pull off Fandral's vanity?


	16. Heroes and Villains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's first full day in exile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it ends with a bit of fluff and a hopeful future. Thank you for reading!

Loki wakes up and stares at the ceiling. This is the first full day of his exile. He plays with the metal around his neck and wonders if he will see the Captain today. He takes a deep breath and gets up.

He showers. (He likes showers.) Then he dresses in the dark blue S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform he has been issued and waits to be escorted to wherever he is to go.

There is a sharp knock on the door just before it opens. Natasha Romanoff is standing in the doorway. “Ready?”

“Yes, though I doubt it matters.”

She turns sharply and leads him down the corridor and into an elevator. 

They are at S.H.I.E.L.D.’s New York headquarters located in the financial district of Manhattan. Loki actually has a lovely view from of the city from his room.

They arrive at a room full of laptop computers, and Agent Romanoff instructs the god where to sit.

A man approaches and types and maneuvers through the laptop’s screens. He turns the computer back to Loki. Then he nods and walks away.

“You’ll be taking an assessment exam,” Natasha tells him. “This will tell us where you’ll be most useful…you know, since you can’t use magic.” She walks him through the first few questions, showing him how to navigate and select from the multiple-choice answers. Then she watches for a bit before leaving him to do the rest on his own.

In the end, there are over 500 questions to answer. Loki is very tempted to just pick anything, but he knows that might only make his time here that much more tedious. So he answers the questions as best he can.

Agent Romanoff returns with his results in a folder. She leads him to Director Fury’s office, keeping the folder closed the entire time. She hands the results to the Director before she and their visitor take a seat.

Fury reads through the results. “Says here you would best fit in either our Behavioral Science Group or into OTaS, the Operational Tactics and Strategy division.” He looks at Loki with his good eye. “Since we’d prefer you not to have knowledge of our operations, I think we’ll stick you in Behavioral Sciences. Agent Romanoff, please make sure it’s taken care of.”

“Yes, Sir,” she responds, rising to her feet. She begins to lead Loki out of the room, but they are stopped by Director Fury’s voice.

“And Loki, if you even think about pulling any shit, I will shoot you myself. I don’t care who your daddy is. Got it?”

The god nods and follows Natasha out of the room.

She stops at the desk of the Director’s assistant. “Joanna, will you please warn BSG that we’re coming? Thanks.”

They are back in the elevator and heading to the 16th floor.

“Behavioral Science?” Loki asks.

“It’s best if I let them explain.”

They arrive and are greeted by the head of BSG. Dr. Nastaya looks over the newcomer’s test results as they walk to his office and is impressed. He thinks Loki will make a good fit here.

Natasha stays with the god during the overview of the department and how they hope Loki will be able to help. BSG, the Behavioral Science Group, is tasked with delving into the minds of super humans. They are trying to understand what makes a super human choose to be a hero versus a villain…what circumstances in their life influence that decision.

Loki laughs. “I apologize,” he replies when it is obvious his outburst is not welcome. “You talk as though villains choose to be villains. They don’t. Everyone is the hero of their own story. For some of us, you are the villains…the evil government agency bent on making the world into your image.” He sees the beginnings of comprehension in the doctor’s eyes. “Heroes and villains are based on our perspective and on the ultimate winner. I am the villain because I lost. I am the villain because my people lost. I am the villain because you do not agree with me, and you see yourself as the hero.”

“Fascinating..and exactly the kind of thinking we do,” Dr. Nastaya replies. “Tell me, do you believe there is evil?”

The God of Mischief has to think over that one. “I believe there are unsavory courses of action. I believe evil, like villainy, is based on our perspective. The interesting question is how much of a perceived evil is tolerable in the service of a perceived good. Do the ends justify the means?”

“Fascinating,” the doctor says again with a glint in his eye.

“Well, sounds like you two will get along just fine,” Agent Romanoff observes. She gets up and leaves them.

Loki is placed at a desk with pen and paper and asked to write down all of his thoughts on the perception of villainy and evil.

xxx

“I was told I’d find you here,” says a familiar voice.

Loki looks up into the blue eyes of Captain Rogers.

“How’s your first day?” Steve asks.

“Tolerable. They have me writing a treatise on the perceived value of actions.”

The Captain isn’t sure he understands but nods anyway. “Can I take you to lunch?”

The god smiles. “That would be most agreeable.”

They go down to the cafeteria on the ground floor. Standing in line, Steve begins to pile both of their green plastic trays with food. Loki says nothing. He just watches as more and more things get added.

When they arrive at the cashier, Steve indicates he’ll be paying for both.

“Who’s your cute friend?” the woman with the strawberry blonde hair asks.

Loki is looking around to see whom she means when Steve answers, “His name is Loki, but he’s off limits.”

“Already taken, huh?”

“Something like that.” He hands her some money.

“And when are you finally going to ask me out?” she asks as she hands him back his change.

“I don’t think your husband would appreciate it if I did,” he replies with a warm smile.

“Oh, well, you’re on my list, so his opinion doesn’t really matter.”

Steve is a little confused. “Your list?”

She laughs lightly and tells him not to worry about it. She winks at them both and tells them to have a nice day.

The Captain leads the way to a small table by the window where they can watch the people walk by outside. They unload their trays, and sit down.

“Midnight,” Steve says as he looks into Loki’s eyes. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen blue eyes that dark.” He takes a bite of his macaroni and cheese and studies the color. 

“Ever the artist,” the god breathes.

“I like it. But I kinda wish the uniforms were green…a dark forest green with hints of blue.” The Captain smiles. “So tell me about your day.”

Loki does. He starts with the shower and how nice it was. Then he progresses through the entire day surprised at how easy it is to talk to the artist about it and his feelings surrounding it. He stops abruptly when he notices that Steve has almost finished his meal. “I’ve talked too much. Please, tell me about your day…and what you’ve been up to…and how you defeated the attack on Midgard.”

“Earth,” Steve corrects gently. “This is Earth. And it’s fine. I like listening to you talk.” There is a brief silence before the Captain gets an idea. “The Avengers are all going bowling tonight. You should come.”

“I wouldn’t wish to impose.”

“Nonsense. Thor will be there.” Steve leans in conspiratorially. “He’s a horrible bowler.” He leans back as Loki chuckles. “Besides, we’ll have an odd number of players if you don’t. You’ll even us out.”

“I don’t know what bowling is,” Loki admits.

“That’s okay. I’ll teach you.” He sees the apprehension in the god’s eyes. “You can just come watch if you want. It’ll be kinda like a date…only not…since everyone will be there.” Steve bites his lip. “I’ll tell you what, when we get back to your desk, I’ll write the address and the time down. Then if you decide to come, you’ll know where we’ll be.”

Loki nods. “Now please, tell me about your day.”

xxx

Steve is at the bowling alley waiting nervously, nursing his beer as the others take their turns. It’s 15 minutes after the time he told Loki they’d be starting. He hears his name being called. It’s his turn to bowl. He tears his eyes away from the door and goes to get his ball. The unofficial leader walks purposely down the lane and sends the ball towards the targets. He knocks down 8 pins on his first roll and gets the spare on his second.

When he’s done, he forces himself not to look at the door. Loki isn’t coming. That’s fine. He drinks his beer and watches Natasha take her turn.

They are all wearing black Avengers bowling shirts that Tony had created for them when they started making this a regular thing. There’s a big A on the back in what Tony assures them is the official Avengers logo. And on the front left is embroidered ‘Avengers’ and their first names underneath that. Steve, Natasha, Bruce, Clint, Tony, Thor, and Phil wear them every month, the second Tuesday of the month, when they come here to bowl. Tony made one for Fury, too, that says ‘Director’, but he never joins them.

Thor is next. He flings the ball towards the pins, and it immediately flies into the gutter. He manages to knock down a couple of pins on his second try.

“You’re up, Agent,” Tony says. But Phil is looking at the people approaching and doesn’t hear.

Everyone turns in the direction he is looking.

Loki, dressed in a blue pinstripe suit, white shirt, and red tie, is walking towards them accompanied by what is obviously a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. The god carries a single red rose in his hand. And he is suddenly feeling very self-conscious as he notices how casual everyone else looks.

Steve rises and smiles warmly. “Blue.”

“Ever the artist,” Loki greets. Then he observes, “I think I may have overdone it.”

The artist shakes his head. “You look amazing.”

“I’m glad you’re pleased.” He offers the rose to Steve. “I believe it is customary to present flowers when one is courting. At least, that is what Jennifer in the office said.”

“That’s true,” Steve confirms.

“And the florist on the corner said the red rose symbolizes my romantic intentions and that a single one would be more romantic still.” He adds, “And I didn’t have much money.”

Steve takes the flower. “It’s perfect. Thanks, Loki.” He offers the Trickster a seat and asks if he wants something to eat or drink. The god declines. “Okay. Well, Phil was just about to take his turn. I’ll explain what he’s doing as he goes.”

Loki takes off the jacket and tie as Steve tells the unknown agent that he can go away now. The Captain will keep an eye on the god and escort him back when they’re done. The agent doesn’t move until Agent Coulson tells him it’s okay.

“Oooh,” Tony sing-songs. “Someone has more power than Captain America.”

“Shut up, Tony,” Phil says as he lines up to bowl. He steps forward, releases the ball perfectly, and turns around just before all 10 pins go down. “And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how it’s done.”

Everyone claps, and Coulson bows.

Steve and the others explain the rules of bowling to Loki. The Captain offers to get him some shoes so that the Trickster can take his turn, but Loki declines. He’d rather just watch and learn.

The God of Mischief can feel that his presence has changed the group dynamic. There is a tension in the air that he is sure wasn’t there before he arrived, and after watching Steve bowl he begins to think about leaving. He doesn’t belong here, not with them. They are his enemies…were his enemies.

Loki realizes suddenly that his perception has changed. And then he feels the Captain take his hand beneath the table and gently rub the tops of his fingers. He doesn’t want to leave. Even if it means wearing the collar until the beginning of Ragnarok, he does not want to leave. Not now. Not yet. Though he is quite certain even that sentiment will change eventually. Magic has always been part of his life, and he won’t be able to give it up completely and forever. But for now, he wants to stay.

Steve looks at him then, sees a change in the blue eyes. He smiles a small, worried smile. “Are you okay?”

The God of Mischief squeezes the hand holding his. “Yes. Better than I’ve been in a very long time.” He places a very quick kiss on Steve’s cheek and then watches his brother’s ball roll straight into the gutter.


End file.
